


Валерьянку не предлагать

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Валерьянка [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Антон смотрит на всё это и разве что вслух не предлагает сразу уже сесть — а чего мелочиться-то — на колени к Баре. Но зная брата — молчит и лишь довольно скалится. А потом и вовсе придумывает какую-то чухню и сваливает, прихватив Рифата и мастерски игнорируя ахуевший взгляд Бары, который, судя по всему, пребывает в лёгком замешательстве.Лёша буквально видит у него на дне зрачков надпись капсом и жирным шрифтом: «Тоха, блять, ты куда?!»
Relationships: Dmitri Barinov/Aleksei Miranchuk
Series: Валерьянка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166006





	1. Часть 1 или Лёша хочет мур-мур-мур

**Author's Note:**

> Ну там кароч это... оно само вышло, вот.
> 
> Просто посмотрите на эти фотки:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239408)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239406)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239405)  
> [(4)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239407)  
> [(5)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239409)
> 
> Лёша хочет мур-мур-мур. А мы с Polisha (💋😍🐱👤) просто радуемся, что уложились в миник (upd: хах, ну поначалу), и тоже хотим мур-мур-мур
> 
> Части появляются по мере появления у нас идей. Нельзя сказать, что это сборник зарисовок, но и то, что есть глобальный сюжет, к финалу которого всё ведёт, тоже будет неправдой
> 
> Имеется [драбблик](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8488607) с _альтернативным_ развитием вселенной где-то после пятой части.  
> И еще [один](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8974286) примерно во время пятнадцатой.
> 
> И два текста про близнецов _в_ этой вселенной  
> [Прямо](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8633403) перед девятой частью.  
> И [между](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8733772) двенадцатой и тринадцатой.
> 
> Ну и ещё [POV-карантинный-Бара](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9267877) в виде эксперимента (таймлайн — между частями 17 и 18).
> 
> Персонажи текста не имеют отношения к каким бы то ни было действительным людям, все происходящее является больной фантазией авторов и крайне вольной интерпретацией разнообразных кучек пикселей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239471)

_Никогда не доверяйте кошкам. И тем более котам._

Лёша думает, что сборная ему на пользу не пошла. Там же как? Работа-работа-работа и сверху ещё куча работы; либо ты сосредоточен двадцать четыре на семь и выкладываешься в каждый момент каждой тренировки, либо идёшь — нахуй — сидеть на скамейку. По крайней мере для них — резервистов в какой-то степени — это так. Они с братом справились. Может быть, Антоша чуть лучше, но не суть, на поле они всё равно так или иначе вышли оба и в обоих матчах. Вот только эти две недели впахивания и стресса (кто бы что там ни говорил) после не менее напряжённой концовки чемпионата, в которой они ещё и боролись за кубок, не проходят бесследно. Лёша чувствует себя не то что вымотанным, а скорее истощённым и немного потерявшимся. И когда он отпускает себя, выходя из режима «я-робот-Алёша-я-играю-в-футбол» параллельно с дорогой к выходу на посадку на рейс из Нижнего, то на него наваливается слишком много беспощадно убираемых до этого на задворку эмоций и желаний.

У каждого бывают обострения. Весенние, летние, зимние, осенние. Короче, на любой вкус и цвет. А вот у Лёши совсем другое обострение. У Лёши — он это ощущает сейчас очень остро — нехватка ласки, нехватка лёгкости, нехватка мягкости. Это не касается постели, ему просто чисто по-человечески хочется ласки и внимания. Соня уже давно в прошлом, как и её легкие воздушные касания и поцелуи. А Лёше этого хочется — касаться, ощущать ответную реакцию и шкодить немного, по настроению. Наверное, именно поэтому в зону поражения попадает Бара. Он простой, понятный и ассоциируется у Лёши с жёлтым цветом. А это значит тепло, улыбки, уют, и старший из близнецов не видит причин (и не хочет) противиться своим желаниям. Лёше плевать, как это выглядит со стороны — футбол контактный вид спорта. Лёша хочет мур-мур-мур.

А Бара рядом. Он вообще последнее время почти всегда рядом — вон в сборную их вообще всей Локомотивской бандой вызвали. Но только если Гиля либо тусуется с вратарями, либо о чем-то пиздит на своём с Марио, а Смол больше как-то тусит с Антоном, то Лёша помимо брата больше всех контачит как раз с Димкой. Тот в сборной, как любит говорить Саламыч, «ещё не обжился», а Лёша уже привычный — по крайней мере если смотреть на количество вызовов. Да и после июньских игр Лёша опять остаётся с Барой — Тоша задерживается на денёк в Москве, чтобы проведать свою Дашу, Рифат умотал в Турцию ещё раньше, а они летят туда вдвоём практически сразу с вызова сборной. Так что Дима кажется уже даже очевидной кандидатурой. Бара вообще на подъём лёгкий, а ещё тёплый. Лёша это во время перелёта успел оценить.

Он-то, конечно, вообще ни сном ни духом, что там Лёша про него думает, но Миранчуку уже плевать, ему _нужно_. И он вокруг всё ходит, то в бок ткнёт, то руку на плечо закинет, то приобнимет на фотке ненавязчиво. И чем ближе, тем Лёше лучше. Раньше эту проблему мог решить брат: обнял, повалял, причёску испортил, ну или пнул там профилактики ради. Но сейчас у него Даша, а у Лёши градус проблемы повыше обычного. Да он, впрочем, и не осуждает ни разу — радуется и ластится к Диме, как к самому подходящему человеку.

Тот явно не догоняет, что происходит — а может даже и не понимает, что вообще _что-то_ происходит — но это явно ненадолго. Хлопает Лёшу по плечу, говорит что-то вроде «эй, ну ты чё» и «всё норм же». Лёша кивает и продолжает цепляться. Да-да, норм всё. Будет. Дайте только ещё чуть-чуть времени поближе.

Он, конечно, понимает, что ведёт себя не очень — кхм — тактично. Но почему-то уверен, что Бара поймёт всё так, как надо, и на очередной фотке садится поближе, украдкой показывая хихикающему брату фигуру из одного пальца. Тоша-то всё понимает, у него самого иногда такие загоны бывают, но сейчас он сидит весь сытый-довольный и только подло ржёт над братиком.

Бара ему пару раз тонко так намекает, мол, «Лёха, харэ виснуть, и так жарко», и Лёша, конечно, отходит, но потребность сильнее, и через пять минут он снова оказывается рядом. И снова. И опять. И сопротивляется Бара с каждым разом всё меньше и меньше. Так что Лёша виснет снова и улыбается довольно. А уж когда они под вечер перебираются в номер чисто посидеть, Лёша вообще внутренне ликует. Садится уж совсем рядом, подбородок на крепкое плечо укладывает и слушает очередную байку от Рифата с интересом.

Антон смотрит на всё это и разве что вслух не предлагает сразу уже сесть — а чего мелочиться-то — на колени к Баре. Но зная брата — молчит и лишь скалится довольно. А потом и вовсе придумывает какую-то чухню и сваливает, прихватив Рифата и мастерски игнорируя ахуевший взгляд Бары, который, судя по всему, пребывает в лёгком замешательстве.

Лёша буквально видит у него дне зрачков надпись капсом и жирным шрифтом: «Тоха, блять, ты куда?!» Видит и лыбится довольно, потому что братик на его стороне. Ну как на его стороне… Скорее видит, что Лёша сейчас аки мартовская кошка, вот и даёт по съёбам, не желая спасать людей от дорогого братика. Им обоим, в конце концов, потребности близнеца всегда были важнее и этики, и эстетики, и морали.

Поэтому он украдкой подмигивает старшему от двери, выталкивает чудом не ржущего Рифата и предлагает бахнуть чего-нибудь. Отпуск у них или что, или как? Но Лёша качает головой, он большой мальчик, умный и сам со всем справится. Обаяние у него сногсшибательное во всех смыслах. Главное, чтобы Бара не сопротивлялся.

Вообще Лёша готов самолично расцеловать брата и послать его Даше цветы. Она отлично влияет на Антошу. Чувство такта ещё страдает, конечно, но уже есть с чем работать и с чем сравнивать. Поэтому сейчас он не намерен отступать и вновь аккуратно касается чужого бока кончиками пальцев, приваливаясь к жёсткому плечу.

А Бара на это неловко оглаживает его по лопаткам и, на самом деле, чувствует себя стрёмно. Но Лёша лезет совершенно искренне, и не хочется отталкивать его, обижая. Он улыбчивый и мягкий такой, с шортами этими дурацкими в черепашках. И зовет ещё не привычным «Бара», а таким аккуратным мягким «Дима», как котик лапкой трогает.

Баринову Лёша на самом деле напоминает кота. Антон так-то тоже, но Тоха — бандит, наглая здоровая котяра, которой хочется прописать поджопник, потому что так и норовит стащить кусок со стола — да и вообще Бара не очень кошек любит — но вот Лёша совершенно очаровательный, такой ласковый домашний котик, которого ты, может, и пытаешься пару раз прогнать с кровати, но он возвращается и снова укладывается, заводя свою тарахтелку, и ты сдаёшься.

Почему этой очаровательной тарахтелке, тьфу, бля, Лёхе приглянулось именно его, Димино, плечо — понять не выходит. Но и гонять Лёху долго не получается — слишком улыбка счастливая, разморенная и добрая.

И Бара, рассказывая что-то про разницу молодежной сборной их состава и нынешней взрослой, как-то пропускает момент, когда помимо плеча оказывается, что Лёша тычется холодным носом в шею, дышит щекотно и обвивает руки вокруг талии, окружая Бару со всех сторон.

Бежать, орать или материться уже поздно. Это Бара ощущает чётко и ясно, когда гладит не по спине, а перебирая мягкие пряди на макушке. Кажется, ещё немного и Леша правда начнет мурчать.

Тот блин и старше, и выше по факту, но такой весь тонкий-звонкий почему-то, с глазами этими своими трогательно-оленьими, распахнутыми, и оттолкнуть его сейчас — всё равно что котёнка пнуть. Дима смотрит на Лёшины ресницы и сам себя спрашивает, а что он вообще делает? Мысли, правда, так на вопросе и зависают, не сдвигаясь в сторону ответа ни на миллиметр, потому что ресницы у Лёши такими оказываются красивыми и пушистыми, а ещё прозрачными на кончиках, что заметно только если сильно-сильно вглядываться.

Дима думает, что бля. Большое такое бля, протяжное и смачное. Но при Лёше озвучивать это не хочется, тот в основном матюкается на поле, сквернословить в жизни любит больше Тоха. Дима думает, что это пиздец.

А Лёша, похоже, думает, что он окончательно превратился в кота, и трётся щекой о плечо, заглядывая в глаза. Ласку выпрашивает, кошара. Дима думает, что он шулер и надо следить за руками, но ведь это его собственные руки тянутся зарыться в чужие волосы и почесать за ухом. А Лёша подставляется под прикосновения и мычит-мурчит тихонько, млея. И Дима засматривается и понимает, что тоже, кажется, млеет. Пиздец.

Леша, видимо, чувствует, что осада удаётся, и трётся уже носом о шею. Дима малодушно думает, что вроде бы всё включено, но Лёша при нём не пил. Списать на алкоголь не получится ни поведение Лёши, ни своё.

Когти выпустить у Лёши при всем желании едва ли получится, а вот зубы распустить — это запросто. Дима вздрагивает, когда плеча рядом с воротом футболки легонько, играючи касается острая кромка зубов. По телу табуном пробегаются мурашки.

— Лёха, чё за балет? — хрипло интересуется Дима, не особо сопротивляясь в принципе. Наверное, это море так на него влияет. Определённо. Вот только эта зараза, которая Лёша, не торопится отвечать, а лишь крепче обнимает.

Сжимает-разжимает цепляющиеся за чужую футболку пальцы, и это тоже такое кошачье движение, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Стоять, правда, уже поздно, а вот падать просторы ещё хоть куда. И Лёша его в эти просторы очень умело сталкивает. Выдерживает паузу, убеждаясь, что протеста так и не последует, и снова кусает, так, не всерьёз, а скорее раззадоривая.

У Димы шарики коротит, а ролики буксуют. Ответов он так и не получает, поэтому действует на инстинктах — хватается покрепче за опору в лице Лёши. Тот довольно фыркает в ухо и перетекает куда-то за спину. Дует в затылок и утыкается — уже совершенно не таясь — губами в шею.

У Димы воздух в лёгких заканчивается как-то уж совсем резко.

— Лёшшш… — хрипит еле слышно на выдохе, и всё ещё не находит в себе сил оттолкнуть. У Лёши губы такие мягкие, тёплые, он кожу то целует, то покусывает, и фырчит довольно, когда Дима почти незаметно наклоняет голову вбок, поддаваясь.

— Ты тёплый, — говорит мягко прямо на ухо. — Надежный, — втягивает терпкий запах парфюма за ухом. — Добрый.

Дима зависает окончательно и не знает, как _себя_ после этих слов идентифицировать, не то что происходящее!

А Лёша этим пользуется, не стесняясь, подпихивает Бару глубже в кресло и сам пристраивается рядом на подлокотник. Облокачивается на чужое плечо, трётся щекой о макушку, снова напрашиваясь, скребёт пальцами по шее, весь такой из себя котик, тёплый, ласкучий, которому противиться не получается совершенно.

Дима плюёт на всё и обнимает такого трогательного Лёшку за талию. Это действие тут же находит отклик — его прикусывают за ухо и урчат по-настоящему, вслух «Бар-р-ра». Если бы у Лёши был хвост, думает Дима, он бы точно им лениво помахивал.

Лёша и так выше, а с подлокотником ещё больше получается, ему приходится сгибаться, чтобы в очередной раз слегка цапнуть или поцеловать Диму в шею. А Димины руки тем временем сильнее сжимаются на талии и притискивают ближе к себе, и Лёша охотно поддаётся, сползая прямо на чужие коленки.

Дима смотрит на Лёшу и трясёт головой, не понимая, как тот вдруг оказался так близко, но ему не дают над этим задуматься: жмутся ближе и цепляются за плечи. Чужая тяжесть на коленях внезапно приятна.

Тонкие пальцы аккуратно массируют затылок. Если сильно поднапрячься, можно представить, что у Лёши действительно когти, которые не ранят, а вгоняют в умиротворение.

— Ди-им, — бархатно тянет и ловит чужой завороженный взгляд. — Бар-ра, — грассирует и просто нагло красуется. Дима выгибает бровь. — Давай целоваться? — прямо, без препонов и — главное — так соблазнительно! Дима думает, что… Хотя, нет, Дима уже не думает.

Он пялится на чужие губы и не может вспомнить ни то, как до этого дошло, ни то, а что ему собственно мешало всё это время? Лёша же такой кошачий — и хитрый, и коварный, и ласковый, и мягкий… Бара заторможенно кивает, отстранённо ощущая, что это его собственные руки давят на Лёшину спину, пригибая ближе.

А того два раза просить не нужно. У него с теорией всегда было лучше, чем у них с Тохой. Улыбается широко-широко, а Дима тянется и касается подбородка. Лёша тут же реагирует — наклоняет голову и чуть приподнимает подбородок, будто предлагая: погладь, почеши. А Дима уже под гипнозом, оглаживает и даже несмело почёсывает, ощущая короткую щетину и слыша тихий выдох.

Он входит во вкус — скользит пальцами по линии челюсти, почёсывает за ухом, гладит шею и чувствует, как Лёша ловит кайф, поддаваясь. А потом тот р-раз и наклоняется вперёд, накрывая мягко губами губы.

Прихватывает поочерёдно верхнюю, потом нижнюю и слегка толкается языком. Дима не сопротивляется и включается в поцелуй. Ведь кто бы что ни говорил, целоваться ему всегда нравилось. Хотя, возможно, по нему этого и не скажешь.

Мысли выметает из головы вон. Лёша отрывается на секунду и ёрзает, меняет позу, перекидывает одну ногу через Бару, усаживаясь удобнее лицом к лицу, и снова жмётся-жмётся-жмётся ближе. Дима совсем теряется, поддаётся, даёт то, что у него так настойчиво просят весь вечер — гладит Лёшу по плечам и шее, зарывается в волосы, целуя тонкие губы, ласкает, хоть и непривычно, неумело.

Лёша отзывается, льнёт ближе и самозабвенно отдаётся процессу. Дима продолжает гладить и чуть сжимать поджарые бока. Главное — не думать обо всех хитрых улыбочках Тохи и том, как он будет завтра смотреть Рифату в глаза.

Воистину, коты — дьявольские создания.


	2. Часть 2 или Ночные метания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще эта часть не планировалась, но фотки Локо со сборов решили иначе:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239410)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239411)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239412)
> 
> Лёша все ещё мур-мур-мур
> 
> А ещё Бара у нас теперь и персонаж [Ада](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7393678/21286645#part_content)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239475).

_У котов есть такое свойство: стоит им появиться в доме, как оказывается, что они были здесь всегда — даже если час назад никаких котов у вас не было._

Лёша уже несколько дней мается. Брат, глядя на эти метания, только хмыкает и сваливает куда подальше. Лёша наворотил — Лёше разгребать. Антон всегда поможет, подскажет и выслушает, но сейчас Лёшик должен сам всё решить. А ему ведь не по себе, это и за километр понятно. Лёша ведь не может просто взять и не придать значения тому, что у них с Димой случилось. Ну, точнее, он-то может попытаться, а вот у Бары это вряд ли получится. Да и Лёше хорошо было. Не хочется всё портить, но хочется ли ещё чего-то — вопрос, над которым надо поразмыслить. Ведь теперь это не особо про внимание и нежность… Ведь первый зуд притупился и теперь свербит уже как-то совсем по-другому. И Лёша не особо понимает, что теперь с этим делать.

Он же тогда в Турции не подумал, что _потребность_ пройдёт, а произошедшее останется. Точнее не придал этому значения. А стоило бы. Бара явно не особо понимает, как себя теперь вести, и косится на Лёшу подозрительно, а тот виноватым себя чувствует, что втянул Диму во всё это. Не поматросил и бросил, конечно, но что-то напоминающее…

Лёшу эти мысли никак не отпускают, кружат в голове, как голодные акулы, и едят-едят-едят. Поэтому он не выдерживает и сваливает из номера на воздух охладить голову и подышать. И подумать. Антон понимающе хмыкает и советует не задерживаться. Лёша ласково скалится на прощанье и скрывается за дверью, надеясь, что прохладный воздух проветрит и настроит на нужный лад.

Лёша настолько закапывается в свои мысли, что не слышит ворчания и шагов. Осознание, что его нашли, накрывает вместе с тёплой курткой.

— Лёх, ты вообще дебил али как? — Баринов звучит грубо, но придерживает куртку, как будто Лёша не может сам удержать её на плечах, и трогает нос, который — конечно же — холодный.

И всё не кажется уже таким странным и неправильным, а ощущения становятся тёплыми-тёплыми. Это непонятно, но приятно. Поэтому Лёша разворачивается и вцепляется в чужую футболку, продолжая рефлексировать уже так.

Баринов занимается в принципе тем же самым. Когда он заметил из окна Лёшу, то подумал разве что, что этот идиот мало того что режим нарушает, так ещё и замёрзнет, и заболеет там. Поэтому взял куртку и попёрся следом, ругаясь себе под нос. Ведь Миранчук, наверное, ещё и ничего никому не сказал: утёк, дверью щёлкнул и в кусты. Ночной хулиган, блин, нашёлся.

А теперь Бара стоит и не понимает, что он вообще здесь делает — во-первых, нахера попёрся? Не обязан же и не просил никто. Антон небось точно в курсе ночных шастаний брата и ухом не ведёт, а Дима зачем-то попёрся. Во-вторых, а чё стоим-то? План был — найти, куртку всучить, отпинать на базу, а теперь он тут стоит почему-то и обнимает этого кошачьего, который в футболку вцепился и никуда идти не собирается.

И Бару, видимо, пускать тоже.

И опять пальцы сжимает и разжимает. Подбородком в плечо утыкается и выдыхает удовлетворённо. Бара поначалу не знает, куда опять руки девать, а потом вздыхает и гладит за ухом. Раз Лёша кошачий, ему, наверное, должно понравиться.

У них вообще странные какие-то отношения после того вечера, и у Бары не получается убедительно врать себе, что ничего не происходит. Лёшу тогда вроде попустило, и он перестал виснуть на нём во всех публичных и непубличных местах, но всё равно смотрел своими глазищами невозможными и находился где-то поблизости.

Они в ту ночь столько целовались, сколько Бара за всю жизнь не целовался. За Миранчука, конечно, он бы не поручился, а вот за себя — запросто. И ведь на утро не было неловкости, когда он открыл глаза и увидел свернувшегося почти клубочком Лёшку под боком.

Неловкость была уже потом — когда Бара ловил на себе смешливые взгляды Антона и понимал, что тот прекрасно знает, где пропадал ночью его брат. Это же Бара с Рифатом по-царски жили в отдельных, а братья по привычке попросили себе двойной номер, о чём ночью Дима даже не вспомнил.

Он тогда вообще не то чтобы много думал, да и с утра тоже, когда Лёша проснулся и по-кошачьи сощурив глаза тянулся, так что коротковатая футболка задралась, обнажая живот. Смотрел просто, всё ещё не ощущая особого стеснения. Лёша потом прижался, уложив подбородок на грудь, глазёнками похлопал, сказал что-то вроде «я знал, что ты поймёшь» и поцеловал коротко куда-то между челюстью и шеей. А потом хвостом махнул — каким, бля, хвостом? — и выскользнул за дверь.

Дима ещё долго сидел и вдуплял в стену, обнимая подушку. Только когда выполз поесть, осознал — кажется, что-то пошло не так. Или кто-то пошёл не так. Но его это по-прежнему не особо колыхало, если вынести за скобки неловкость. Ну целовались, ну поржёт Антон и перестанет. Жама вообще кореш и не полезет без надобности в душу. В ней, к слову, было как-то тихо, без истерик. Дима даже порадовался за себя и свою психику. Но ровно до того момента, пока Лёша не подошёл со спины и не обнял крепко. Тут всё самообладание ушло, чтобы не треснуть этого кошачьего между ушей. Ибо не хер так подкрадываться.

Сейчас самообладание, вроде как, не подводит, но мозги по-прежнему отчаянно тормозят. Дима не понимает, что ему думать: то ли «ну целовались и целовались, ничего ж не изменилось» — тогда что он тут сейчас делает? — то ли, что всё-таки после Турции между ними что-то изменилось. А Лёша, сволочь такая, решению вопроса не помогает вот совсем нисколечки.

Фыркает, ворочается, под руки опять лезет. Хотя последнее время уличён в подобном поведении не был. А тут — нате распишитесь — снова здорова. Бара так-то на инстинктах и инерции руками двигает, а сам в прострации какой-то: небо, звёзды, благодать и Лёша под боком. Почему-то кажется, что если он у него спросит, что да как, то нормального ответа не получит.

Разговоры у них как-то так себе разговариваются… Дима не особо умелец вести душевные беседы, а Лёша инициативы не проявляет. Его вообще, кажется, всё устраивает. Конкретно сейчас и Диме жаловаться особо не на что, но вот днём мозг обязательно начнёт стучаться в голову/из головы и задавать неудобные вопросы. Но пока Лёша греет свои ледяные культяпки об его поясницу под футболкой и давит на плечо острым подбородком. И Бара уже даже не пытается противиться.

Ему нравится, он проникся, что ли? И спокойнее как-то, когда Лёша в пределах видимости и досягаемости. Ну, подумаешь — целовались. Бара размышляет, что было круто. Да и поговорить в принципе всегда есть о чем: и о машинах, и о спорте, и о музле. А с девушкой разве обсудишь, как интересно, ну, условно, карбюратор разобрать-собрать? Нет, конечно!

У Лёши мысли, конечно, сейчас явно не вокруг карбюраторов крутятся. Бара и под дулом пистолета не скажет, о чём именно он может думать, но не о карбюраторах точно. А иначе Дима себя даже оскорблённо как-то почувствует, что ли?

— Может, внутрь? — предлагает, всё ещё ощущая слишком медленно согревающиеся даже на его пояснице пальцы.

Лёша на это чуть отклоняется и заглядывает в лицо, раздумывая. Он чувствует себя расслабленнее в разы. Потому что Бара не злится, не пихает за развязность и эгоизм, а заботится и беспокоится, и показывает это, как умеет. У Лёши ощущение, что его «прощают», и от этого чувство вины отпускает, и он сам себе кажется беззащитным. Словно избавили от необходимости таскать броню. Это располагает ещё больше, и хочется снова прижаться поближе.

Бара к себе тянет и не осознает этого, только хмурится больше и только-только вот перестаёт ругаться на него негромко. Почти как Тоша. И это так греет внутри — а Бара греет снаружи — что Лёша наконец-то чувствует себя нормально.

И у него просыпается настроение поиграться. Только он никак не поймёт — то ли он как кошка с мышкой, то ли наоборот — ему игрушечной мышкой на веревочке перед носом водят, и он ведётся и прыгает-скачет-ловит. Но настроение от этого не пропадает.

— А целовать будешь? — у Лёши хитро вскинутые глаза и свои логические цепочки, и Бара не понимает, как он дошёл до этого вопроса. На ум приходит выражение «навострил уши». Что ответить на такой вопрос — это на ум не приходит.

Вообще, глядя на эту довольную морду лица, Бара думает (этим он последнее время часто занимается), что надо отвечать действиями. Так и ему проще, да и Лёше, судя по всему, понятнее будет. Но вот как целовать это чудо на улице, Бара не особо представляет. Вопрос целовать или не целовать как таковой опускается, убирается за скобки.

— А надо? — всё-таки подаёт голос, на что получает широкую улыбку и быстрое, почти неуловимое движение от Лёши. Тот вытягивается в полный рост, обнимает уже за шею крепко и трётся носом о висок.

— Спрашиваешь! — фыркает игриво и запускает пальцы за ворот футболки.

Да, Бара бы спросил… много что спросил. Например, «зачем в холодрыгу попёрся?», не говоря уже о более глобальных и абстрактных вопросах. Но решает, что это можно оставить до следующего раза, да и вообще, ну что коты могут ответить? Мур да мяу. С ними по-другому надо. Не то чтобы Дима, правда, был экспертом в общении с кошками…

Но он просто тянет Лёшу за собой ко входу и думает, что как-нибудь разберётся. По ходу дела.

По ходу дела всё становится ещё интереснее. Лёша по-прежнему замурчательный, и гладить и трогать его — одно удовольствие. На вопрос «брательник-то в курсе?» Бара получает утвердительный кивок и жаркий поцелуй. Старший из близнецов снова забирается на облюбованные ранее колени и без зазрения совести наглаживает шею и крепкие плечи. Скользит по бокам и нет-нет да задерёт края футболки. Целует попеременно то невесомо в кончик носа, то напористо в губы.

И это внезапно отличается от прошлого раза, когда они долго и медленно лизались, сидя в кресле в номере Турции. Тогда это всё было ласково, ненавязчиво даже, а тут они сидят на кровати, за спиной нет никакой опоры, и Бара ловит себя на том, что сползает постепенно руками с Лёшиной талии ниже, и тот кусается в поцелуях, и вообще становится как-то _жарче_.

В принципе, да и на практике, Баре нравится. У Лёши горячая кожа, блестящие глаза и куча неуёмной энергии. А ещё дурацкие шорты с завязками и в черепашках. Руки сами тянутся к этим черепашкам и крепким поджарым бёдрам. К слову, ладони ложатся, как влитые, и Лёша на это прогибается, прижимается ближе. Шепчет на выдохе жаркое «Ди-има» и ёрзает на коленях.

Дима не очухивается, когда Лёша вдруг слишком сильно давит на плечи, и они не удерживаются, падая на кровать. Дима не очухивается и когда Лёша нагло на нём распластывается, сжимая бёдра своими коленками. Только когда он, повинуясь инстинктивному желанию, переворачивает их, подминая Лёшу под себя, и нависает сверху, только тогда он вдруг понимает, что всё зашло куда-то слишком далеко и простым «ну целовались и что такого» здесь не отделаешься. И пугается.

Видимо, Лёша читает всё по его крайне выразительному лицу, потому что тут же оплетает Диму руками и ногами, не давая откатиться и уж тем более — смыться. Смотрит пристально, пытливо и до обидного понимающе.

— Ну и куда собрался? — голос немного хриплый, чуть грубый и уже более, кхм, человеческий, а не мурчащий кошачий. — М?

— А что ты в этих шортах дебильных тут рассекаешь? Тут уже не лето и не море, а ты не пойми в чём, — Бара договаривает претензию и уже понимает, что это вершина его торможений и затупов рядом с Миранчуком. Изящно слился с вопроса, называется. Причём тут вообще шорты? Если очень-очень притянуть объяснение за уши, то можно свалить на то, что он просто ответил возмущением на возмущение.

— Дим, признайся, ты идиот? — звучит не обидно, но Бара супится и пытается вывернуться. Получается, судя по ощущениям, и то и другое так себе. — Тебя действительно _сейчас_ волнует это?

— Конечно! — показывать, что он струсил, категорически не хочется. Хотя, сложившаяся ситуация явно стрёмная. Это вам не целовашки, тут более глубокие, кхм, течения. — Где я тебе грелки искать буду, ледышка?

— Ну как минимум вообще-то ещё лето, не так уж и холодно, — Лёша, кажется, смиряется — «ну хочет Бара поговорить о погоде, ну пусть».

— Ага, лето, только это Австрия и горы, — отступать Баринову некуда во всех смыслах, поэтому он старается удержаться на отвоёванных позициях.

— Ди-им, — Лёша, конечно, не против поговорить о погоде, природе и иже с этим. Но сейчас хочется вернуть одну конкретно взятую (ну или почти) человеческую единицу и направить в прежнее русло. Дима так-то и не против вроде, только желание продолжить бьётся головой о кирпичную стену из стереотипов. Лёша вздыхает — опять разгребать. Но ради тёплого Бары он готов попробовать. — Продолжать будем?

— Что продолжать? — косится опасливо, с прищуром, по-прежнему чуть нависая над Лёшей и удерживая вес на руках.

— Целоваться, что же ещё, — улыбается и чуть выгибается. — Тебе же нравится, я заметил.

— Спать надо, и так уже режим по пизде, — Дима ворчит, но на Лёшины губы смотрит задумчиво-заинтересованно.

— А мы недолго, — подбивает Лёша, улыбаясь и снова становясь похожим на кота. Дима практически наяву видит хитрый прищур и топорщащиеся усы. Касается напряженных рук ласково и наклоняет голову чуть-чуть, кажется, даже глазами сверкает. Но, возможно, это игра света.

***

Лёша просыпается первым. Ему спокойно и до звёздочек перед глазами хорошо. Он улыбается широко и сыто, чувствуя приятную тяжесть на своей груди. Бара обнимает крепко и надёжно, а ещё сопит забавно. Лёша жалеет, что не умеет мурчать, а сейчас прямо хочется. Но он выбирает другой вариант. Щекочет сначала запястье, а потом трётся щекой с лёгкой щетиной о голое плечо.

Может быть и стоило бы дать Баре дольше поспать, но Лёша не может просто лежать и смотреть, а уходить ему не хочется. Поэтому он скользит рукой под одеяло и пальцами по боку, то ли щекоча, то ли поглаживая, и одновременно с этим легонько кусает за подбородок.

Тут же трётся носом уже о щеку и чутка жуёт ухо, напрашиваясь не то на утреннюю ласку, не то на смачные пиздюли. Лёша всё-таки надеется на первое и продолжает ластиться к тёплому неспешно просыпающемуся Диме.

Ведь Лёша, может, и кот, который гуляет сам по себе, но и котам порой нужно погреться и помурчать в безопасности. Ведь даже самым самостоятельным и независимым нужна забота и уют. Особенно когда их тебе практически предлагают, пускай и неосознанно. И не требуют взамен чего-то. Это так просто, понятно и приятно. Лёша же тоже устаёт быть сильным, взрослым и независимым. А тут — Бара.

— Ты чё мне ухо грызёшь? — хриплое сонное ворчание и подтягивающие его вверх руки говорят о том, что Лёшины усилия увенчались успехом.

— Это кусь, — Лёша ворочается и закидывает на крепкое бедро ногу, греясь.

— Кошак, бля, — Дима не сопротивляется и даже протягивает руку, почесывая Лёшу за ухом.

Тот не мурчит, конечно — а жаль — но сопит довольно и тычется холодным носом в шею. Мерные поглаживания снова вгоняют в сон, и Лёша не противится. Целует тёплую кожу и снова пытается угнездиться в объятиях.

— Разбудил, а сам спать? — Баринов возмущается и тыкает Миранчука в бок пальцем, но как-то так, вполсилы.

— Ага. Ну или можем заняться чем-то поинтереснее, — Лёша открывает один глаз и хитро щурится, искоса поглядывая на Бару.

— Спи.

Лёша не сопротивляется, обнимает и быстро вырубается, уже не чувствуя, как ласково его целуют в макушку и поправляют одеяло.


	3. Часть 3 или Эти коварные коты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, и этой части не должно было быть, но фотки с Суперкубка решили иначе  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239414)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239415)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239416)  
> [(4)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239417)  
> [(5)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239418)  
> [(6)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239419)
> 
> А еще походу не только Леша [ласковый](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239420), не только Леша котик ахахах (из интервью bff Рифата)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239472)

_Котам следует давать короткие имена, которые не стыдно выкрикивать по ночам на всю округу._

После полуночных австрийских бдений дело у них пошло на лад. Они, правда, так ни о чём и не поговорили, но похоже, молчаливо решили, что не особо оно и надо. В конце концов, вовсе не обязательно как-то словами определять отношения, если их уже определяют ночные поцелуи, перешедшие в разряд постоянной категории.

Баре это нравится — больше дела, меньше слов. Тем более Лёша не ставит никаких ограничений, а Антон не пытается набить морду за осквернение брата. Только наоборот — хлопает по плечу и заявляет, что у кое-кого вкус заебись, оказывается.

Интересные у них отношения с братом, конечно, но вот туда Бара точно лезть не собирается. Боже упаси, как говорится. Один Миранчук это уже более чем достаточно и даже почти перебор.

Ладно бегает, тренируется, бьёт по воротам, по-кошачьи улыбается и подшучивает над Барой. Ладно скребётся вечерами в номер — вот нет бы постучать нормально, как человек, но нет, это не про Лёшу. Ладно обнимает после голов даже в двусторонках и в глаза заглядывает, как будто душу вынуть хочет. Ладно. Но вот эта его проявившаяся привычка подкатывать шорты и светить бедрами, и так и этак пытаясь загореть… Это уже перебор. Раньше из братьев таким позёрством в основном Тоха страдал, а тут, кхм. И у Лёши всё равно это как-то по-другому получается. Хотя, может, это просто Дима уже необратимо _по-другому_ воспринимает Лёшу.

Лёша же, видимо, ощущает другое отношение к себе и показывает из-за плеча Димы язык брату, а затем виснет на сильных плечах. Тогда уже и Смол глаза закатывает, и Жама, и вообще. Странный у них коллектив, но понимающий, однозначно.

Бара от всех этих переглядок бесится и хочет Лёшу покусать. Чтоб неповадно было. А потом вечером в номере об этом желании вспоминает, но уже, правда, немного по другому поводу.

Тот как раз растягивается на кровати и сверкает улыбкой, наслаждаясь тем, что номер у Бары по-прежнему одиночный. С братом-то у них всё как обычно, и младший — как и всегда — всё понимает, а главное — если что, знает, где искать. А вот Бара усиленно думает: кусать или не кусать? Вообще вопрос странный, но и ситуация, в которую он вляпался, то есть простите, в которой увяз, не каждый день случается. Поэтому, стягивая футболку, Дима думает, что надо действовать по обстоятельствам. С этими котами, тьфу, братьями по-другому кажись никак.

Обстоятельства вырисовываются такие, что Миранчук с кровати подниматься не спешит и наоборот, хлопает рукой рядом с собой, призывая присоединиться. Баре сразу в горизонтальную плоскость как-то неловко, и он усаживается рядом, смотря на Лёшу сверху вниз, а потом протягивает руку и оглаживает своего кота по груди. Ощущать под ладонью жёсткие мышцы внезапно приятно. Пальцы сами собой переползают вниз и хватаются за край чужой футболки.

Лёша не против, Лёша не мешает, а только внимательно смотрит и явно ожидает продолжения с плохо скрываемым интересом. Дима старается не тушеваться, когда ныряет ладонью под ткань и гладит уже тёплую кожу. Возможно, Лёша довольно метёт хвостом — бля, Бара, завязывай со сравнениями — по одеялу. И вроде всё достаточно понятно, но отчего-то всё ещё волнительно. А ведь это Лёша ещё молчит и не провоцирует Бару ругаться сквозь зубы и краснеть ушами. Вообще, до всего _этого_ Дима и не подозревал, что умеет так ярко и сочно краснеть.

Лёша втягивает живот и шумно вдыхает, когда ладонь Бары постепенно смелеет, а потом чуть подтягивается вверх на подушках, отчего шорты самую каплю сползают вниз, открывая полоску белой кожи. И Дима ловит себя на том, что откровенно пялится. Смотрит на эту полоску и не может заставить себя отвести взгляд. Почему-то осознание того, насколько Лёша на самом деле белокожий под всеми его слоями загара, переёбывает только так. А мысль о том, насколько тонкая и — должно быть — чувствительная эта кожа, годами не видевшая света, вообще коротит все цепочки нейронов или что там у него в мозгу. По ощущениям — желе.

В мозгу желе, в груди отвага. Дима делает глубокий вдох и, не давая себе передумать, длинно лижет светлую кожу с удовольствием отмечая, как сладко вздыхает в этот момент Лёша. Смелости становится в разы больше, и Дима прикусывает выпирающую тазовую косточку, а затем и бок прихватывает, наслаждаясь отдачей. Руки уже действуют сами по себе, и вот — Лёша уже в одних обтягивающих боксёрах. Бара зависает и даже отстраняется ненадолго — настолько залипательное зрелище перед ним.

Хочется ещё укусить. Бара думает, что успел нахвататься повадок от этого кошачьего, но тут же оправдывается, что всё это исключительно в профилактических целях. И никакого шкурного интереса тут нет! Просто Бара своим не делится, вот и всё. Когда уж там Лёша успел попасть в категорию своего — вопрос интересный, но рефлексировать об этом уже поздно. Да и Лёша вроде не против. По крайней мере, когда Бара вдавливает его в матрас своим телом, настойчиво целуя, признаков недовольства он не проявляет.

Ведь, как оказалось, Бара темпераментный жутко, заводится на раз-два. Нужно только знать _как_ правильно заводить его. Лёша быстро просёк: рыбу не предлагать, на котов заманивать. Он, может, и не думал поначалу, что у них до этого дойдёт, но по итогу ничего против не имеет. Бара простой, классный и определённо вполне себе привлекательный. А самое главное — прямой. Всю правду сразу и в лоб, без всяких этих дурацких недомолвок. Не замороченный особо. Ну, точнее всё-таки замороченный, но только на одну конкретную тему и с этим вполне можно было работать. А так — никаких «зачем», «почему» и «что ты от меня хочешь». Им же хорошо? Хорошо. Ну вот пусть и дальше будет хорошо.

Лёше вот сейчас ну о-очень хорошо. Бара целует так, что ноги сами собой разъезжаются и позволяют Диме прижаться ближе. Тот руками на нижние этажи пока не лезет, но качественно вылизывает шею, очень чувственно проходится пальцами по рёбрам и даёт Лёше о себя потереться.

А он тянет низкое и немного рычащее «Бар-ра», цепляясь за крепкие плечи. Дима отзывается, трётся носом о висок и крепче руки на боках сжимает. Лёша продолжает млеть и давить на плечи, понукая Диму заняться не только его шеей. Тот понятливо сползает ниже, так что Лёша проезжается членом по восхитительно твёрдому прессу — от трусов, кстати, можно было бы уже и избавиться — потом кусает за ключицу и втягивает в рот сосок. Лёша практически дрожит от предвкушения.

Но вот чего-чего, а того, что его резким движением завернут в одеяло, он никак не ожидает! Причем получается это настолько быстро и сноровисто, что материться Лёша начинает секунд через десять. Бара на это лишь хмыкает довольно и голосом заправского лектора выдаёт:

— А с вами котами по-другому никак, — на что тут же получает несильный пинок и крепче сжимает объятья. — Вы наглые, своевольные, и вас надо брать в свои руки, вот я этим и занялся.

— Да ты охуел! — констатирует Лёша, пытаясь всё-таки учинить расправу.

— А ты спи-спи, котикам пора спать, — то ли Бара оказывается заметно сильнее, то ли разнеженный Лёша не может собрать себя в кучку, но у него не выходит выбраться из кокона, чтобы отпинать Бару по всяким интересным местам.

Диме остаётся слушать возмущённый — но постепенно затихающий — мат и жалобы на то, какой он отвратительный. На это он только улыбается и прижимает строптивый сопящий свёрток поближе к себе. Прибрал к рукам, так сказать. Занялся приручением и воспитанием, а то повадились тут всякие хвостатые и усатые верёвки из него вить. Хер там плавал!

Оставшиеся несколько дней у них проходят крайне мирно и почти все — порознь. Лёша морозится и дуется показушно на Диму, а тот не спешит вестись на красивые грустные глаза. За это он получает ещё больше одобрения от Антона, который показывает большой палец из-за спины брата и подмигивает. Значит, Дима всё делает верно. А к исходу, кажется, третьего дня Лёша сам появляется на пороге его номера и молча лезет обниматься. Тот случай они не обсуждают.

А потом случается Суперкубок. В котором Лёша делает дубль за три минуты и приносит им победу. Эмоции через край, кажется, у всех и Бара не исключение. Круговерть-толкучка-столпотворение, все друг друга обнимают, поздравляют и хлопают, и когда перед Димой оказывается Лёша, тот сначала пару раз глупо хлопает глазами.

А потом тянется к нему, на короткий миг забывая обо всём и обо всех. Утыкается лбом в чужой, крепко держит и в глаза шалые смотрит — эмоции-эмоции-эмоции топят. Лёша что-то лопочет, а Дима себя таким дураком счастливым ощущает, что аж жуть! Обнимает своего хвостатого довольного и прислушивается, как с гулом стадиона бьётся сердце.

Хочется дольше-больше-ближе, но неписаные законы победителей диктуют свою волю суеты, радостных восклицаний и поминутной необходимости отдаваться лишь самому празднеству. Они всей командой фоткаются с кубком, орут заряды трибунам, распивают шампанское в раздевалке и празднуют-празднуют-празднуют, а Бара только искоса кидает взгляды на Лёшу, прикусывая губу, и ловит такие же мимолётные в ответ. Лёша оказывается рядом ещё чуть позже, когда все камеры наконец убирают. Прижимается со спины на секунду и судорожно шепчет, зовёт Бару к себе, говорит что-то о том, что его брат едет гулять по Москве, и неужели тогда сегодняшний _бомбардир_ не заслужил продолжение праздника?

Бару окатывает понимание, что, кажется, именно сегодня… И он совершенно не против, он радикально за. Дима чуть оборачивается и негромко отвечает, что возьмёт каршеринг и будет ждать на улице через полчаса.

***

Бара крепко сжимает руль и старается смотреть на дорогу. И не смотреть на Лёшу, который развалился на пассажирском сиденье и нет-нет, да укладывал свою руку ему на колено, ныряя в модную дырку на джинсах пальцами. На грозное Димино «да потерпи, бля» ухмыляется только и потягивается, ещё больше провоцируя. А у Бары в голове ни одной нормальной мысли, только «победа» и «Лёша-Лёша-Лёша».

Сегодня это так и вообще синонимы, потому что Лёша им эту победу добыл, и да, выигрывает (как и проигрывает) вся команда, но герой дня все равно Лёша, победитель, триумфатор, лидер, кто угодно. Довольный кошак. Видимо, звёзды как-то так сошлись — рак в Юпитере, Луна в козероге и прочая поебень — что Миранчук сегодня с такой лёгкостью добивается всего, чего хочет. Баринова чуть ли не в дрожь бросает каждый раз, когда он снова и снова осознаёт, что они едут в Лёшину квартиру. И явно не чай попить. И главное, он _сам_ их туда везёт. Этими самыми руками руль крутит, ими же вбивал в навигатор продиктованный адрес, ими же до этого в волосах Лёши путался, который только усевшись в машину целоваться полез.

И от этого в голове только пустота. И от этого хорошо. И от этого клинит уже на подъезде. Лёша даже серьёзнее становится на пару минут, уверенно говоря что-то из серии «спокойней, Дим, не забываем дышать», и в принципе Дима на слова и смысл не реагирует, только на интонации.

Лёша счастливой улыбкой светится, таща за собой Диму к лифтами, ластится, плечом в плечо упирается и поглядывает искоса, пока они едут на какой-то неприлично высокий этаж.

Дверь открывает с первой попытки, щурится, когда прихожая озаряется ярким белым светом, но тут же забывает об этом, целуя Бару.

Они снова стоят, как после награждения, пару часов назад, лбом ко лбу, руками по шее, глаза в глаза. Только на этот раз вокруг нет камер, заполненного стадиона и всей команды. А между ними нет расстояния, и можно наконец-то, как хотелось ещё там, целовать уже привычно и заученно, облизывать чужие губы и жаться ещё ближе.

Баринов ерошит волосы на затылке и радуется, что кто-то явно не Антон и не в восторге от стрижки под горшок. Лёша фыркает, улыбается и чуть качает головой. Дима думает пару секунд и обнимает за талию, прижимая к себе и чуть задирая футболку, чтобы ощутить горячую кожу.

У Леши поясница гнётся только так, и Дима всё ещё не понимает, как подкаченный, спортивный, атлетичный парень вдруг раз за разом в его руках кажется таким тонким и изящным, что аж дух захватывает. Лёша мурчит, что не дело дорогих гостей держать на пороге, и тянет Диму за собой вглубь квартиры, едва дав стащить друг об друга кроссовки и раскидать их по прихожей, потому что наклоняться и снимать нормально не с руки, когда руки заняты кое-кем другим.

Первое, что Бара видит после очередного сумасшедшего поцелуя — огромная светлая ванна. Почему-то вспоминает, что коты те ещё чистюли. Видимо, Лёша тоже. Он даже полотенце всучить успевает и улыбается ну очень многозначительно. Бару с этой улыбки переёбывает снова, потому что понимает, что в этот раз всё явно зайдет дальше, чем обычно, но кипящие внутри эмоции стирают все прошлые «но» и «если», и Дима сейчас просто хочет Лёшу.

Даже мыслей никаких сопутствующих. Хочет и точка. Получит и точка. Ведь не ему одному крышу рвёт, Лёша сам из последних сил держится. И это, наверное, результат не только кубка и эйфории от победы. Это скорее просто катализатор, потому что к этому всё и шло.

У Димы в голове сплошные горячечные фантазии и непроходящий ахуй, что всё это происходит с ним, поэтому он даже не осознаёт, как моется сам, как уступает ванную Лёше — едва не зависнув на паре жарких поцелуев в промежутке — и снова попадает в «здесь и сейчас» только в спальне уже опять вместе с Миранчуком. Лёша сегодня победитель, Лёше сегодня можно всё, Лёша сегодня делит эту победу с ним, Барой, и от этого жадность только больше. Потому что его.

Потому что можно. Лёша позволяет, Лёша раскрепощает, сегодня всё Лёше. Дима совершенно ни о чём не думает, кроме как о светлой молочно-бледной коже бёдер, не тронутой загаром.

Бара её с удовольствием касается, ловит отголоски чужого наслаждения и желания. Лёша гнётся, ластится и растекается по светлому покрывалу. Судорожно его комкает и мимолётно касается сам себя, будто бы обрисовывая перспективы.

И сейчас уже не до игр и раздразниваний: Бара еще раз целует, а потом Лёша взбрыкивает и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Приподнимается на локтях, и усаживается, ёрзая. Улыбается, рассматривая Бару под собой, а тот скользит вниз руками с лопаток и бесстыдно облапывает задницу. Замирает, а после всё же цепляет пальцами чужие боксёры, приспуская.

Он-то сам вывалился в одном полотенце, даже и мысли не было трусы натягивать. Нахуя? Теперь этот вопрос приобрел новые грани и смыслы, а Лёша беззастенчиво потирался и покачивался, заставляя дышать через раз. Красивый такой, изящный, с влажными волосами, прилипшими ко лбу, и шалой пьяной улыбкой.

Он, видимо, что-то там для себя решает, потому что прижимается и ещё раз влажно целует, а потом заглядывает в глаза. Смотрит и сползает ниже. А у Бары перехватывает дыхание от одной мысли. Лёша сумасшедший.

Темпераментный, своевольный, совершенно невероятный. И всё это — ему, Баре, без остатка. Лёша всё делает с самоотдачей, Бара знает, но вот то, что это распространяется и на минеты — всё-таки новость. А то, что его ждёт именно это, Дима не сомневается. Лёша уже искусал бока, а теперь планомерно вылизывает бедренные косточки и кружит по светлой дорожке из коротких жёстких волосков. Бара не знает, что, как и зачем делать, поэтому его хватает лишь на хриплое:

— Лёша…

Лёша вскидывает глаза и хитро щурится. Видит, что Бара уже плывёт, и закусывает губу с лёгким самодовольством. Окончательно выпутывается из белья, а потом всё же возвращается к задуманному. Диме хочется доставить удовольствие, хочется, чтобы он окончательно растерял своё дурацкое самообладание, чтобы задыхался и цеплялся за простыни. Лёша обхватывает Димин член рукой, примериваясь, проводит пару раз по всей длине и наклоняется, касаясь головки языком. Не то чтобы Лёша был экспертом в этом деле, но всё-таки кое-какой опыт имелся, а вкупе со стараниями…

Вообще, когда Лёша начинает действовать, думать становится некогда да и не нужно. Ни ему, ни Диме, который хрипло стонет и действительно комкает покрывало, прикусывая иногда губу на особо удачных движениях. Лёша жмурится, касается крепких бёдер, удерживая от резких движений, и с удовольствием смотрит на распалённого Диму. У того часто вздымается грудная клетка, пот стекает по вискам, и губы потеряли контур от бесконечных облизываний и поцелуев. Лёша хочет ещё больше реакций, поэтому выпускает член и резко трётся сначала подбородком, а потом щекой о чувствительную кожу бёдер.

— Су-ука, — Дима дёргается и ругается, — Лёш, ну не издевайся, будь человеком, а? — хрипит и ведёт бедрами, понукая продолжить.

Лёше бы ему припомнить сейчас всё, око за око, облом за облом, но внутри слишком яркое желание дойти уже до конца, слишком хочется Бару, с Барой… Лёша закусывает губу, смотрит на Диму из-под ресниц, наклоняется снова и дует на чувствительную головку. Ну немного-то поиграть можно? Чуть-чуть оттягивает яички, гладит мягкую горячую кожу и прикрывает глаза. Облизывается и прихватывает мягко головку ярко-красными губами. Даже улыбается чуть-чуть, пускай и не совсем удобно. Прячет зубы и примеряется к размерам — хочется до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах — чтобы тот стонал с ним, _под_ ним.

Лёша помогает себе рукой, потом, попривыкнув, отпускает и касается уже себя, потому что уже невозможно, возбуждает Дима, обстановка, _ситуация_. Он берёт до половины, выпускает, кружит языком, симметрично двигая рукой по собственному члену, наслаждаясь тем, как Бара свистяще втягивает воздух.

Тому уже совсем невыносимо лежать и сжимать зубы, стараясь не подаваться бёдрами вверх, мучительно безучастно принимать Лёшины действия, откликаясь лишь собственной реакцией, и Дима не выдерживает, вздёргивает Лёшу вверх, переворачивает, накрывая собой, и впивается губами в губы, даже не задумываясь о брезгливости. Какая уж тут брезгливость — кошки же чистоплотные, да и сам Бара чай не свинтус.

Он замирает на несколько секунд, нависая, впитывая эту картинку, а потом срывается. Касается руками и губами всего, до чего может дотянуться, и прислушивается к рваным вздохам. Лёша почему-то всё норовит ребро ладони закусить, вот только Диме это вообще не нравится. Хочется не только трогать, но и слушать. Сейчас голос у Лёши ещё более хриплый, низкий и от него по спине бегут мурашки. Поэтому Дима проявляет чудеса координации и ловкости, хватая чужую непослушную конечность, и переплетает по мере сил и возможностей их пальцы. И смотрит пристально.

— Хочу тебя слышать, — сам охреневает и чуть приходит в себя от звука севшего голоса. Такого желания и возбуждения он не испытывал чёрт его знает сколько.

— Слушай, — навылет стреляет глазами Лёша и снова целует, обхватывая руками шею.

Бара притирается, толкается пару раз, проезжаясь членом по животу и бёдрам, а потом тянет их руки вниз, понукает:

— Давай, помоги мне, — кладет руку Лёши на их члены, обхватывает сам, задевая чужие пальцы. Они несколько раз сбиваются с ритма и не могут сразу подстроиться друг под друга, но Лёша все равно сладко постанывает, а Дима несколько раз кусает его за шею и ключицы, глуша собственные звуки. Хочется вообще всего искусать, понаставить ярких меток и даже разочек выпихнуть так, например, в общий душ. Чтоб сразу и всем было ясно — занято, пристроено, не трогать! Бара вообще своим делиться не любит, да и не делится. Мысли продолжают прыгать с одной на другую, и приходится сосредоточиться на движениях — хочется уже кончить наконец-то. Лёша это чувствует, сжимает чуть сильнее и красиво выгибается, выставляя себя напоказ. Дима негромко рычит и замирает — удовольствие прошивает мощной волной и удержать весь свой вес крайне непросто.

Сил опираться на локоть больше нет, и он, скатившись с Лёши, отпихивает его руку и резче двигает собственной. Всматривается в искажённое эмоциями и ощущениями лицо. Лёша красивый. Он закатывает глаза и поддаёт бёдрами вверх, толкаясь в ласкающую его ладонь. Дима придвигается ещё ближе и прикусывает местечко за ухом, выбивая тихий вскрик. Лёшу это, похоже, совсем доводит до грани, потому что ещё секунд пять и он кончает, распахнув глаза и до синяков вцепившись Баре в плечо.

Кажется, этого несносного кота уносит в какую-то нирвану, а Бара наоборот — залипает. Водит кончиками пальцев по влажной груди, по сильным рукам и поджарому животу. Сейчас мышцы не так ярко выражены, но кому как не Диме знать — прессуха (да ещё какая) на месте. Лёша приходит в себя, когда чужие руки касаются чёлки, и улыбается сразу блаженно.

— Охуенно!

— Нормально так, по кайфу, — покладисто соглашается Бара, расслабленно улыбаясь. А че спорить?

— В смысле нормально?! Я тебя щас укушу!

— Да ты и так уже, — весело хмыкает Бара и сам легонько кусает.

— И ещё укушу! И скажи спасибо, что не откушу! — Лёша пихается локтём и дыбит шерсть. Ну, виртуально.

— Да ладно, ладно, — Бара нависает над своим кошачьим и заглядывает в глаза. — Мне понравилось.

— Попробовал бы по-другому ответить! — все ещё ершится и топорщит усы — образно.

— Пф, зачем пробовать, когда можно так, — Дима низко ржёт, а потом заваливает Лёшу на бок и целует легко в кончик носа. Возмущение сразу становится меньше.

— А ещё можно в душ сгонять, — Лёша жмурится довольно, но всё равно ворчит.

— Это ты меня так из кровати выгоняешь?

— Не дождёшься! — тут же реагирует Лёша и крепко хватается за чужую шею.

— Надеюсь, садиться мне на шею ты не собираешься, — Дима улыбается и смотрит тепло-тепло.

— Я подумаю, — ржёт Миранчук и всё-таки выбирается из кровати уже сам. Ох уж эти коты.

— Я ща тут усну, — предупреждает Дима, чувствуя, как наконец наваливается вся усталость этого дня.

— Вернусь, растолкаю и выпихну в душ, — безапелляционно заявляет Лёша, выглядывая уже из-за угла.

***

Лёша просыпается от яркого света, потому что вчера было совершенно не до задёргивания штор. Рядом мерно дышит Дима, всё ещё продолжая крепко обнимать. Внутри растекается какая-то дурацкая удовлетворённость и сытость. Мурчать не выходит, а вот погладить светлые, немного жесткие волосы — запросто. Собственно, отказывать себе в этом он не видит смысла и начинает аккуратно массировать затылок. Где-то на тумбочке — удивительно, что на ней, а не под — привычно жужжит айфон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Лёша косится на него, подумывая, что да ну нахер, но когда видит, что пишет брат, тянется и всё-таки берёт технику в руки.

Во вложении красуется фотка, естественно, с модным луком. Лёша смеётся негромко от ассоциаций с Лепсом — очки у Тохи точь-в-точь такие же. Их вечером ждут новоиспечённые Тарасовы — понаразвелось тут однофамильцев — на празднование свадьбы, и Антон, разумеется, заморочился над внешним видом ещё с утра. Лёше вот совершенно не до этого — он лежит, ощущая голой кожей тёплое бедро Бары, и вставать пока никуда не собирается.

Довольно ухмыляется и набирает Тоше в ответ:

«Я не буду тебе скидывать, как сейчас выгляжу»

Секунд через пять в чат прилетает «ой, всё» и дразнящийся смайлик. Лёша почти наяву может представить, как братик закатывает глаза и цокает языком. В принципе, он уже даже может себе представить диалог в лицах, если где-то рядом с Тошей была бы Даша. Но сейчас вот вообще не охота заморачиваться. Бара начинает возиться, обнимает ещё крепче, не открывая пока глаз, и, сползая на Лёшино плечо, бурчит:

— Че ты там всё в телефоне с утра пораньше?

— Да так, — Лёша снова гладит светлые волосы. — Тоха пишет.

— Че пишет? — длинные предложения утром это тяжело.

— Чтобы я не забыл, что засосы дня три сходят, — беспечно сообщает почти правдивую информацию Лёша и смотрит на то, как широко распахнулись светлые глаза Димы.

— …Кхм, — молчание длится ещё несколько секунд, видимо, идёт загрузка процессов. — И часто вы это обсуждаете?

— Да так, раз на раз не приходится, — Лёша жмёт плечами и старается не рассмеяться от вида ахуевшего Бары.

— В смысле?! — кажется, с Димы окончательно слетает сонливость.

— Тоналку я ему дарил в смысле, — поясняет Миранчук, глядя в чужие глаза и честно хлопая собственными.

— А он тебе? — Бара задаёт вопрос быстрее, чем успевает подумать, но после всё-таки подозрительно щурится.

— Презервативы, — не моргнув глазом тут же отвечает Лёша, продолжая наглаживать чужую шею кончиками пальцев. Дима продолжает пристально смотреть и охуевать, но потом его лицо чуть расслабляется, в отличие от хватки.

— Так… Ладно, — медленно проговаривает каждое слово, видимо, решая что-то для себя. — Я не хочу больше знать…

Лёша довольно щурится, кивает и наклоняется поближе к горячему — во всех смыслах — Диме. Ему тоже сейчас лень разводить диалоги и демагогию.

— Вот и правильно, — нависает немного. — Есть дела поинтереснее, чем обсуждать моего брата, который там, кстати, уже вовсю развлекается.

— То есть заняться тобой? — скептически хмыкает Бара, нагло облапывая подтянутую задницу обеими руками.

— Именно.


	4. Часть 4 или Заботьтесь о тех, кого приручили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот эта часть планировалась еще во время написания третьей, так как мы поняли, что нам мало хд
> 
> А еще стикеры с котиками вк ассоциативно добили Polisha:D
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239474)

_Сперва вы всем видом даете коту понять, что он вам глубоко безразличен, а пройдёт немного времени — и вы уже носитесь с ним, как курица с яйцом, потому что ему вроде как нездоровится._

Дима заваливается в квартиру Лёши, когда за окном уже темнеет и погода оставляет желать лучшего. Вот вроде бы — лето, а по ощущениям — пиздец осень. Он даже на толстовку безрукавку нацепил, только бы не задувало. И уже в лифте вспомнил, что у этого кошачьего, кажется, ещё и воду в доме горячую отключили. Не, ну что за пиздец? Новые технологии, новые технологии, но раз в год вспомните об истоках и доставайте тазик. Те, кто более продвинут, могут достать бойлер.

Миранчук встречает его босиком — ну что за идиота кусок? — в длинных штанах и огромном — и у кого только спиздил? — свитшоте. Даже рук толком не видно, только кончики пальцев торчат, когда обниматься лезет. Ну хоть не в одних труселях и то неплохо.

Бара как будто успел обжиться в Лёшиной квартире — всего-то за пару-тройку визитов. По крайней мере он вполне уверенно отодвигает Лёшу, лезет в верхний ящик тумбочки для обуви и достаёт оттуда пару тапок. Кидает перед Лёшей и преувеличенно сурово кивает, мол, «надевай». Лёша закатывает глаза, суёт ноги в тапки, а потом тоже лезет в тумбочку и достаёт вторую пару уже для Бары. И кто ещё из них идиот, спрашивается?

— Я не замёрз, вообще-то, — сообщает Миранчук уже на полдороге к гостиной.

— Ага, я заметил.

На этих словах Лёшу как-то слишком легко ловят за локоть и притягивают поближе к себе, трогая свободной рукой холодный нос. Дальше следует лёгкий профилактический подзатыльник и осуждающий взгляд. Приходится тупить глаза в пол и бурчать что-то про то, что зато сухой, а не мокрый! На что Лёша почти получает по ушам, тоже, кстати, холодным.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не думаешь, что у меня тут завалялся ужин? — Лёша плюхается на диван и приглушает орущее на весь дом музло.

— Зато ты завалялся. Не съем, так понадкусываю, — ржёт Бара и падает рядом. — Но вообще от чего-нибудь горяченького я бы не отказался, — зябко передергивает плечами.

— Так вот он я, — Лёша улыбается с подтекстом и раскидывает руки.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду чай, — Дима противоречит своим же словам и валит Лёшу на диван, укладываясь поверх.

Затем всё-таки переворачивает их обоих на бок. Прижимает этого идиота к спинке дивана так, чтобы ему не дуло в спину, и самоотверженно поворачивается к форточке задницей. Бара вообще чувствует какую-то дурацкую ответственность, чтобы этому ко… Тьфу, бля, Лёше было комфортно. Ну хоть одно радует — к лотку приучать не нужно. Лёша тем временем прячет холодные ладони под чужой красной толстовкой, от чего Бара и его пресс в первые мгновения напрягаются. А потом Дима матерится, доставая эти холодные — ага, нормально ему — культяпки и растирая их своими большими горячими ладонями.

— Вот я, конечно, так и почуял после твоего прямого эфира, что ты тут хернёй маешься, но что это заключается в попытках превратиться в ледышку… Что у тебя вообще за манера такая? В Австрии его грей, здесь грей, — Бара возмущается, но продолжает греть.

— А это я, может, всяких бродячих котов так приманиваю? — лукаво улыбается Лёша, пытаясь ногами стащить с Димы носки.

— Это я типа кот?

Дальше Дима слушает крайне смачную, яркую и подкреплённую доводами теорию, о том что он — котогопник. Лёша апеллирует к тому, что кое-кто суров, красив, иногда немного помят и не знает слов любви. Где-то на этом месте Дима откровенно ржёт и даже затыкает разошедшегося Лёшу поцелуем. Тот с удовольствием отвлекается, но потом опять возвращается к своим теориям. Оказывается, у него дома чай с валерианой, и именно это тянет гулящую свободную натуру к нему в тёплые объятья. Бара крутит у чужого виска пальцем и заявляет:

— Идиот, дело не в траве!

— Не в траве, не в тепле, а в чём тогда? — озадачивается вопросом Лёша. — Что ещё коты любят?

— Вот те делать нефиг, а, — бурчит Дима и привычно чешет и гладит Лёшу за ушами.

— М-м-м-м, — тот мычит и откидывает голову, давая простор рукам.

— Я вообще больше собак по жизни любил, — зачем-то сообщает Бара.

— А теперь? — Лёша открывает один глаз и всё-таки запускает снова руки под чужую толстовку.

— А теперь мне не оставили выбора, — сообщает Дима и чмокает Миранчука в по-прежнему холодный нос. — Лёха, я тебя щас в шарф по уши замотаю!

— Да что я могу сделать? — Лёша одновременно возмущается и оправдывается. — Я ж не погодный волшебник, чтоб по щелчку пальцев организовать нормальное лето!

— Носки надень, бля! И никакой магии не надо, — отбривает Дима и смотрит на чужое недовольно скривившееся лицо. Лёша при всей своей любви к обуви дома предпочитает шлепать по паркету босиком, потому что «и так же ноги на тренировках в бутсах парятся». Но Диму это не останавливает, он продолжает ворчать про возможный грипп, ОРВИ, воспаления и другие жуткие болячки, которыми пугают врачи. Он даже порывается встать и самолично найти эти дурацкие носки, но ему не позволяют — обнимают крепко за шею, прижимаются лбом и предлагают передислоцироваться на кухню. Дима кивает и ещё раз напоминает про тапочки. Лёша недовольно фыркает — дыбит шерсть — но слушается и топает на кухню, премерзко шаркая тапками и выражая таким образом всё неудовольствие. Возможно, он даже недовольно помахивает хвостом. Баринов трясет головой, мысленно ругается на себя и спешит следом, цапнув с дивана плед. На всякий случай.

Лёша возится у плиты, почёсывает шею и с интересом рассматривает огромную зелёную коробку Гринфилда в ассортименте. Чайник уже начинает потихоньку закипать, на столе стоят две кружки, а окно по-прежнему на проветривании. Дима проходит мимо, отвешивает очередной лёгкий подзатыльник и наконец-то выключает холодный воздух и шум в просторной светлой кухне.

— Какой чай будешь, Дим? — Лёша уютно шуршит обёртками, перебирая длинными пальцами упаковочки. — Есть ромашка… лотос, а ещё что-то зимнее и барбарис. Ананас, земляника, бля-я… Никогда не думал, что это так сложно — выбрать чай.

— Да мне как-то без разницы, есть че-нить кисленькое? — заглядывает через плечо, пытаясь разобраться в названиях. — Или во-он тот, с мятой, надеюсь, не с кошачьей, — и сам угорает со своей дурацкой шутки.

— Я тебе сейчас ромашку успокоительную заварю, умник! — Лёша всё-таки выбирает для себя мятный пакетик, а Диме пихает в руки упаковку с малиной.

— А вы в детстве с Тохой к логопеду не ходили? А то мне тут послышалось — заварю-завалю… — Бара ржёт и подначивает, наливая кипяток в кружку.

Лёша дожидается, пока тот отставит всё горячее подальше, а потом р-раз — и зажимает Диму между собой и столешницей.

— Бар-ра, — намеренно прокатывает «р» на языке, — ты б не провоцировал, а то ж за мной не заржавеет, — и отстраняется, куснув за шею.

Диме хочется ляпнуть что-то умилительно-дебильное типа «котик выпустил зубки, да?», но он сдерживается:

— Чай стынет, — и хмыкает негромко. — Не заржавеет у него… Заледенеет!

— Щас у тебя что-нибудь заледенеет, если продолжишь кобениться! — Лёша предельно серьёзен и уже повернут в сторону окна. Бара вздыхает, ловит за руку и утягивает к себе поближе. Ну правда, куда этого Миранчука несёт постоянно? Только-только квартира перестала вымерзать, а в кухне и то даже теплее, а с Лёшкой и подавно.

Тот забавно вертится у Димы в руках и старается устроиться с максимальным комфортом для себя. Правда в процессе пинает Бару своими коленками и локтями так, что приходится опять фиксировать.

— Хорош вертеться! Всего испинал уже, ну! — Лёша только улыбается довольно и тянет руку к чашке с чаем.

Изворачиваться неудобно, поэтому Лёша в итоге садится нормально (и отдельно), но хитро поглядывать на Диму не перестаёт.

— Чего? — Бара наконец не выдерживает пристального внимания.

— Ничего, думаю — на что бы тебя развести? — Лёха сверкает глазами и пожимает плечами.

— Пылесос не куплю, и не проси.

— Бля, Бара! — пихает кулаком в плечо. — Убиваешь всю романтику в зародыше.

— Ну хочешь, цветы тебе припру в следующий раз? Или там — свечи, хоть погреешься об них.

— Ой, вот любишь ты всё извратить.

— Ну да, чего это я, ты ж кошак, тебе если букетик — то только валерьянки, — Лёша супится и показывает язык. А Диме так тепло становится, что аж жарко. — Или травки какой, для чистки организма.

— Бара, ты дурень! — поворачивается боком и принципиально смотрит только в окно, игнорируя Диму. Это забавно первые минуты две, а потом становится не до смеха — хочется уюта. Поэтому пока Лёша строит неприступную крепость, Дима поднимается, моет чашку и обнимает со спины, утыкаясь подбородком в чужую макушку.

— Давай кинцо глянем? — ведёт от плеч к запястьям. Туда-обратно, создавая трение и разгоняя кровь по венам. — Только без всяких там мылодрам, м?

Лёша держится еще пару секунд, а потом все же расплывается в улыбке. Он вообще солнечный такой и уютный, ещё и свитер этот дурацкий огромный… Хочешь не хочешь, а настроишься на романтический-лирический лад. Дима вообще не очень любит эту свою сторону показывать, как-то не с руки, не по статусу, не по образу. К тому же не всем нужно про неё знать…

Они перебираются обратно на диван и минут пять спорят о том, что смотреть. Лёша прерывает Диму поцелуем, когда тот начинает заливать про отличные боевики Тарантино, а Бара грозится натянуть на Миранчука носки, завернуть в плед, связать и так оставить, если тот посмеет включить Восьмую милю.

Всё в итоге сводится к двум финальным вариантам: либо Ночной Дозор, либо Дьявол носит Прада. Бара топит за российское кино, а Лёша отстаивает классику жанра.

— Ну и что, как решать будем?

— Делай что хочешь, но я эту херню медийную смотреть не буду, — в подтверждение своих слов Дима отворачивает экран ноутбука и скрещивает руки на груди. Миранчук открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь придумать достойные аргументы, которые разбиваются о чугунное Бариновское «и чё?».

— Ну, Ди-им, — в итоге применяет свой детский приём, тянет чужое имя и укладывается подбородком на плечо. — Ну пожа-алуйста!

— И не подумаю, я и так в прошлый раз уступил! — фыркает. — Так что — нет.

— Ой бля, ладно! Только тогда ты идёшь и делаешь нам ещё чай, — Лёша вытягивает ноги позади Димы и усиленно спихивает его с дивана.

— Скачивай пока, — бросает Бара, поднимаясь с дивана. Так уж и быть, с чая от него не убудет.

— Да онлайн посмотрим, — отмахивается Лёша.

— Ага, с рекламой средств для потенции в самый напряжённый момент? — Дима фыркает и легонько пинает Лёшу по голени. — Скачай, не ленись.

— А что, тебе гугл рекламу средств для потенции выдаёт? — Лёша переспрашивает и лукаво улыбается. — Мне вот нет.

— Бля, всё, иди в жопу, — Бара скрывается на кухне.

Лёша довольно улыбается, потягивается и выдыхает. С Димой ему _хорошо_ , Дима замечательный и, главное, отлично справляется с просыпающейся временами опекой Тоши. Брат искренне переживает и иногда устраивает тест-драйв из подколок и шутеек. Бара держится молодцом, и это заставляет им гордиться. И обязательно отправлять Тоше ехидные смайлики или дурацкие мемасы.

Фильм скачивается быстро, Бара чем-то гремит на кухне и, кажется, матюкается. Но звона посуды не слышно — значит, можно продолжать релаксировать. Ещё бы плед для полного счастья… Плед в голову прилетает так быстро, что даже обидно. Вот вам и бойтесь своих желаний…

Ноутбук отправляется на столик, кружки туда же, а Дима сдвигает Лёшины ноги и усаживается рядом.

На моменте с куклой-пауком Лёша морщится, издает громкое «фу» и пинает Диму. Ибо нехуй. Ещё через пять минут матерится уже Дима, потому что Лёше приспичило развернуться и он едва не сбросил Бару с дивана, вертевшись. Но в итоге Лёша устраивается на боку, уложив голову — и подушку — на колени Диме и зарывшись в плед. Осталось замурчать.

Дима на это только посмеивается и потягивает чай, поглаживая чужую макушку. Никто не урчит, не возмущается — почти — и в фильме нет рекламы. Это радует. Правда на половине Лёша все-таки бурчит «да ну, бля» и утыкается носом в живот Диме, ещё приобняв и натянув плед на голову. Вы посмотрите, какие мы нежные!

— Лёх, ну договорились же вместе смотреть, — выходит чуть более обиженно, чем задумывалось. Кокон под рукой недовольно ворочается и оттуда показывается кончик носа.

— Я слушаю и вообще я рядом, — обнимает крепче и снова прячется под плед.

— Ты сейчас пригреешься и уснёшь, — ворчит Дима.

— Не усну.

— Уснёшь.

— Мяу.

— Ебать аргументы, Лёх, — прыскает со смеху и запускает руку под плед, ероша волосы.

— Какие есть, главное, что на тебя действуют, — ловит руку и подкладывает себе под щёку. Пригрелся, думает Дима. Фильм он ставит на паузу, и теперь всё внимание только Лёше.

— Давай в кровать топай, — у Димы сегодня крайне воспитательное настроение. — Лёха, я серьёзно.

— Да ты вообще ебать серьёзный, — вторят ему из-под пледа. — Смотри кинцо, мне и тут хорошо.

— Предлагаешь потом тебя в кровать на руках тащить?

— А я не против, — Лёша обхватывает за пояс ещё крепче и кажется, что весит сейчас столько, что и домкратом не поднять.

— А если я не дотащу? Ну, волоком разве что, — усмехается Бара. Он, конечно, к Лёшке нежность какую-то совершенно нездоровую испытывает, но всё ещё не готов провести всю ночь сидя на диване, пока это чудо дрыхнет у него на коленках.

— Ну разбудишь! — всё-таки смотрит на него сонным взглядом. Точно, пригрелся. Бара вздыхает, накрывает обратно пледом и включает фильм. Домой всё равно не очень хотелось, да и осталось минут двадцать до конца. О том, как он будет конвоировать своего кошачьего в другую комнату, Бара старается не думать.

Когда на экране появляются титры, Лёша уже действительно мирно сопит, обнимая за пояс. Деваться некуда, приходится будить.

— Лёха, — тихо зовёт Бара и гладит по голове. — Лёш, вставай, — тот ворочается, но не просыпается. — Я тебя сейчас на руках понесу или вообще столкну!

— Ну че ты злой такой? — невнятно мычат из-под пледа. — Ща поднимусь я.

— Поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли, — улыбается Дима, — давай-давай, я тебя уложу да пойду.

— Куда-а пойдёшь?! — Лёша аж вскидывается. — Сидеть! Лежать!

Плед падает на пол, Лёша хлопает глазами и усердно трёт их кулаком. Другой рукой крепко держится за Димино колено и выглядит совершенно по-домашнему.

— Ты время видел? — добавляет, сам скашивая глаза на часы.

— Видел, поэтому и говорю: уложу и пойду, — Диме вроде и хочется остаться, да и не раз уже просыпались вместе. Но то — сборы или отдых. Ну или… получалось так, в общем. Здесь же что-то более личное и серьёзное, что ли. Такие вещи спросонья не решаются обычно. Но обычно — это не про Лёшу. Он порывисто обнимает за шею, неудобно изогнувшись, и шепчет на ухо:

— Дим, оставайся, а? — и опять по-кошачьи ластится.

Сменил тактику, зараза. Бара молчит ещё пару секунд, сомневаясь.

— А целоваться я с кем на ночь буду? Я, может, привык! — приводит ещё аргумент Лёша.

Дима не выдерживает и смеётся. Ну невозможный же кошак!

— Ладно, ладно, — поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Пошли спать тогда.

— Вот то-то же. И нечего выёживаться.


	5. Часть 5 или Досуг досугом погоняет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пора признать, что мы с этими котами далеко и надолго
> 
> Спонсоры части: сторис Бары с кинотеатра и твит выловившей Диму болельщицы, что от него пахнет корицей
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239473)

_Коты — это ценнейший ресурс. Они уют вырабатывают._

Когда Бара звонит и заявляет, что ждёт его в очередном ТЦ с билетами в кино, Лёша лишь пожимает плечами, отписывается брату и уматывает по указанному адресу. Когда Лёша видит Бару в натянутом на глаза капюшоне, то смешливо фыркает — сам-то он уже успел свыкнуться со своей известностью. Когда Бара тянет его за рукав к випкам, где есть диваны и почти нет людей, Лёша начинает подозревать, что где-то есть подвох. Когда Лёша видит, что на билетах красуется надпись «Король Лев», а Дима краснеет, сердце затапливает какой-то запредельной нежностью.

Лёше хочется то ли пошутить что-то, то ли обнять крепко-крепко. Но ни то, ни другое сделать не выходит. Дима быстро скрывается в темноте зала, и его приходится догонять. Лёша умиляется до крайности и тоже ныряет в помещение, высматривая тёмно-красную толстовку или белую майку.

Лёша игнорирует загорающуюся заставку Диснея и смотрит на завороженное лицо Димы. Тот чуть подаётся вперёд, приоткрывает рот и во все глаза смотрит на экран. Это чертовски трогательно. Лёша ловит чужую ладонь и переплетает пальцы — ему же надо куда-то выплёскивать свою нежность и умиление?

Вообще, глядя на Диму _теперь_ , Лёше даже представить сложно, что кто-то может назвать его «грубым», «резким», «вспыльчивым». Нет, на поле-то оно понятно — амплуа обязывает. А вот в жизни… Наверное, Рифат прав. Этот _ласковый_ Дима только для своих, для очень близких. Всегда готов вписаться за друга или разгрести чьи-то проблемы, причём так легко, прямо и без расшаркиваний.

Дима же тем временем сильнее сжимает руку и подаётся к экрану. Лёша косит глаза и замечает, что губа-то закушена и даже подрагивает. Бара трёт нос свободной рукой и аккуратно, пытаясь сделать это незаметно, промаргивается. На экране, конечно же, драма, но Лёше интереснее наблюдать за драмой по соседству. Чужие глаза уже прямо-таки очевидно на мокром месте, и Лёша не выдерживает:

— Дим…

— Мужики не плачут! — стойко сообщает Дима, всё ещё покусывая губы и глядя на экран.

— Ага, они ревут, — ну не может Лёша молчать, тут либо язвительность умеренная, либо сахарность повышенная. Миранчуку всё-таки ближе первый вариант.

— Лёх, атыбись, а… у меня это вообще-то мультик детства, — Дима шмыгает носом и трёт глаза уже не скрываясь, а Лёша тянется и обнимает за плечи, утыкаясь губами в макушку. Почему-то ему кажется, что пахнет чем-то сладким. Может, попкорн? Бара ворочается под боком, вздрагивает и смотрит влажными глазами на экран. Правда, всё равно не забывает буркнуть сиплое «расскажешь кому!..». Леша тихо уверяет, что даже и в мыслях не было. Это только для него, личное. И уж чем-чем, а таким Димой делиться вообще нет никакого желания. Поэтому Лёша прижимает растроганного донельзя Бару к себе и возвращается к просмотру.

***

Когда они вываливаются из кинотеатра, у Димы какое-то слишком тихое и умиротворённое состояние. Лёша оставляет своего — теперь-то можно так говорить, наверное — Баринова залипать на фонтан и отправляется за мороженым. Хочется продлить момент и ещё немного продлить Димину открытость и, может быть, даже уязвимость? Можно было бы ещё погулять по ночному городу… Лёша улыбается, возвращаясь к Диме и протягивая ему мороженое.

— Держи, — тот поворачивается и приваливается лбом к плечу, но мороженое, правда, забирает. Бурчит что-то непонятное, пока Лёша разглядывает витрины и принюхивается, ощущая лёгкий запах вроде бы корицы. Сейчас, вдали от попкорна, запах становится более явным и исходит, как ни странно, кажется, от Димы.

— Блин, чем-то пахнет сладким таким, не от тебя, Бар? — Лёша ещё раз принюхивается, на этот раз показательно.

— Ну у тебя и подкаты, Лёх, — Бара вскидывает брови и удивлённо хмурится, но подозрения Лёши окончательно не развеивает.

Тот, правда, решает не докапываться, а понаблюдать и поприглядываться. Так же даже интереснее.

За Димой вообще наблюдать занятно. Не рыбка в аквариуме, конечно, но тем не менее. Лёше любопытно, он действительно так просто принял всё, что между ними завертелось, или просто игнорирует некие… несоответствия привычным стандартам? Он поначалу ещё немного дёрганым был на сборах, но _действовал_ уверенно уже тогда. Впрочем, демонстрировать сомнения явно не в природе Димы. Лёше, правда, кажется, что сейчас их в принципе нет.

Бара вздыхает, вертит рожок и пробует на вкус. Морщит нос и снова вздыхает.

— Ты чего? — удивляется Лёша: неужели проебался с выбором вкуса? — Невкусно, что ли? — бессмертная классика — пломбир с шоколадной крошкой — обычно нравился всем.

— Да не, норм, — отмахивается Дима, а потом всё-таки добавляет. — Пошли кофе, что ли, куплю.

— Ответочка?

— Пальцы, блин, в розеточку! — снова вздыхает. — Глаза закрываются, взбодриться надо бы.

— А я тогда чаю лучше, — не собирается скромничать Лёша, — зелёный без сахара.

— Я помню.

Лёша понимает, что удивляться нечему — чай они у него пили и даже не раз, но это всё равно приятно. У Димы, как оказалось, вообще отличная память и постоянное желание кого-нибудь опекать. Видимо, это из-за того, что у Бары аж двое племяшек и не седьмая вода на киселе, а от родной старшей сестрёнки. Лёша его прекрасно понимает и ещё больше ценит за отношение к маме — у них с братом это отдельная, святая, можно сказать, тема. Для мамы — всё что угодно. И Дима разделяет эту позицию от и до.

Он как-то раз слышал, как Бара сюсюкался по телефону с племянницей, а потом завис у стеллажей в Детском мире, выбирая сначала конструктор, а потом машинку на пульте управления. Лёша подозревает, что Тоша будет таким же сумасшедшим крестным с огромным количеством подарков и конфет, которые будет точить с дочкой Тары втайне от родителей, когда та подрастёт. Может, оба пытаются компенсировать то, чего самим не хватило в детстве?

— Мы за кофе идём? — вырывает из размышлений хриплый голос. — Или ты тут решил заснуть? — Бара уже на ногах и качается с пятки на носок, ожидая, когда Лёша отомрёт. Тот ещё раз оглядывает Димку, поднимается с лавочки и молча пихает кулаком в плечо.

Вообще, Лёша слабо представляет, что и где в этом ТЦ располагается, но Бара, видимо, ориентируется на отлично и уже тащит его куда-то вглубь мимо сонного персонала и малочисленных покупателей. Хочется верить, что там, куда его ведут, действительно можно разжиться стаканчиком хорошего зелёного чая. И Лёша не разочаровывается, когда видит две меловые доски, испещрённые названиями напитков и различных добавок. Дима же в этом всём как рыба в воде и уже сноровисто принюхивается к выставленным баночкам, попутно что-то спрашивая у бариста.

Лёша стоит чуть поодаль и вникнуть даже не пытается — раз уж Дима вызвался, пусть. Пока можно настрочить сообщение братику, что фильм трогательный — ну как мультик, в общем — и какие дальше планы пока непонятно, но какие-то определённо будут.

Потом Лёша отвлекается на инстаграм и возвращается в мир, только когда ему под нос пихают обжигающий и чем-то охерительно пахнущий чай.

— Это что? — любопытно сверкая глазами, интересуется Лёша и продолжает вдыхать запах.

— Всё-то тебе расскажи, — Бара улыбается и осторожно отхлёбывает свой кофе.

— И покажи! — Лёша кивает, ответно поднимая уголки губ. — Куда мы дальше? — вечер какой-то до безобразия хороший, и очень хочется его продлить. Дима, видимо, того же мнения.

— Ты машину где запарковал?

— На парковке, где ж ещё? А чё?

— Вот ты мажорище, — вздыхает и кивает на эскалатор. Лёша удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Ничего себе предъявы!

— Ну, а что, ты не можешь своим ходом передвигаться? — лёгкость постепенно начинает улетучиваться, и Лёше от этого как-то грустно. Ему хочется ещё немного такого другого Димы, и он, украдкой оглянувшись, ведёт ладонью по чужому стаканчику, а потом и по пальцам. Бара тут же немного тушуется и шипит, что кто-то должен быть аккуратнее. Лёше кажется, что он поймал уходящий момент за хвост.

— Не ворчи, мне не в ломак машину тут оставить, если чё, — и улыбается открыто-искренне. — Ну так?

Бара бурчит что-то про наглых котов, которые опять своевольничают, но больше не бычит, а мирно кивает в сторону выхода. Лёша понимающе хмыкает — гулять так гулять. Благо расписание позволяет полуночничать.

Народу на улицах уже мало, что только радует. Бара тянет Лёшу прочь с главной улицы в переплетение улочек и переулков. Тут ещё тише. Лёша чувствует, как у него начинает разыгрываться тактильность, и от греха подальше прячет руки в карманы толстовки.

— Мы в Славянске когда мелкие были, любили с Тохой пошляться где-нибудь по ебеням, — Лёша вдруг начинает рассказывать. — По главным улицам нам неинтересно было, надо было обязательно куда-то залезть. По темноткам нас мама, конечно, не отпускала, но тогда и днём было прикольно гулять.

— А в Москве уже только школа-тренировки-интернат, — понимающе кивает Дима. Лёша тоже кивает и глубже прячет руки — трогать Диму хочется неимоверно. За руку взять, переплести пальцы, можно было бы даже голову на плечо положить… И почувствовать себя совершенно счастливой восьмиклассницей. Ну или что-то вроде того. Телефон в кармане жужжит, и Лёша почти уверен, что это Антон. Наверняка требует, чтобы кто-то не творил херню и не нарывался на провокации. Лёша думает, что ответит братику позже. Сейчас он лучше понаблюдает за Барой, который вертит в руках стаканчик с кофе, изредка к нему прикладываясь. Кажется, что он и не пьёт почти. А в воздухе по-прежнему пахнет чем-то сладким.

Лёше по-прежнему хочется мур-мур-мур.

Он свой чай уже допил — дурацкая привычка в три глотка приканчивать всё, что не обжигает язык с одной капли — и думает теперь, а не отобрать ли кофе у Димы. Ну так, чисто попробовать. Ему любопытно.

— Дай глотну, — Лёша протягивает ладонь и щёлкает пальцами, предлагая вложить стаканчик ему в руку.

— Глотаешь? — Дима хмыкает с подтекстом и дёргает бровями, отдавая кофе.

— Бара, бля! — Лёша, кажется, почти скучает по времени, когда Дима терялся от предложений поцеловаться и пресекал все попытки спуститься руками ниже пояса. А то освоился, значит, и обнаглел. Моментально!

Тот только плечами жмёт и протягивает стаканчик, продолжая посмеиваться. Всё-таки не часто ему удаётся Лёшу вогнать в краску. Обычно всё с точностью до наоборот, но он быстро учится. Так что Лёше приходится терпеть и пожинать плоды своего тлетворного влияния. Не то чтобы он против.

Прежде чем глот… прежде чем попробовать, Миранчук принюхивается и тут же удивлённо вскидывает голову.

— Ди-им, — тянет слишком настороженно и заинтересованно. Бара тут же подбирается. — А ты туда сахар клал?

— Клал, а что? — смотрит, прищурившись.

— Ничего, — Леша отхлёбывает, явственно ощущая корицу, — сладкоежка, — возвращает стаканчик и облизывается.

— Мы ща с тобой эти углеводы километражем отмотаем, — отмахивается Дима.

— Или ещё какими занятиями, — теперь уже очередь Лёши довольно улыбаться и жмуриться.

— Намекаешь, чтобы я позвал к себе? — Бара выглядывает из-за своего стаканчика.

— Да можно и ко мне, — Лёша пожимает плечами. — А с утреца на базу поедем.

Бара качает головой и садится на ближайшую лавочку, окружённую кустами. Свет фонаря красиво ложится, так что хочется взять да и сфотографировать такого Бару. Лёша себе не отказывает, но вместо — боже упаси — поста или истории в инсте кидает фотку брату. Ответ прилетает незамедлительно и капсом.

_«ЭТ ЧЕ?  
Ну-ка кыш!  
Брысь  
Разошлись по домам-кроватям!  
У нас режим!»_

Лёша падает рядом с Барой и смеётся, уткнувшись носом в чужую толстовку, а потом отсылает ответку.

_«Еще скажи, что по разным»_

_«Ща приеду  
и проконтролирую  
если дальше выебываться будешь»_

Тоша как всегда в своем репертуаре. Переживает и пытается заботиться с присущей только ему доёбистостью.

_«Что, прям посмотришь?»_

Лёша не может отказать себе в удовольствии немного понервировать-подоводить братика. В конце концов не привыкать уже.

_«На слабо не бери  
Бару лучше береги»_

_«Кто-то ради Даши в поэты подался?»_

— Бля, Лёх, я ща телефон твой расхерачу, — Лёша так увлёкся перепиской с Антоном, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, глядя на смурного Диму.

— Вот у тебя замашки вдвшные, а…

— А у тебя вообще интернет-зависимость, — припечатывает Бара, с обидой косясь на телефон.

— Я просто на связи с братом, — для Лёши это простая прописная истина.

— А что, космический канал отключили из-за непогоды? — хмыкает Бара.

— И ты туда же!

— И я туда же. Телефон отдай, — Бара тянет руки к чужому гаджету.

— И не подумаю! — нашёл дурака, телефон ему отдавай. Ага, счаз!

Завязывается не то лёгкая потасовка, не то возня в песочнице. Бара пытается изловчиться и отобрать технику, а Лёша проявляет чудеса ловкости и вскакивает на ноги.

— Не смей писать брату! — Бара, кажется, даже немного негодует.

— Я сейчас ещё и фотки слать буду!

— Подь сюды, — ох уж эти гоповатые замашки и хитрый прищур светлых глаз!

— Нет! — показывает язык и открывает камеру, а затем нагло, без согласия, фоткает недовольного Бару. — Видишь, и вовсе не больно! — тут же отправляет фото брату, на что незамедлительно получает:

_«А че он такой счастливый?  
Мне точно не надо приезжать?»_

_«Братик, дорогой, тебе заняться нечем?»_

_«Скучашки /стикер кота из Шрека/»_

_«Поехали завтра после трени к тебе?»_

Ответ он уже не видит. Бара закрывает экран ладонью и смотрит устало и немного, совсем чуть-чуть, осуждающе.

— Всё, поехали давай ко мне.

— Ревнуешь? — Лёша понимает, что глупый, очень глупый вопрос, но задать его иррационально хочется.

— А есть повод?

— Это мой брат, — Лёша жмёт плечами. — Тут как в Томе и Джерри — любишь меня, люби и мою мышь, только степень побольше. Он всегда будет рядом.

— Да ладно, я прекрасно к Тохе отношусь, ты знаешь, — Дима чуть отступает.

— Зна-аю, — тянет довольно и всё-таки ловит чужую руку, мгновенно переплетая пальцы и сжимая покрепче. — Я вот тебя, например, совершенно к Жеме не ревную!

— Ты дурак? Рифат — друг! — Бара округляет глаза.

— Вот именно, — констатирует Лёша с видом победителя и нехотя отпускает чужую руку. Они всё-таки всё ещё на улице. — Ладно, что ты там говорил, к тебе? — переспрашивает с хитрецой.

— Сначала отдай телефон, потом поговорим, — совершенно серьёзно просит Дима и укоряюще-нежно добавляет. — Зависимый ты мой.

Лёша смотрит во все глаза на него, на протянутую раскрытую ладонь и решает, что хрен с ним с этим телефоном. Блокирует и отдаёт, пробегаясь пальцами по ремешку от массивных часов.

— И как мы добираться будем? — интересуется Лёша. Баре явно виднее, как удобней.

— На такси или на метро. Можно ещё обратно к твоей машине вернуться, мы не настолько далеко ушли, — Дима загибает пальцы, перечисляя.

Лёша сходу и не знает, что выбрать. Метро — быстро, но тогда не избежать внимания. Такси — тоже такое себе. Наверное, действительно правильнее и практичнее вернуться за машиной. Завтра и на базу удобнее ехать будет.

— Пошли на парковку, — всё-таки решает и сжимает в кармане ключи от своей малышки. — Только тебе придётся вернуть мне телефон для навигатора, — добавляет, улыбаясь, и оборачивается на отставшего на полшага Бару.

— А моим указаниям, значит, не доверяешь? — поддевает его в ответ Дима, но так, чисто принципа ради.

— А в твои указания камеры и скоростные ограничения входят? — Лёша выгибает бровь и спешно отворачивается, потому что Бару хочется обнять и игриво куснуть за ухо, но с этим явно нужно повременить.

Сила воли у Лёши уже и так на пределе. А Бара и его дурацкий сладкий кофе ещё и усугубили ситуацию. Телефон, к слову, ему так и не возвращают. Дима принципиально вбивает адрес на своём. За что получает недовольное ворчание и претензии по поводу озвучки Яндекс-навигатора. Так и едут, препираясь всю дорогу.

У Бары оказывается внезапно светлая и уютная квартирка, и хотя по здравому размышлению ничего необычного в этом нет, но Лёша ожидал… чего-то другого. Впрочем, ему нравится, о чём он и сообщает Диме, оставив на чужих губах короткий поцелуй. Короткий, чтобы не увлекаться так прямо с порога.

Он быстро по-хозяйски заглядывает во все двери, замечая, что мебели не так уж много, и вся она достаточно спокойных цветов. Спальню он специально игнорирует, хотя краем глаза видит — кровать что надо. Дальше ревизии подвергается ванная под ворчание Димы, который в итоге уматывает переодеваться, а сам Лёша утекает на кухню. Ему снова хочется чего-то горячего. Можно, конечно, и к Диме поприставать, но сегодня он у Лёши в категории «на сладкое», так что, пожалуй, неплохо и чайку бахнуть.

— Я поставлю чайник? — Лёша кричит вглубь квартиры.

— Сколько угодно, — доносится приглушённое из-за дверей.

Лёша кивает сам себе и принимается за дело. Чайник и вода проблем не вызывают, а вот чашки и собственно сам чай… Приходится пошариться по ящикам.

Когда Лёша открывает очередной шкафчик, то перед носом оказывается куча пакетиков с яркими рисунками, но ярче всего в глаза бросается огромное — ну по меркам самого Лёши — количество корицы. И пакетик с молотой, и палочки, и стручковая, хотя это вроде бы ваниль… Кажется, кто-то что-то явно не договаривал.

— Бара! — зовет Лёша, решая проверить всё уже наверняка. — Иди сюда!

В коридоре раздается бурчание, шуршание и вот — Дима уже стоит на пороге.

— Чего?

— Так ты, оказывается, по корице маньячишь, — Лёша отходит, демонстрируя содержимое полки, — а я всё думал — ей, не ей пахнет? Партизан!

— Эээ, ну… люблю просто, а что такого-то?

— Да ты ей пропах весь насквозь! Стоило, значит, только в Москву вернуться, — Лёша притворно осуждающе качает головой, но тут же не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху.

— В смысле в Москву вернуться? — Дима зависает, забывает смутиться или огрызнуться и чешет затылок.

— Ну, на сборах я за тобой такой тяги не замечал вообще-то, — Лёша усмехается по-доброму.

— Ну так где я там её достану? — пожимает плечами и отодвигает Лёшу от полки, доставая пакетик. — Корицу, кстати, можно и в чай добавлять.

— Тебе-то её вообще везде можно добавлять, — смеётся Лёша и двигается к следующему ящику, твёрдо намереваясь найти таки чашки.

Дима на это лишь пожимает плечами и оповещает, что чашки в посудомоечной машине. Леша достаёт, ставит на стол две забавные кружки, явно подаренные, и смотрит на чудную картину — Бара и чайник. А потом не выдерживает, делает несколько шагов и крепко обнимает со спины. Утыкается носом в стрижку и вдыхает теперь уже явный запах пряной специи.

— Мяу.

— Что?

— Просто. Хорошо.

Бара молчит пару мгновений, расслабленно облокачиваясь на обнимающего его Лёшу.

— Может, всё же дашь мне заварить чай? — Дима снова противоречит своим же словам, откидывая голову на чужое плечо и прижимаясь ближе. — Ты же сам его хотел, в конце концов.

— Да хрен бы с этим чаем, — крепче обнимает и касается губами тёплой кожи за ухом. Лёша не один раз видел, как девчонки наносят туда капельку духов, и ему становится интересно, а только ли девчонки? Он втягивает воздух носом, заставляя Бару вздрогнуть, а потом хулиганит — касается кончиком языка чуть солоноватой кожи.

— Лёш-ш-ш-ш, — шипит тот, хватая губами воздух.

— Не девчонка, — констатирует Лёша, окончательно удостоверившись. От всего Бары корицей, может, и пахнет, но кожа за ухом — это просто тёплая кожа. Которой, впрочем, хочется коснуться ещё.

— И как же ты это понял, м? — язвительно усмехается Бара, явно будучи не против, чтобы его шею и дальше обнюхивали и выцеловывали.

— Парфюм за уши не наносишь, так и понял, — улыбается Лёша, не упустив случая чуть прихватить жилку на шее зубами.

— А больше тебя, значит, ничего не смутило?

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет Миранчук, на мгновение снова прижимаясь губами, — в принципе, да и на практике, нет.

И ведь его действительно ничегошеньки не смущает. И Лёша надеется, что и Диму ничего не смущает, особенно если брать в расчёт, что он сейчас тут с ним. Даже не огрызается особо, только прижимается и позволяет своевольничать.

Лёше хо-ро-шо. Без оговорок и уточнений, просто и откровенно. Спокойно, тепло, уютно.

— Ди-им, — повторяет свою давнюю летнюю фразу слово в слово, — давай целоваться?

— Что, прям так сразу? — подкалывает Баринов. Вот он «сценарию» не следует, говорит как хочет и что хочет. Вообще на прошлое не оглядывается, небось. Ну и хорошо.

— Можешь сначала вернуть мне телефон, — Лёша корчит рожу и добавляет, прежде чем Дима успеет воспротивиться. — Отпишусь Тохе, что у тебя, а то начнёт волноваться, выяснять, искать, и ведь найдёт! Будешь в три часа ночи вскакивать и открывать дверь, а то выломают к чертям.

— Не брат, а цербер какой-то, — фыркает Дима, но из объятий выпутывается и идёт за телефоном. — Чесслово, носится с тобой, как дракон с принцессой!

— Это ты мне так за девчонку мстишь? — старший Миранчук смеётся и снимает закипевший чайник с огня. Вообще, он искренне думал, что у Баринова чайник электрический, а тут такой раритет, можно сказать. Дима возвращается, на реплику отмалчивается и протягивает телефон. На нём красуется три пропущенных от Тоши.

— А вообще было время, я так же с ним носился, — пожимает плечами Лёша. — Ты вот за сестру с мамой ответственность чувствуешь, а мы с Тошей — за маму и друг за друга.

Он опускает глаза к экрану и жмёт кнопку набора. Проще говорить, чем переписываться смсками. Тоша берёт трубку через три длинных гудка и сразу начинает частить, что он вообще-то волновался и сильно. А кто-то явно наглая жопа, не наблюдающая часов!

— Тош, — Лёша аккуратно прерывает словесный поток. — Успокойся, жив, здоров, у Бары.

— Ах, вот кто у меня брата похищает и развращает! — мигом возмущается трубка.

— Пока только похищает, — наигранно грустно сообщает Лёша.

— Тьфу ты, ну! И здесь нельзя положиться. Сам займись тогда, что, — предлагает брат, зевая.

— Одобряешь?

— Ну, чутка приодеть, — троллит брат. — Пару уроков по светскому поведению, — Лёша от смеха уже подхрюкивает. — Эй, чё ты там ржёшь? Половое воспитание хоть в порядке?

— В порядке, — угорает Лёша, наблюдая за тем, как Бара попеременно хлопает глазами и ртом. Рыбка.

— Ну-ну. Передай там Баре, что я надеюсь, что отдаю братика в надёжные руки.

— Да он слышит, — отмахивается Лёша. — Ладно, давай закругляться, — он прощается с Антоном, а потом переводит всё внимание на краснеющего и охуевающего Диму.

— Ну что? — разводит руками. — Зато тебе после Тохи никакие знакомства с родителями не страшны!

— Мяу.

— Вот щас не понял, — Лёша, кажется, чувствует тоже, что и Дима, когда он общается с братом.

— Я тоже, не переживай.

— Ладно, не буду, — покладисто соглашается. — А теперь, может, всё-таки целоваться? — остро улыбается и по-кошачьи довольно щурится.

— Сначала — чай, — видимо, чисто из вредности сопротивляется Дима. Лёша пожимает плечами, ведь добрую улыбку Баринову спрятать не удаётся. А коты иногда должны быть покладистыми. Поэтому Лёша соглашается.

— Чай так чай, — подходит и снова лезет с обнимашками. — Потом целоваться.

— Бля-я.

— Не бля, а мяу!


	6. Часть 6 или Эксперименты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть посвящается щекам Димы и вот [этой](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239421) фотке
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239477)

_Вид у кошки был плутоватый. Правда, это ещё ни о чём не говорило: у неё все время такой вид, она даже дышит так, будто тайком ворует воздух._

У Димы офигенные щёки. Так считает минимум Лёша, а максимум — весь состав Локомотива. Но к огромному неудовольствию старшего из близнецов да и, чего уж греха таить, Рифата и всех-всех-всех, потискать за них Бару можно было только племяшкам. Возможно, сестре и маме. Остальные сразу получат если не в табло, то в ухо точно. Лёша пока не пробовал это специфическое развлечение (у него свои и поинтереснее), но словам Рифата он вполне себе доверял. Хотя, если подумать, Лёше не прилетало, когда он гладил Бару по шее или массировал ему затылок… Интересно, короче.

А Лёша любит всё интересное и сложное, поэтому одним прекрасным вечером всё-таки лезет к Баре под бок и заискивающе поглядывает из-под мокрой челки. Тот не обращает особого внимания на эти взгляды, только качает ногой и щелкает пультом от телевизора, и, как назло, прикусывает щёку изнутри. Лёша крайне недоволен данным фактом и легонько щекочет Димин бок. Бара сначала пытается молча увернуться, продолжая залипать на какой-то фильм, а потом не выдерживает и смотрит прямо на Лёшу.

— Ну, че такое?

— Да так, — уклончиво начинает Лёша, — решил к тебе поприставать, — улыбается по-кошачьи.

— Чет ты темнишь, Лёшка, — Дима щурится и не ведётся на очаровательную улыбку. Не-а. Ну вот вообще нет. Но руку в волосы всё же привычно запускает, путаясь пальцами в мокрых прядях.

Всё-таки спустя определённое количество времени Бара научился игнорировать и обаятельные улыбки, и лёгкие касания, и эти невозможные глаза. Было тяжело, но вить из него верёвки — нетушки. И сейчас он слегка напрягается, Лёша уж слишком шкодливо ощущается под боком. Вертится, ластится и… И всё. Значит, точно что-то задумал.

И явно то, что сам Дима не одобрит. По крайней мере, с первого раза. Всё-таки переоценивать свою способность сопротивляться Лёшиной котячности тоже не стоит. Бара лениво раздумывает — выяснять, что там Миранчук хочет, или просто подождать, пока он сам себя проявит?

Двигаться лениво, как минимум самому Диме. Лёша же продолжает вертеться и вгоняет этим в лёгкую дрёму. Движения-то у него мягкие, почти невесомые сейчас. Точнее, так кажется ровно до того момента, когда Диму легонько тыкают в щёку, а потом и вовсе щипают. Причём так, как любили делать абсолютно все мамины подруги. Бара открывает глаза, пребывая в лёгком бешенстве.

— Лёша, блять! — отодвинуться оказывается сложновато из-за кое-чьих цепких конечностей. — Не трожь!

— Ну что-о? — тянет тот, невинно распахнув глазенки. — Уже и потрогать нельзя?

— За щёки — нет! — отрезает Бара, ворочаясь на подушке и не спуская глаз с чужих очумелых ручек. Потому что фу, блять, фу, нахуй, не трогайте, бесит!

— Ну, Дим! — Лёша строит умильные рожицы, а Бара отстраняется и обиженно трёт щеки. — Ты чего? Обиделся?

— Нет, — отворачивается, выключает телевизор и тянется за телефоном.

— Ди-им, — Лёша выпрямляется и уже не так напористо докапывается до Бары. Кладёт голову на плечо и жамкает футболку. — А почему тебе это так не нравится?

Дима молчит. Дуется. Лёша решает идти ва-банк. Снова изловчившись, цапает за щёку и тут же видит сверкающие глаза Бары.

— Нахуй иди, а? — немного устало и раздражённо. Лёшу это не пугает, а лишь раззадоривает.

— Ну, такое себе приглашение, Дим, — и теперь уже звонко целует в щеку. — Можно и поизящней было.

— Лёха, ну бля-я!

— Ну что?

— По-братски прошу, отцепись, я с детства не переношу, когда за щёки трогают, — Бара кривится и слегка пинает Лёшу в бок, — аж передёргивает.

— А почему? — Лёша любопытный и неугомонный, поэтому руки он убирает, но отлипать не отлипает.

— Почему, почему, — ворчит и хмуро смотрит. — Потому что гладиолус!

Лёша смотрит на напряжённые черты лица и решает, что ну и хуй бы с ним. Ему, в принципе, тоже кое-что не нравится.

— Ладно, ладно, — снова целует, правда в плечо. — Чё ты злой такой? Палыч, что ли, наговорил чего?

Бара вдруг прыскает со смеху:

— Навставлял, ага, но это скорее смешно.

— М?

— Говорит, а не охуел ли я около Миранчуков всё тереться? Я в дурачка — около каких Миранчуков? В общем, по-моему, он опять вас перепутал. Сошлись на том, что я охуел, но командные взаимодействия надо отрабатывать.

Лёша громко смеётся, показывая белые зубы.

— Знаешь, по-моему, Палыч нас с Тохой очень избирательно путает.

— Путает, но любит и оберегает, — хмыкает Бара. — Я вообще охренел, когда он меня вызвал на разговор. Серьёзный такой сидел, я уж думал всё, пиздец — огребу.

— Ну, ты и огрёб, — Лёша откровенно угорает. Бара кивает.

— Огрёб, да не за то, что думал.

— А за что думал огребёшь?

— Ну не добежал, не доборолся, зону там не держал — по классике.

— Чтобы ты — и не доборолся? Не пизди, — отмахивается Лёша и наваливается на Диму, устраиваясь поудобнее на широкой грудной клетке и заглядывая в глаза. — А Палыча бы нам не тревожить, это да.

— Тогда советую перестать виснуть на мне, как коала, — мягко журит Дима. — А то Палыч так рычал, будто я вас обоих на поле поочерёдно разложил и растлил, блин.

— Он просто переживает, — Лёше действительно смешно от этой ситуации.

— Ага, а жертва тут вообще я.

— Это где это ты жертва, а? — возмущается Лёша, профилактически кусая за плечо.

— А то нет, — Бара ухватывает Лёшу за подбородок и поворачивает к себе, отрывая от многострадального плеча. — Это всё твой коварный хитрый план, признай, — дышит прямо в губы в миллиметрах от поцелуя.

Лёша жмурится довольно, облизывает губы и думает, что момента лучше не придумаешь — заваливает Бару на диван и легко целует, прихватив напоследок нижнюю губу.

— Конечно, это мой коварный план, — смотрит пристально, так что можно рассмотреть искорки смеха. — Но виноват в нём всё равно ты!

— Схерали?

— А что ты такой, а? — Лёша заставляет Бару раздвинуть ноги и удобно укладывается между ними, опираясь подбородком на руки и смотря чуть-чуть из-под ресниц.

— Какой? Обычный, — Дима жмёт плечами, но не дёргается, терпя придавивший его к дивану вес.

И ведь и правда же обычный. Парень как парень, обычный среднестатистический профессиональный футболист, просто Дима Баринов и всё тут. Но почему-то так тащит, что и подумать страшно. Приворожил, не иначе. Точнее — прикормил.

— Ага, обычный, — Лёша кивает, — чтож ты, зараза, вырядился сегодня тогда, а, обычный ты мой? Это наша с Тохой фича вообще-то! А то мне смотри на всё это непотребство и слюни подбирай!

— В смысле, бля, вырядился?

Лёша закатывает глаза и выдерживает небольшую паузу. Вспоминает такой нетипичный лук Димы. Он тогда был готов разложить или засосать его прям там, но Тоша вовремя одёрнул и надавал по ушам — к слову, в прямом смысле — напоминая, кто они и где. Спасибо братику, уберёг. Но Бара действительно смотрелся топово в этих свободных брюках. К футболкам-то с дурацкими принтами Лёша уже привык — они и сами этим с братом грешили, а вот брю-юки…

— Эй! Земля вызывает.

— Да-да, — Лёша снова облизывается и всё-таки объясняет. — Брюки твои. Я себя еле сдержал, так хотелось с тобой прямо там что-то сделать.

Бара смеётся, закидывая голову и обнажая шею.

— Вот кому Палычу надо втык давать, — продолжает смеяться и окончательно расслабляется.

— Втык не втык, — Лёша не упускает случая пройтись губами по так кстати выставленной шее, — а я как подумал, что их можно одним движением чуть ли не до бедра задрать… Может, ты лучше в обтягивающих будешь ходить, а?

— Я думал, это наоборот работает, — бормочет Бара, поддаваясь под настойчивые касания. У Лёши, кажется, сегодня настроение поверховодить. Ну пусть, пусть, до поры до времени…

— Думал он, ага, — Лёша подтягивается и нависает. — Я весь извёлся! Спасибо брату — удержал от непотребств.

И тут же наклоняется, длинно лижет крепкую шею и тут же дует на влажный след. Дима не сопротивляется, только гладит по бокам, позволяя воплотить фантазии. И Лёша готов этим пользоваться на полную. Кусает за подбородок и всё-таки целует глубоко, мокро и жарко. Дима немного ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее под разошедшимся Лёшей.

Ему это льстит. Не может не льстить, потому что это всё — не в стиле Лёши. Лёша кот, его стихия — ластиться и выпрашивать ласку, одним взглядом, безмолвно, так, что хочется сразу отдать ему всё, что он просит. А сейчас он, похоже, уверился в своём праве и ведёт себя как кот с добычей — попробуй отними. Пробовать Бара, конечно, не собирается, наоборот — поддаётся в поцелуе, лишь слегка цапнув за губу, чтоб совсем уж не зарывался, и забирается руками под футболку, больше цепляясь за острые лопатки, чем их гладя.

Лёша сверкает глазами и продолжает своевольничать. Кусаться ему нравится ровно так же, как и целоваться, и ластиться. Касается шеи, массирует виски и большими пальцами оглаживает щёки, проверяя — можно ли дотрагиваться так? Дима не дёргается, а только прикрывает глаза. Значит — можно.

— Бар-р, — тянет футболку вверх. — Руки подними, жопа ленивая.

Тот смеется хрипло, но руки поднимает, позволяя стянуть мешающую ткань. Лёша блаженно вздыхает и проводит руками по груди, цепляя играючи цепочки.

Диму щупать приятно, гладить ещё лучше, а кусать — так и вообще замечательно. Бара постоянно твердит, что купит ему резиновую грызалку, чтоб зубы чесать, на что Лёша неизменно отвечает, что не теми видами резинки Дима озабочен. Бара парирует, что зато Лёша у них просто озабочен — такой диалог из серии любимого анекдота (или локального мема) у них повторялся уже не раз, но сейчас Лёша предусмотрительно перемежает укусы с поцелуями, не давая Диме вставить свои крайне остроумные комментарии.

Он на мгновение выпрямляется, стаскивает с себя футболку и думает, как бы добраться до этих невозможных брюк. Хочется не стянуть, а именно _задрать_. Лёша прикидывает возможности и всё-таки стекает вниз, смотря опять из-под ресниц. Пальцами оглаживает косточки и, ныряя под тёмную ткань, касается крепких лодыжек. Дима вздрагивает — у Лёши прохладные пальцы и слишком шальной взгляд.

— Дорвался? — спрашивает хрипло, в принципе и так всё понимая. Но уточнить всё-таки стоит, так, для проформы.

— Дорвался, — подтверждает Лёша, улыбаясь как-то пьяно, и скользит рукой по чужой ноге, так что мягкая ткань сминается о запястье и послушно ползёт вверх. У Бары мощные ноги и щиколотки бегуна, которые Лёша оглаживает, скользя пальцами вверх-вниз.

Бара что-то бубнит про маньяков, но Лёше вообще не до этого. Он продолжает касаться и задирать ткань всё выше, оглаживая мышцы. Хочется всего и сразу, а ещё — целоваться, конечно же. Бара классно целуется, и Миранчук не в силах отказать себе — потакает своим слабостям и снова тянется вверх, к чужим покрасневшим губам.

Дима обхватывает за затылок и прижимает ближе к себе, толкаясь языком, но Лёша предупреждающе наваливается всем весом, чтобы не вздумал сейчас их переворачивать — он ещё не наигрался. Не выгулял все накопленные неудовлетворённые фантазии.

Он заползает рукой под ткань штанов уже сверху, легко преодолевает резинку на поясе и гладит бедро внутрь-наружу, внутрь-наружу, с нажимом проходясь по коже там, где она более чувствительна.

Дима под руками замирает на мгновение, а потом сладко выдыхает. Лёша ловит этот выдох, не касаясь чужих губ, но рукой двигает наглее и увереннее. Особенно, когда на него смотрят таким ярким и поплывшим взглядом. Дима, видимо, понимает, что сегодня рыпаться бесполезно, поэтому ерошит чужие волосы и закидывает одну руку за голову. Красуется, мельком думает Лёша, разглядывая красивый рельеф. Бара вообще весь фактур-р-рный, р-рельефный — исследуй не хочу. Чем, собственно, Лёша и занимается.

Гладит руками пресс, трогает косые мышцы, оставляет лёгкий укус на рёбрах, ловит ладонью ускоренный сердечный ритм. В голове постепенно начинает формулироваться желание. Лёшу бросает в жар от собственных мыслей. Осталось только уговорить Диму…

Для этого приходится собрать всего себя в кулак и спокойно улечься сверху, игриво проходясь пальцами по груди.

— Ди-и-им, — смотрит проникновенно, хлопает глазами и сам закусывает губу — всё-таки до такого они ещё не доходили… Но он надеется, что Бара согласится, поддастся на уговоры. Ну, а если не сразу, то Лёша _очень_ постарается убедить. — Ди-и-има.

— Че? — голос хриплый, вид залюбленный, а Лёше хочется ещё больше.

— Я тебя хочу, — и лезет рукой в чужие трусы, обхватывая полувозбуждённый член — от здравого ума и твёрдой памяти Баре сейчас надо избавиться как можно скорее. — И хочу кое-что попробовать.

— М? — Дима вопросительно приподнимает брови, а Лёша втягивает его в глубокий поцелуй, продолжая активно двигать рукой.

Он отрывается от Димы и пронзительно смотрит в растерянные светлые глаза напротив, а потом, огладив напоследок основание члена, запускает руку ниже, легко касается между ягодиц, лишь обозначая намерение. И снова закусывает губу.

У Димы в глазах и небо, и море, и даже леса иногда. А сейчас буря мглою небо кроет. Лёша ждёт, пока мелькнёт осознание, а Дима, краснея, прокашливается и уточняет аккуратно и немного грубовато:

— Эм, я вообще сам рассчитывал тебя разложить… — а Лёша на это облизывается и коварно выдыхает:

— Обязательно, — лижет горячую кожу пресса и смотрит в глаза. — И разложишь, и выебешь, — кивает преувеличенно серьёзно. — Да и я в тебя хуем тыкать не собираюсь, — пауза, — сегодня, — хитрая улыбка.

— А что же ты тогда делать собрался? — ещё немного настороженно уточняет и хмыкает.

— Мне кажется, было бы честно, — шепчет на ухо, прикусывая мочку, — чтобы ты плюс-минус понимал механику и ощущения, прежде чем браться за меня, — лижет челюсть и коротко влажно целует. — Соглашайся, я постараюсь, чтобы тебе понравилось.

— Как-то слишком, м-м-м, расплывчато, Лёх, — Дима держится из последних сил, Лёша это видит, чувствует и снова влажно целует, усыпляя бдительность.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе лекцию по анатомии зачитал? Доверься, тебе понравится, — облизывается и снова касается чувствительной кожи около члена. Бара не дурак так-то и должен хоть что-то понимать. И тут уже Лёше остаётся только ждать и верить. — Обещаю, будет круто.

Дима распахивает глаза, на автомате облизываясь. У него зрачки огромные, как у обдолбанного, но взгляд на удивление почти трезвый. Впрочем, решительности Баре всегда было не занимать.

— Пусти хоть в душ тогда, провокатор, — кладет руку Лёше на грудь, понукая отодвинуться. А тот скалится довольно — не прогадал.

— Помощь нужна?

— Да иди ты… — Бара явно хочет добавить классическое «в жопу» или «нахуй», но быстро прикусывает язык.

— И куда же? — у Лёши желание не только поиграть, но и посмущать.

— Руки, блять, мыть. На кухню.

Ну да, вместе в душ им точно не надо. Лёша поднимается, давая встать и Баре. Его хочется, но возбуждение не настолько затмевает мозг, чтобы невозможно было немного потерпеть. Наоборот — предвкушение отложенного момента только больше распаляет и рождает своеобразное чуть извращённое наслаждение.

Лёша знает, что Баре сложно сидеть — ну точнее в данном случае лежать — на жопе ровно и ничего не делать, и он может в красках представить, как тот будет вертеться под руками и материться, кроя Лёшу с его идеями на чём свет стоит. Но лучше чем представлять — просто дождаться.

И пока Бара плескается и, скорее всего, даже даёт себе время принять то, что будет дальше, Лёша действительно шатается по квартире. Ищет всё необходимое, моет руки с мылом и чувствует себя врачом. Так же продумывает что, как и главное, кхм, _куда_. Не то чтобы он сомневается в себе, скорее побаивается спугнуть Бару. Несмотря на его внешнее монументальное спокойствие и принятие, Лёше сложно поверить окончательно и бесповоротно, что Баре _нормально_ , что ему тоже так же безоговорочно хорошо, как и ему.

Вода в душе всё ещё льётся, и Лёша не знает, чем себя занять. Пинает пару подушек, а потом решает, что для _такого_ экспириенса надо бы и плацдарм побольше. Лёша пыхтит, раскладывает диван и даже приглушает свет. Так кажется спокойнее и атмосфернее — Лёша надеется, что Бара проникнется.

— А ты, смотрю, решил прям подготовиться, — Миранчук за делами и мыслями пропускает тот момент, когда Бара появляется из ванной с полотенцем на бедрах. Лёша цокает — ох уж эти условности, мог бы и так выйти.

— Подумал, что пространство не помешает, — Лёша улыбается и подходит ближе, укладывает руку Диме на щёку. Тот не сопротивляется — видимо, эти переживания сейчас ушли на второй план. Лёше хочется сказать что-то вроде «не переживай», «не бойся» и «всё будет хорошо», но он понимает — неуместно, не нужно, лишнее. Может, что и нужно будет произнести, но не то и не сейчас. Это в принципе забавно — то, что они начали разговаривать только после того, как всё устаканилось. А до этого — то ли были не уверены, то ли боялись нарушить равновесие. Целовались много и молча, и Лёша сейчас вспоминает эти дни в Турции, Австрии… подаётся вперёд и прихватывает губами губы, коротко лижет по центру, не пытаясь проникнуть языком внутрь, ждёт, пока Дима сам ответит и поддастся.

Тот — зар-раза такая — лишь улыбается и клонит голову набок. Трётся щекой о ладонь. Решил, что ты сегодня главный — тебе и начинать. Дима, конечно, это не произносит, но показывает всем видом. Лёша улыбается, Лёша взрослый, Лёша умеет брать ответственность на себя. Поэтому скользит ладонью уже на затылок и целует так, как любит — мокро, глубоко, проходясь языком по зубам. С нажимом гладит за ушами, а потом сползает на крепкие плечи.

Дима наконец-то отмирает и проявляет сдержанную инициативу — обнимает за талию и подтягивает ближе. Даже сам делает несколько шагов спиной к дивану, пока тот не упирается под коленки.

Дальше Лёша уже давит на плечи, понукая сесть, и сам опускается на чужие коленки, притираясь телом к телу — привычные действия, привычная поза, чтобы отвлечь, усыпить настороженность. Чтобы не думалось и не мыслилось, а только хотелось.

Лёша потирается бёдрами, щупает чужие лопатки и гладит грудные мышцы, задевая пальцами соски, пока Дима не впивается ему в шею, притиснув к себе и едва-едва не доводя дело до засосов. Тут становится ясно — отвлёкся, можно идти дальше. Лёшу понукает неуёмное любопытство и желание узнать, какой Дима, если залезть к нему под кожу. Во всех смыслах. Бара и сам пускает его за эту поверхность дерзости и резкости, агрессивности, но Лёша жадный, ему мало, ему хочется быстрее, ближе, откровеннее.

А тут такой повод. Лёша его ни за что не упустит, не отпустит. Толкает легонько в грудь, заставляет упасть спиной на покрывало, распускает узел на полотенце. Тут же наклоняется и лижет сосок, а руками придерживает за бока. Дима дышит через рот и впивается в чужие плечи, но не противится, а даже немножко понукает. Лёша понятливо фыркает куда-то в пупок и кусает сначала за бок, потом прихватывает кожу по линии загара и только потом касается губами головки.

Дима стонет, а Лёша смотрит снизу вверх, впитывает картинку и втягивает щёки.

Лёша знает, что Баре нравится, как он сосёт. Что ему крышу сносит от того, как Миранчук смотрится между раскинутых ног. Пора добавить красок этой картинке. Благо, всё под рукой. Лёша сначала просто гладит чувствительную кожу, щекочет, заставляя Бару забавно ойкнуть и задрать ногу выше. Это смешно, приходится выпустить член изо рта, чтобы не прикусить ненароком, и просмеяться тихим свистящим смехом. Лёша целует пару раз внутреннюю поверхность бедра и улыбается сорвавшемуся с чужих губ «блять, да харэ резину тянуть, давай уже!». У Димы, видимо, выдержка на пределе, и он стремится убрать это вытягивающее жилы ожидание. Как там говорится? У страха глаза велики?

— Не переживай, — Лёше нравится ощущать себя увереннее и опытнее. Он выдавливает смазку на пальцы и старается распределить поравномернее. — Там есть такая штука, знаешь, простата называется, — Бара на этих словах дотягивается пнуть его ступнёй по жопе. — Эй, сам же хотел, чтоб не так расплывчато!

— Да ну тебя! — пыхтит сверху Бара, снова пытается расслабиться и куда-нибудь деть руки. Положить их на голову Лёше пока что-то не даёт. Но Лёша над устранением этого «что-то» работает очень тщательно: целует, лижет, гладит и прикусывает. Греет и растирает смазку между пальцами, продолжая отвлекать. В какой-то момент ему самому становится волнительно-странно, но сейчас главное, чтобы это волнение не уловил Бара. Ему по сегодняшней задумке должны достаться только уверенность и наслаждение.

— Только не бей, — хрипло просит-шутит Лёша, и надавливает на горячие мышцы. Как бы Дима не старался — всё равно каменеет, но убивать, кажется, не собирается. Свободной рукой Лёша гладит крепкое напряжённое бедро, целует в коленку и смотрит на Диму, который невидяще разглядывает потолок.

— Дим, — зовёт тихо, отслеживая реакцию. — Дима… — тот дышит глубоко, ровно, но Лёше нужно подтверждение, разрешение.

— Я в норме… Непривычно, — коротко, рублено, но без истерики. Лёша целует мягкую кожу живота, кивает сам себе и делает несколько круговых движений.

Допытываться до Димы по поводу ощущений — сейчас дело гиблое, неблагодарное и даже вредное: пусть лучше прочувствует всё, не отвлекаясь. Поэтому Лёша старается действовать ещё аккуратнее и тоньше. Обхватывает рукой тяжёлый лежащий на бедре ствол и ведёт пару раз вверх-вниз. Дима лежит, прикрыв глаза, и очевидно прислушивается к себе, елозит пальцами по покрывалу, беспомощно ища, за что бы ухватиться, и прерывисто дышит. Ещё несколько движений, и Лёша решает, что можно двигаться дальше. Он капает ещё смазки прямо Диме на кожу, позволяя ей стечь к пальцам, и чувствует чужую короткую дрожь. У Лёши пересохли губы, и раз за разом перехватывает дыхание от картины такого Димы перед собой. Он облизывается и наклоняется, снова обхватывая губами член, а потом всё же толкается двумя пальцами сразу, на всякий случай придерживая другой рукой Бару за бедро.

— Бл-л… — Дима не договаривает и мычит, запрокидывая голову, на что Лёша только интенсивнее работает языком и пропускает член глубже. Руками тоже не забывает действовать, мерно надрачивает Диме у основания, отпустив ногу, пока сам облизывает головку и прокручивает пальцы внутри, давая привыкнуть. Бара мычит, гнётся, но преград не создаёт — позволяет продолжать. А Лёша и рад стараться — снова тянется за смазкой, просто чтобы было легче, комфортнее и капает немного, ускоряет движение руки. На пробу сначала разводит пальцы, а потом сгибает, добиваясь свистящего стона и, кажется, полузадушенных ругательств. Руки Димы наконец-то находят себе место в волосах Лёши. Он не тянет, не давит, а просто чуть сжимает и даже оглаживает. Старается найти себе точку опоры, которую Лёша так азартно хочет выбить у него из-под ног.

Лёша знает эту смесь — немного тянущей боли, непривычное, странное ощущение, в котором тем не менее что-то есть, и вспышки удовольствия при каждом правильном движении. Бара ещё хорошо держится для первого раза, разве что рефлекторно пытается свести колени, когда Лёше снова удаётся надавить под нужным углом, и убирает одну руку, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.

— Дим, — Лёша приподнимается, перестаёт двигать пальцами, замирая где-то на две фаланги внутри, и слышит обрывок чужого пойманного у самых губ стона. — Дим, я могу продолжить? — Лёша действительно беспокоится — где-то процентов на тридцать, а всё остальное это неприкрытая провокация, от которой Лёша не удерживается, остро желая больше реакций от Бары.

Тот стонет, всё ещё прячет глаза, дышит через рот и походу через раз. Лёшу это не устраивает, он аккуратно отстраняется, приподнимается и просит хрипловато:

— Дим, посмотри на меня? — в итоге получается полупросьба-полувопрос. Хочется дотянуться и взять запястье, убрать руку от лица и понять весь спектр эмоций. А ещё больше хочется увидеть глаза, возможно, слипшиеся стрелки ресниц и огромные зрачки. У Димы ведь потрясающие глаза, Лёше иногда кажется, что они меняют цвет под настроение: то серые, то зелёные, то голубые. Поэтому он просит ещё раз: получается увереннее и, кажется, его наконец-то слышат, и он видит лицо Бары.

Глаза, как Лёша и думал — бешеные, обдолбанные. Цвет непередаваемый, насыщенный, кажущийся ещё более ярким на загорелом лице. Губы у Бары пухлые (не такие, конечно, как у Смола), зацелованные и от слюны блестят немного. Лёшу гордость берёт, что это всё его рук дело. И тело, от которого несправедливо отвлеклись.

Дима изгибается, когда Лёша возвращается к прерванному занятию: снова крутит кистью и мягко сгибает пальцы. Чужие руки вцепляются в простынь — Дима всё ещё себя контролирует, старается не причинить боли каким-нибудь неловким движением Лёше. А Лёше лестно, он гладит большим пальцем чувствительную кожу и слышит протяжное «да бля-я». Интонация неразборчивая, но этого и не надо — главное не останавливаться. Каждое движение посылает волну мурашек по сильному телу и, кажется, осталось не так много до конца. Хочется то ли подтолкнуть к краю, то ли оттянуть разрядку.

Ладно, что уж тянуть кота за яйца — Лёша едва не прыскает от неуместных каламбуров, лезущих в голову, когда не надо — у Димы и так новых впечатлений выше крыши. Поиграться можно будет и в другой раз. А вот обеспечить фееричную концовку сейчас… Лёша не самый большой мастер по минетам — хотя Баре вроде как хватает — до основания он скорее всего взять не сможет, но тут верно избитое — главное желание. Причем обоюдное. Поэтому Лёша наращивает темп и интенсивнее двигает головой и пальцами, выбивая из Баринова бесконечное «блять-блять-блять» вперемешку с собственным именем. У него уже бёдра дрожат ощутимо, и непонятно — то ли он ими вверх подаётся, то ли вперёд, на пальцы. Дима, кажется, теряется совсем, ни о чём уже не думает, и Лёшу это более чем устраивает.

Он уверен, что сейчас воплощается одна из самых его горячих фантазий. Бара под ним, для него. От этого все стоп-краны срывает, и Лёша делает простое, обыденное движение «иди сюда» одним пальцем и, видимо, Диме этого хватает. Он выгибается уже не сдерживаясь и стонет гортанно, комкая покрывало до побелевших костяшек. Лёша замирает и не реагирует ни на что — впитывает в себя замедляющееся движение. Смотрит-смотрит-смотрит и гладит разгорячённую влажную кожу на подрагивающем от пережитого оргазма животе. Потом шарит свободной рукой по покрывалу в поисках салфеток. Всё-таки на сегодня и ему впечатлений хватило, поэтому он сплёвывает и вытирает уголки рта.

Лёша настолько увлёкся Барой — конкретно в этой ситуации, хотя и вообще тоже — что про себя вспоминает только сейчас, обращая наконец внимание на давящую на член ширинку — он, бля, даже штаны так и не снял в порыве момента. Поэтому, сначала позаботившись о себе и Диме — салфетки-то под рукой, смазка тоже — Лёша подтягивается выше и ложится сбоку от Бары, рассматривает его и принимается лениво дрочить, только приспустив мешающиеся остатки одежды. Дима дышит тяжело, рвано, и сердце наверняка стучит так, что Лёше было бы слышно, приложи он ухо поближе к груди. Он красивый сейчас такой, с закушенной губой и непривычным изломом бровей. Дима, кажется, постепенно приходит в себя: открывает глаза, тут же скашивая их на Лёшу, и тянется ближе, прижимаясь к губам в коротком поцелуе.

Лёша уверен, что будь у Димы побольше сил, то его бы уже и обматерили, и помогли с ручной работой и вообще. Но сейчас Бары хватает лишь на такие простые действия, как слегка толкнуть и самому улечься головой на чужой груди, размеренно выдыхая. Кажется, у кого-то момент очередного не то осознания, не то озарения. С принятием они вроде как — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — вроде разобрались.

— Помочь? — всё-таки хрипло интересуется. Лёша улыбается — в этом весь Дима.

— Лежи уж, справлюсь.

— Не впервой, да? — хмыкает и устраивается поудобнее.

Вот только Дима упрямый и упёртый, и со своими какими-то понятиями о честности в голове, поэтому Лёша едва только прикрывает глаза, заново прогоняя под веками свежие воспоминания, как чувствует, что его руку мягко отпихивают, и член обхватывают уже чужие пальцы — а это всё-таки другие ощущения, что не говори.

— Ди-им, — тянет Лёша, приоткрыв глаза, но на него тут же шикают.

— Лежи, бля, не дёргайся, — припечатывает сурово, несмотря и на охрипший голос и на некоторую невнятность речи. Бар-ра. Да уж, выражение «причинить заботу и нанести добро» — это точно про Диму. Хотят доставить удовольствие — получите-распишитесь, посылка возврату и обмену не подлежит. Да Лёша в общем-то и не против. Нравится ему это стремление Бары взять всё в свои руки. И не только оно нравится. И вообще.

Додумать не получается, оргазм подкрался незаметно. Лёша стонет откровенно и громко, не желая сдерживаться. Да и нахрена? Чай не комнаты на базе или в отеле. Дима делает ещё несколько движений и длинно выдыхает, тоже тянется за салфетками, а потом подтягивает Лёше трусы и звонко шлёпает резинкой по бледной коже.

— Ауч! — шипит Лёша, отвешивая ленивый подзатыльник да так и оставляя ладонь на чужих влажных — уже от пота — волосах.

— Неженка, — лениво парирует Бара. А потом потягивается и добавляет. — Мне нужно кофе.

— Нужен. И не кофе, а сон.

— Это с чего это? — Бара вскидывает брови и улыбается одним уголком губ.

— Я так решил, — Лёша тоже умеет строить морду кирпичом и сурово сдвигать брови.

— Что, решалку отрастил? — от Димы прилетает тычок в бок, он одновременно ржёт и возмущается.

— Вот сейчас замотаю тебя в одеяло, и посмотрим тогда, кто и что отрастил!

— Мстить, значит, будешь?

— Именно! — Лёша наконец выпутывается из штанов полностью, сбрасывает всё лишнее с постели на пол — потом уберут — и накидывает на них обоих с Барой покрывало. — А вообще — ну как? — заглядывает пытливо Диме в глаза и даже нависает немного.

Дима пихает в бок и заливается краской почти мгновенно. Вообще, румянец на загорелой коже смотрится крайне красиво. Лёше нравится. Хотя, тут наверное дело чисто в Баре. Тот все ещё молчит, фырчит и отказывается идти на взрослый осознанный диалог.

— Мне нужно знать! — понукает немного и придерживает за подбородок. — Дим.

— Необычно, — бурчит и пытается отвернуться. — Отстань.

— Ни за что. Необычно — это хорошо или плохо? Я же не усну, — улыбается лукаво и гладит линию челюсти. — И тебе не дам, — играет бровями и всё-таки щипает за щёку.

— Лёша, бля! — ведёт плечами и смотрит в ответ, сдвинув брови. — Будешь ещё щипать — вообще тебе ничего не скажу.

— Шантаж — это низко! — Лёша восхищенно-ахуевше хватает ртом воздух. Какие, однако, мы ходы умеем применять!

— В самый раз.

— Ладно, — информация важнее, это всякому очевидно. — Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость, так, нет, это не то… — ауч, не бей меня — что твои щёки останутся в неприкосновенности, — Лёша кладёт руку на сердце и с преувеличенной важностью кивает. — Доволен?

— Не особо, — Дима продолжает бурчать и щуриться, — но допустим.

— Бар, ну рили, хорош жопиться. Мне правда надо знать, я же переживаю — вдруг че не так сделал? — и строит свои котячьи глазки. Дима, конечно, старается выработать иммунитет к этому приёму, но пока получается через раз.

— Че ты дурака сам валяешь, ну? Если б не так что-нибудь было, ты бы раньше об этом узнал, — голос становится тише. — Я ж не орал-рыдал в конце концов.

— Ты у меня просто очень терпеливый и мужественный, — вклинивается Лёша, но тут же прикусывает язык. — Блин, просто. Ну, скажи хоть: понравилось?

Дима смотрит пристально, вздыхает и выдаёт сакраментальное «угу».

Лёша расплывается в улыбке, которая становится только шире после Диминого «бля, ну не светись ты так, харэ лыбиться, а?». Призыв Лёша с чистой совестью игнорирует, обхватывает Бару за пояс, закидывает ногу на бедро и до кучи ещё дует в ухо, устраивая голову на чужой подушке. Вот теперь можно и подремать.


	7. Часть 7 или Испытание братом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А спонсор этой части — мулипон с твитом «Один Миранчук встречается с девушкой, а второй — с Бариновым. Потом меняются (с)»
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239476)

_Кошки математически вычисляют, куда бы им сесть, чтобы причинить максимальное неудобство человеку._

Ничто не предвещало. Бара спокойно переодевался и уже почти собрался сдать мокрую тренировочную форму снабженцам, когда в раздевалку просочился младший из близнецов и плюхнулся рядом. Бара кинул на него вопросительный взгляд, но наткнулся на слишком умилительное выражение. В груди что-то заворочалось: когда Лёша выглядел так, это значило одно — пиздец грядёт, масштаб не ясен. Антон же продолжал изображать гимназиста приходской школы, разве что руки на колени не положил. Бара оглядывает эту блаженную пастораль и всё-таки возвращается к сборам. И именно тогда в спину прилетает то, что заставляет закашляться и чуть не протаранить головой шкафчик.

— Бара, давай целоваться? — голос звучит до безобразия буднично, и шоковое состояние Димы мешается со жгучим желанием треснуть наглого кота меж ушей.

— Че, бля? — на большее Бару пока не хватает, но хорошо и то, что дар речи не потерян окончательно. Хотя, зная эту братию, это мало чем может помочь. Но Бара постарается отбрехаться, когда придёт в себя.

— А че? — тот хлопает глазами и изображает из себя дурачка. Ещё и губы трубочкой вытягивает.

Вот сейчас слов уже не находится. В смысле «а че»? Бара таращит глаза, открывает рот и разводит руки в стороны, чувствуя, как у него начинают гореть уши. Вся экспозиция выражает собой что-то вроде «а тебя че, ничего тут не смущает?», но это если переводить с ахуя на человеческий.

— Ну я должен быть уверен в выборе Лёши, — Антон поднимается со скамейки, складывает руки на груди и выглядит совершенно непробиваемо. Бара чуть отступает вдоль стеночки и косится на дверь, но во-первых, путь к ней перекрыт, а во-вторых, не дело это сбегать: в конце концов, Лёша скоро должен вернуться.

— Если я тебе с локтя пропишу, уверуешь? — Бара действительно сжимает руки в кулаки. Если Антон сейчас вздумает загнать его в угол — Дима за себя не отвечает.

— Может, лучше целоваться? — Антон даже вперёд подаётся и снова губы трубочкой-дудочкой-уточкой вытягивает. Дима отшатывается ещё на полшага под хитрым тёмным взглядом.

— Нет! — звучит звеняще и немного истерично, но сейчас ой как не до этого. Дима до этого момента почему-то надеялся — сильно-сильно — что это всё просто шутка. Возможно, затянувшаяся. Но Антон выглядел как-то дурковато, но серьёзно.

— Бля, а у Лёши прокатило… — и тут либо треснуть, либо истерично заржать. Но Дима думает, что не стоит терять концентрацию и внимание. Только не с этими кошаками.

— Только у Лёши и прокатило, — отрезает грозно, рубанув ладонью по воздуху. Натура требует действовать по тактике «лучшая защита — это нападение», но нападать тут есть возможность разве что физически, а до этого доводить всё же не хочется.

— Это хорошо, молодец, правильный ответ, — расплывается в довольной улыбке Антон и делает ещё шаг вперёд. Вот же сучий кот! Бара бесится ещё сильнее:

— Тох, я ведь не посмотрю, что ты брат Лёхин…

— И поцелуешь? — перебивает совершенно невежливо, да ещё и глазки строит вместе с милой улыбочкой. У-у-у-у, блять!

— В табло тресну, — Дима не шутит, он себя знает — реально въебать может, если из себя выйдет.

— Фу, как грубо, — Антон морщится, но остаётся на месте.

— Грубо лезть в частную личную жизнь, — Бара умудряется прорычать всю фразу, хотя там есть только одна «р».

— Она не частная, она Лёшкина, — возражает Антон, а Дима только шире распахивает глаза, когда осознаёт, что для Миранчука это реально аргумент.

— Ты всех так проверяешь?! — возмущению нет предела, как и кое-чьей определённой наглости.

— Нет, ты у Лёши один такой, — Антон пожимает плечами и даже лапками — тьфу, бля и здесь привязалось — руками разводит. Хотя сказанное греет душу и уши Диме — один такой, приятно, однако. Ещё бы от Лёши услышать это. В подтверждение слов, так сказать.

Антон продолжает хлопать глазами и опасно покачиваться с пятки на носок. Руки прячет в карманы джинс, но взгляд с Диминого лица не сводит. Баре элементарно хочется спрятаться. Дожили, бля, называется.

— А он у меня брат единственный, сам понимаешь, — делает ещё ма-аленький, но такой бесячий шаг вперёд. У Бары сзади под коленками уже ощущается скамейка.

— Не понимаю, — отвечает жёстко и немного привирает. О том, что у этих одинаковых связь и отношения между собой на грани фантастики и чужого понимания, Бара прекрасно осознаёт. Но только со слов Лёши. Так что он готов тянуть время как угодно — поэтому пускай лучше Антон поговорит, чем прижимает к стенке.

— Ну ты же к сестре своей кого попало не подпустишь? — Антон, видимо, тоже решает, что можно и поговорить, а Дима от него никуда не денется. Да и вопрос явно застаёт его врасплох — хлопает светлыми глазами и смотрит удивлённо.

— Она замужем! — обрубает Бара и надеется, что дальше сестру в качестве примера трогать не будут.

— Не важно, смысл ты понял, — отмахивается Антон, сверля глазами Бару.

— Я к её парням целоваться не лез! — Дима отбивается как может и уже думает, а не ебнулся ли часом Миранчук кукушечкой?

— А у нас тут своя специфика, — заявляет Антон, и Бара судорожно поджимает губы, кусая себя изнутри за щёку — нет, ну этого брата реально, блять, ничем не смутить!

— Знаешь, что я понял?

— Ну?

— Я не хочу знать про _вашу_ специфику, — Бара собирается вылезти из угла раздевалки и драпануть отсюда к чертям — похер уже на выдержку и достоинство, но Антон — сука — снова шагает вперёд и в буквальном смысле отрезает путь к отступлению:

— Прям совсем-совсем?

— Тоха, по-братски, отъебись, — Дима уже готов упрашивать — может хоть смена тактики принесёт какие-то плоды?

— А если меня Лёша попросил? — и глаза эти их, блин, честные-честные строит.

— Пиздишь, — Бара начинает хамить, но это единственный доступный вариант какой-никакой самообороны.

— Пизжу. Но он понимал, что мне надо убедиться, — теперь в ход пошли бровки домиком, а сзади места уже не осталось. Садиться на лавочку равносильно приговору.

— _Так_ убедиться? Тоха, что это за Соблазны с Машей Малиновской, а? — в голове тут же всплывает стрёмная заставка и не менее странное наполнение. Откуда это у него в памяти, Дима предпочитает не думать.

— Вот ты древний… — кажется, Антон немного опешил и завис.

— Ты с темы не съезжай, зараза, — Бара уже закипает нешуточно и даже сам наклоняется чуть ближе в порыве эмоций. — Это что, нахуй, за тест-драйв?

— Двойная верификация, как в айфоне! — гордо заявляет Миранчук и даже для наглядности демонстрирует чудо эппловской техники.

— Ты терминами-то не бросайся! Меня и так Палыч на карандаш взял, два по цене одного, блять, а ещё ты тут! — Бара не планировал выдавать эту инфу Антону, но то что сорвалось с языка — уже не вернёшь.

— А что Палыч? — тот тут же навострил уши и задрал трубой хвост.

— Тоха, вот я тебя честно предупреждаю, если меня Палыч ещё раз на разговор из-за вас вызовет, я буду всё валить на тебя, так и знай! — пояснять что-то Дима не планирует, но вот пригрозить этому зарвавшемуся кошаку можно, раз уж подвернулся такой случай.

— Милуетесь вы с Лёшей, а виноват я? — основную суть Антон всё-таки улавливает и показательно хватается за сердце, возмущаясь.

— Именно! — Бара даже делает маленький шаг вперёд, пытаясь отвоевать себе обратно утраченные позиции.

— Это нечестно! — Антон не поддаётся и остаётся стоять на месте, но зато хотя бы диалог свернул в сторону от поцелуев.

— Нормально, — не соглашается Дима. — Огребаю я, значит, по всем фронтам, развелось тут кошаков, — очерчивает неопределённый круг в воздухе, сводя брови к переносице. — Тьфу, бля!

— Ты что-то имеешь против котиков? — Миранчук вздёргивает одну бровь и вообще всем видом выражает «ну-ка повтори, что ты сказал?».

— Пока нет, но не доводи до греха, — Бара чуть сбавляет обороты и не понимает — за что ж он так провинился? И главное — перед Лёшей или перед мирозданием?

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Какие мы нежные, а с виду и не скажешь, — Антон было протягивает ладонь то ли к щеке, то ли к уху, но Дима не собирается ждать, чтоб проверить: бьёт по руке (не слишком сильно) и рявкает:

— Тоха, лапы свои загребущие убрал! Повторяю это ещё раз для тех, кто в танке.

— Да ладно, ладно, — Антон успокаивающе выставляет руки перед собой, покачивает ими, мол «тих-тих, спокойно», и тут же всё портит второй фразой. — Темпераментный какой, не соврал Лёха.

— А вы ещё, значит, меня и обсуждаете? — Бара сначала аж задыхается от возмущения, но потом всё-таки справляется с собой. Интересно девки пляшут…

— Неа, просто Лёша впечатлениями делится, — от Антона это звучит так просто и так… обыденно? Правда, это не отменяет того, что Бара ещё больше заводится. Он даже чувствует, как у него вздувается венка на лбу и руки снова сжимаются в кулаки. Младший из близнецов тоже это видит и тут же пытается остудить проснувшийся вулкан. Улыбается, аккуратно пихает кулаком в плечо и добавляет, не забывая хлопать глазками:

— Счастлив, радостен, доволен, мяу.

— Мне хочется то ли тебе в табло прописать, то ли Лёше пиздюлей вставить… — задумчиво тянет Бара, внимательно разглядывая лицо напротив. Кажется, Антон даже немного ёжится, но морок быстро рассеивается, и младший уже вновь широко улыбается:

— Мне можно не сообщать, что ты там куда ему собрался вставлять. А вообще лучше бы спасибо сказал, — кажется, у них пинг-понг: по очереди вводить друг друга в ступор.

— Спасибо, бля, — ляпает не задумываясь, но уточняет. — А за что?

— Во-первых, за то, что не осуждаю и даже поддерживаю вас! Во-вторых, за то, что сберёг такого пушистого очаровательного мурчащего Лёшика. В третьих, за то, что тогда на море утёк из номера, забрал Рифата, и вообще я заебись.

— Не то слово, бля, — когда Бара волнуется или злится, количество мата в речи резко повышается.

— Самое то как раз!

— Бля, Тох, ну съебись? — в ход опять идёт упрашивание, потому что Бара реально не знает, что делать. — Пиздец, а не разговор! — взывать к совести этих бандитов обычно дело гиблое, но почему бы не попробовать. — У меня от вас Миранчуков скоро глаз начнёт дёргаться.

— А ты что думал, просто будет? Это я ещё тебе угрожать не начал, что будет, если обидишь Лёшу! — грозит пальцем, хмурит брови и сверкает глазами Антон; разве что не шипит и шерсть не дыбит.

— Да уж представляю… — Бара вздыхает обречённо и в который раз косится на входную дверь.

— Не-ет, не представляешь! Хочешь, расскажу? — Антон так и лучится нездоровым энтузиазмом. Баре хочется элементарно слиться со стеной или провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет, но тебя это не остановит? — уточняет устало и просто на всякий случай.

— Ага!

— Бля, где там Лёша ходит, а… — тянет жалобно и пытается считать про себя.

— Не знаю, так что времени у нас не так много, — младший даже руки потирает в предвкушении. — Слушай.

— Тох, а может всё-таки в табло?

— Не, не варик, — трёт щёку задумчиво, будто бы действительно рассматривал такой вариант. — Лёша обидится, я обижусь — тоби пизда, хлопэц.

— Да у вас круговая порука!

— А то думал! Тут по классике — брат за брата, — Бара готов уже перекреститься, лишь бы не знать, что там у этих хвостато-усатых за классика.

— В основу взято, — смешок получается слегонца истеричный.

— В оригинале не совсем так, но мне тоже нравится. Так вот… — Антон принимает вид крайне загадочный, то ли ёбнутый, то ли сказочный.

— Да не собираюсь я его обижать! — Бара предпринимает последнюю попытку воззвать к чужой адекватности. Вот чуял же изначально подвох со стороны Тохи, но всё тишина-тишина… вот и расслабился, блин, раньше времени.

— Ещё бы ты собирался! — всплёскивает руками Антон и грозит пальцем. — Я в профилактических целях разговор провожу!

— А может лучше с мамой познакомиться? — Дима готов уже даже на такие радикальные меры, потому что если угрозы Антона будут такими же ебанутыми, как его проверки, то Бара предпочёл бы о них не знать.

— Хороший ход, — одобрительно кивает головой Миранчук, — но ты меня этим не собьёшь.

Бара тяжело вздыхает:

— Тох, ну че ты хочешь от меня? Мне что, кольцо подарить, предложение сделать? — не можешь победить — поддержи, и Бара сам уже лезет в зону абсурда.

— Ну ты че, Бар! — порадоваться ответу времени нет, потому что Тоха тут же добивает. — Вам рано ещё.

— А целоваться тебе ко мне лезть не рано? — тут уж, блин, хоть за голову хвататься, хоть на стену лезть — всё равно не поможет.

— В самый раз! — Антон всё больше и больше начинает напоминать маньяка или пришибленного на голову фанатика. Ещё немного и Дима перестанет считать зазорным громкий вопль «помогите!».

— Мне вот интересно, а Лёха вообще в курсе, по какому поводу ты до меня доебался? — снова пробует перебить мысль Миранчука Дима.

— Он всё поймёт, — такой уверенности можно только позавидовать.

— Ой ли?..

Тут на радость Диме и к огромному огорчению Антона хлопает дверь, а на пороге появляется яблоко раздора. Лёша осматривает зажатого в углу Диму и затем укоризненно качает головой.

— Лёш, Бара не хочет со мной целоваться! — Антон тут же играет на опережение и выпаливает всё как на духу.

— Ещё бы, я же лучше целуюсь, — старший ржёт, подходит, вытаскивает вконец охреневшего Диму за плечо из засады и обнимает со спины, укладывая подбородок на плечо. — Пошли, а? Нас там уже все ждут.

Бара в очередной раз понимает, что нихуя не понимает в братских отношениях. Лёша сноровисто выпихивает охуевающего Диму в коридор и ласково говорит, что догонит. Мысленно добавляет, что только с братом разберётся. Когда он возвращается в раздевалку, тот меланхолично болтает ногами, уткнувшись в телефон. Лёша вздыхает и садится рядом.

— Тош, я тебя люблю, конечно, но что это была за хуйня? — Лёша действительно удивлен. Брат та ещё заноза в заднице, но тут он явно раскрыл весь свой потенциал. — Если он будет от меня шарахаться — пиздец тебе.

— Если он будет от тебя шарахаться — это всё хуйня, которая яйца выеденного не стоит, — совершенно спокойно и уверенно отвечает младший. А потом поднимает голову и укладывает брату на плечо.

— Любишь меня, люби и мою мышь? — с тёплой усмешкой уточняет Лёша и ерошит начинающие отрастать волосы на затылке брата.

— Именно, Диману нужно привыкать, что у его человека есть близнец, который свои права на присутствие в жизни брата уступать не собирается, — поясняет Антон с далёким отзвуком старой тоски в голосе.

— Ох, везёт Даше, что она девушка… — хмыкает Лёша, понимая, что будь на её месте какой-то парень — без внушения бы тоже не обошлось, они с братиком друг друга стоят. А так — этикет.

— Ты ж знаешь, у нас бы ничего не вышло, если бы она к тебе ревновала, — Антон говорит с лёгким упрёком за то, что Лёша ставит под сомнение очевидные вещи.

— Знаю, поэтому и не проверяю, — тот пожимает плечами и снова о чём-то задумывается.

— Лёх, да не спугну я его, — Антон поднимает голову с чужого плеча и заглядывает близнецу в лицо. — Димаса от тебя эвакуатором не оттащить, поверь, — тыкает пальцем в лоб, чтобы убрать морщинку. — Я пока этот цирк разыгрывал, думал, что он мне лицо откусит, а он вона как — терпел, скучал, тебя ждал.

— Тош, Дима не претендует на твоё место, — тоже считает нужным озвучить Лёша и перехватывает руку Тоши. — У него даже мыслей таких нет.

— Надеюсь и не будет, — брат звучит немного странно. Лёша понимает, почему, и снова тепло улыбается.

— Если продолжишь себя так вести — могут появиться, — всё-таки он не может упустить возможности и немного пожурить Тошу. Тот ёршится немного, но только для виду.

— Лёх, ну я всего разочек! — у Тоши в голосе немного шкодливые детские интонации и немного грусти во взгляде. Но это какая-то добрая-добрая грусть.

— Ладно, ты не мог не доебаться, — Лёша поднимает вверх руки, а потом обнимает брата за шею и прописывает легкий подзатыльник, — иначе это был бы не ты.

— Именно! — активно подтверждает брат.

— Пошли, а то сейчас Дима ещё со шпагой наголо сюда ворвётся, — Лёша поднимается со скамейки и тянет за собой брата.

— С мачете наперевес! — у Антона уже явно нарисовалась картинка в голове, от которой он едва ли не хрюкает.

— Ага, причём сам не поймет, кого от кого спасать неймётся, — брат как всегда поддерживает и добавляет штрихов мысленному изображению.

— Главное — порыв! — Антон вскидывает указательный палец в вверх с видом знатока.

— А ты его не защищай, сам же доёбывался, — Лёша снова ерошит волосы брату.

— А я убедился, что он подходящая кандидатура. Нашёл тебе добрые руки, так сказать, — Тоша закидывает руку близнецу на плечо и открывает им дверь.

— Вообще-то я сам себе всё нашел! — напоследок возражает Лёша.

— Ой, не придирайся к выражениям, — Антон отмахивается и вываливается из раздевалки вместе с братом.


	8. Часть 8 или Не время выбирать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Травме Лёши на матче Локо-Ростов посвящается
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239480)

_Уж если кошка к чему-то привыкла, она так и живет по правилам и ничего менять не будет, пока не случится что-то такое... серьезное. Ну там... кошачья любовь или несчастный случай._

Бара подходит к близнецам ровно в тот момент, когда Тоха сообщает кому-то в трубку, что не приедет, и, поугукав, вырубает телефон.

Лёша уже в обычной одежде, сидит, вытянув больную ногу, и листает что-то в айфоне.

— Лёш?

— М? — старший Миранчук поднимает голову.

— Тебя домой отпустили?

— Да, завтра осмотрят до конца и сразу лечиться, — Лёша говорит ровно-ровно, разве что чуть кривится, выдавая настоящую эмоцию.

— Поехали тогда, — Дима тоже максимально сдерживается, потому что раскисать не время и не место. Да и не повод. Тут надо держать удар.

— Я Лёшу отконвоирую, — сообщает вдруг не влезавший до этого в разговор Антон.

Бара складывает два и два — не приедет он, значит, скорее всего к девушке, потому что останется с Лёшей. Но это ещё не аргумент.

— Окей, — соглашается. — Всё равно поехали, я удостоверюсь, что ты в порядке, — Дима кивает на Лёшу, — и отвалю, раз Тоха будет тебя пасти, — кивает теперь Антону, признавая.

С ним никто не спорит.

Внутри всё скручено в напряжении, Бара сосредоточен на том, чтобы удерживать стеночку, отгораживающую эмоции от сознания. Жалеть сейчас нельзя: ни Лёшу, ни себя, ни команду, что вот так вот всё сложилось. Можно беспокоиться.

Именно это беспокойство и упёртое желание лично проконтролировать, что с Лёшей всё будет в порядке, и удерживает его в машине вместе с братьями, перевешивая дикое чувство неловкости.

Антон сто из ста процентов внимания уделяет Лёше, игнорируя остальную окружающую реальность: бормочет что-то там ему, держит руку на загривке, утыкается лбом в висок. Лёша погружен в себя. А Дима — просто Дима. Он в этот момент остро ощущает собственную чуждость, невписываемость в этот братский мини-мирок на двоих.

Отвлекает и не даёт скиснуть, как ни странно, руль. Дима концентрируется на дороге и соблюдении правил дорожного движения. Ведь у него крайне ценный груз на заднем сиденье. Можно даже сказать, что вдвойне ценный. На этой мысли он усмехается и включает поворотник под мерный и неразборчивый шёпот Антона. Дима думает, что каршеринг это вещь.

Когда он паркуется в хорошо знакомом дворе, шёпот младшего тут же прекращается, и он включается в реальность. Голос наконец-то приобретает чёткость, а слова — смысл. Антон просит Бару подсобить, чтобы братик не опирался на повреждённую ногу. Лёша на это начинает шипеть, словно кот, но получает подзатыльник от брата, а потом ловит укоризненный взгляд Бары. В итоге, конечно же, соглашается и закидывает руки на подставленные крепкие плечи.

До квартиры они добираются в полном молчании под недовольное сопение Лёши. Как только они попадают внутрь, и щёлкает выключатель, Антон развивает бурную деятельность. Аккуратно толкает брата в сторону небольшого пуфика и опускается уже было перед ним на колени, чтобы стащить кроссовки, но получает очень сердитое и шипящее «у меня, что, блять, рук нет?». Дима украдкой хмыкает, позволяя себе только такую реакцию, и старательно поддерживает внутренние барьеры — ему всё ещё странно, неуютно, неуместно. Антон же весело фыркает и, подняв руки, уматывает сначала в спальню, а потом на кухню. Бара открывает было рот, но Тоха тут же возвращается и продолжает командовать: Лёшу надо доставить в спальню, кинуть в него мазями от медштаба и домашней одеждой и принести воды — это как минимум. Тут уже не спорить предпочитает Бара, какая-никакая деятельность хотя бы сглаживает неловкость, которая накатывает с новой силой, едва поручения заканчиваются. Сентиментальничать при Антоне совершенно невозможно, а тот тоже рядом с братом молчит и только периодически позыркивает на Бару. Дима стоит, привалившись к косяку, и не знает, куда себя деть. Ему бы по-хорошему свалить сейчас, как и планировал, но Лёша грузится, и Бара не может просто так уйти, не поговорив. А как тут подступиться — хуй его знает.

Но тут с места подрывается Антон, и его хвост мелькает уже где-то в коридоре. Дима слышит: «ща в магаз метнусь, присмотри за непутевым». Лёша хмыкает. Дверь закрывается с лёгким щелчком. Воу, неужели Антон демонстрирует чудеса такта?

Но это момент, надо пользоваться. Бара оглядывается в коридор, а потом пересекает комнату в три шага и опускается на постель рядом с Лёшей, укладывая руку на здоровое бедро.

— Эй, Лёш, ну ты как? — самое банальное, что можно сказать, но Бара в принципе такие разговоры никогда не вёл. — Если хочешь, можешь…

Лёша его прерывает:

— Забей. Ну останусь полечусь, это же не связки, так что нормально всё, — он звучит немного глухо и отстранённо. Бара не до конца понимает, кого Леша больше хочет убедить: себя или его. Но так или иначе он всем видом показывает, что плакаться не будет.

Бара грустно смотрит. Ведь, в принципе, это же хорошо? Что не связки и что «нормально всё». Вот только всё равно как-то паршиво, непонятно и неопределённо. Хорошо-хорошо, да не очень. Опять всплывает ощущение с матча: недоработал, не дотянул, не доделал. Паршиво, что хоть вой или зубами скрипи. Но это, увы, неподходящий вариант. Дима думает несколько секунд, рассматривая осунувшееся и чуть злое лицо Миранчука, и всё-таки спрашивает прямо: Лёша хочет, чтобы он остался, или хочет побыть с братом?

Лёша тут же вздрагивает и вскидывает глаза на Бару. Эмоции на лице сменяются быстро-быстро, а внутри всё так сложно, болезненно и непонятно. И не впервой травмы-то, не впервой лечиться, а всё равно — каждый раз как первый. И Дима ставит его тут в тупик: вроде и его рядом хочется, но и Тоша нужен до трясучки. Но если останутся оба, то ни там, ни там полной откровенности не дождёшься, Лёша чётко это понимает.

— Не знаю… — потерянно срывается с губ.

А тут накрывает ещё и осознание того, что и Тоша, и Бара в сборную-то поедут. С ними-то всё нормально, а вот из-за него тренерскому штабу придётся искать срочную замену. В голове крутится «ты подвёл этот город» и хочется рассмеяться. Да ладно, замену-то найдут, чай футболистов в стране не убавилось. Но от этого не легче.

— Ладно, я понял. Пойду, — Бара дёргает уголками губ, мимолётно гладит Лёшино плечо и поднимается с кровати.

Лёша цепляет его за футболку в последнюю секунду. Только не так им прощаться. Не на этой ноте и не в этот момент. Выбор ещё этот чёртов совершенно невозможный. Лёша на секунду прикрывает глаза, а потом плюет на всё: хер с ней с откровенностью, с разговорами, он переживёт, дайте просто провести время, чтобы два важных человека рядом. Просто, блять, пусть молча рядом сидят. По ощущениям они его послушаются. Лёша готов эгоистично забить на чужой комфорт, и уверен, что и Тоша, и Бара сегодня только подтвердят его право на это.

— Останься. И Тоша тоже. Я вас ещё десять дней не увижу, — как-то странно произносит Лёша, но его мысли подтверждаются: Бара тут же неуловимо расслабляется, не до конца, конечно, но всё-таки. Насчет того, что Тоша не будет против — вопрос давно решённый, главное, чтоб вредность не включил или опять тест какой дурацкий не придумал.

Дима пока отмирает и шуршит коробочками и пакетом, который Лёше безапелляционно вручили врачи. Косится, хмурится и действительно несильно кидает в Лёшу баночку мази, а потом утекает на кухню, видимо, ставить чайник. Лёша в этот момент выдыхает — это скорее всего единственная за вечер возможность побыть наедине с собой и решить какие-то внутренние дилеммы. Ну, или прийти к компромиссу со своим эгоизмом.

Ну, конечно, обидно. Конечно, жалко. И больно. Только на пострадать у него было семьдесят минут матча в подтрибунке и ещё будут хоть все дни перерыва на сборные. А тепла и спокойствия будет в разы меньше, поэтому нельзя позволить себе сейчас слабость. Лёша выползает из шорт, стараясь как можно меньше тревожить ногу, и выдавливает на пальцы мазь. Втирает её в бедро, чуть морщась, и думает о том, что надо вобрать, запомнить, впитать как можно больше чужого присутствия, чтобы хватило надолго.

Входная дверь снова хлопает — братик вернулся. Сразу становится шумно. Тоша заглядывает в спальню, оценивает картину и показушно играет бровями, но тут же скрывается на кухне — надо разобрать пакеты. Лёша вздыхает и вытягивает больную конечность, подсовывая подушку под спину. Спать пока не хочется совершенно, а пульт к большому облегчению валяется рядом. Антон снова появляется в дверях, и он уже в домашнем. Отжал опять любимую футболку и отрыл старые шортаны.

На кухне что-то брякает, но не сильно, да и ругани Димы не слышно. Поэтому Лёша улыбается живее и теплее, чуть сдвигается к середине кровати. Антон понимает всё абсолютно верно и нагло заваливается к брату под бок. Сползает пониже и подкладывает подушку под шею, по которой сегодня пару раз нехило прилетело.

— Что Бара?

— Останется.

— Ладно. Я так и подумал, когда он стал изображать Атланта, подпирающего косяк. А когда я ща вернулся, а он уже в других шмотках шарится — так и совсем убедился.

— Дерьмо какое-то, да? — грустно усмехаясь, констатирует Лёша.

Антон понимает, что речь, конечно, уже не о Баре.

— Ага. Случается. Буду тебя закидывать смсками.

— Буду смотреть вас по телеку.

Перебрасываются репликами, чувствуя, что они, как обычно, на одной волне.

— Это если выпустят.

— Это да.

Молчат с полминуты, залипая в рекламу.

— Ты там Диму чем-то нагрузил, что ли? Че он чкается?

— Да не, он вроде с чайником возился, — жмёт плечами Лёша.

Брат фыркает и приваливается ещё ближе. И откуда у него столько понимания на всех троих?

— Ага, то-то я сходу не понял кто кипит: Бара или чайник?

Лёша вздыхает. Ну что он может поделать? Они оба ему дороги, и он сейчас крайне эгоистичен.

— Потом с ним поговорю, — обещает и запускает пальцы в кудряшки Антона.

— Будь уж добр, он нам нужен.

— Нам? — ёрничает Лёша, хотя прекрасно понимает, о чём говорит брат.

— «Любишь меня, люби и мою мышь», — цитирует Антон. — Из Бары, правда, мышь разве что такая, на стероидах, но раз уж у вас всё серьёзно, — пихает локтем в бок и ухмыляется.

Лёша закатывает глаза. Ещё через минуту Дима таки вваливается в комнату с двумя кружками — одну вручает Лёше, вторую сгружает на тумбочку. Потом замирает, чешет затылок и закусывает губу. Чуть мнётся, а потом всё-таки спрашивает у младшего близнеца:

— Тебе сделать? — выходит грубовато и топорно, но Антон не из привередливых. Раз уж у Бары вежливость перевесила, то что кобениться.

— Давай, — кивает, — чёрный с одной сахара, если есть. Спасибо.

Дима испаряется, а Антон жмурится — сюрненько всё, однако, но ничего. Рука брата массирует затылок и шею, телевизор приятно шумит, а внутри поднимается тепло. Антон выдаёт что-то в духе «урурур» и ластится под руку, но мгновенно прекращает, стоит заслышать шаги Димы. Всё-таки не стоит так шокировать, ему это бы переварить…

Дима суёт чашку под нос Антону, кивает в ответ на скомканное спасибо и чуть отступает назад, не уверенный, куда ему деваться. Он бы плюхнулся в какое-нибудь кресло, но у Лёши в спальне из такого рода мебели только кровать. Бара думает сесть прямо на пол, облокотившись спиной о комод, но Лёша кидает на него проницательный взгляд и хлопает по покрывалу рядом с собой так, что сразу понятно — отказы не принимаются. Дима чуть напрягается и снова чувствует себя странно до невозможности, но аккуратно пристраивается рядом, облокачиваясь на подушку и свесив одну ногу с постели.

Лёша вздыхает и цепко хватает Диму за локоть, тянет ближе к себе, заявляя совершенно прямо — будь ближе. Приятно, что с ним сегодня действительно никто не спорит, а просто исполняет желания. Приятно, чёрт подери, так и привыкнуть недолго.

Пока Бара размещается с большим комфортом для тела и меньшим — для психики, Антон тихо смеётся. За это получает подзатыльник и приходится притихнуть — напряжение, которое идёт от Димы, можно ножом резать.

Лёша бросает взгляд на Антона, а потом чуть вертится, облокачиваясь на грудь Бары, и буквально вкручивается ему в руки, заставляя себя обнять. При этом рука у Лёши остается вытянута вдоль постели, он почти касается ребром ладони пальцев брата и тихо выдыхает. Никто так ничего и не говорит, все молча залипают в телевизор, цедя потихоньку чай, и помимо его гудения слышат разве что дыхание друг друга.

Бара постепенно отодвигает на задний план, запирает мысли о том, как это все странно, неловко и даже дико; он просто обнимает, всё крепче и увереннее прижимает к себе Лёшу, который котенок сейчас, наверное, больше, чем когда-либо. Дима просто позволяет чувствовать себя рядом и старается отрешиться от всего. Антон косится на них украдкой и чуть-чуть улыбается.

И всем троим вообще не до поражения в этот вечер. Ведь это только игра, и на ней жизнь не заканчивается, слава богу. Побыть рядом именно в этот момент куда важнее, чем всё остальное. Бара наощупь находит пульт и вырубает телевизор, другой рукой поплотнее обнимая Лёшу. Тот прижимается ещё ближе, свободной рукой обхватывая ладонь брата. Так он чувствует себя максимально спокойно.

***

Утро застаёт их всех спящих вповалку: Лёша сопит у Бары на груди, а Антон угнездился где-то у Лёши на коленях и уткнулся макушкой в живот, крепко обняв за пояс. Бара едва разлепив глаза по привычке тянется поцеловать вихрастую макушку, с опозданием вспоминает вчерашний вечер и зависает. Перед глазами почти одинаковые головы, одна более кудрявая, а другая такая уже родная. Дима вздыхает чуть задушенно и прижимается щекой к Лешиной макушке.

Картина перед глазами странно-идиллическая. Братья вообще такие… Уютные и домашние, оба котят напоминают, Антон ещё так трепетно жмётся к брату, что у Бары рука не поднимается за плечо потрепать, чтоб разбудить. Лёша чуть морщится во сне, будто чувствует, что кто-то уже проснулся, и цепляется пальцами за чужую футболку. Баре тяжеловато дышать — чай не пушинка — но он не двигается: чувствует, что это будет очень-очень длинный сбор.

Антон ворочается и причмокивает, утыкаясь носом в живот брату. Лёшина рука тут же гладит кудряшки. Бара смотрит за этими движениями из-под ресниц, и ему кажется, что он подсматривает что-то очень и очень _личное_. В голове ни одной мысли, кроме того, что совсем скоро, вот-вот наступит время вставать, собираться и уезжать. Оставлять Лёшу одного. Но минут пять ещё есть, и он пытается расслабиться.

***

Бара ехидно сообщает Антону, что он чудо, но только когда спит зубами к стенке. Потому что ну сколько можно-то? Миранчук маячит туда-сюда, чем-то беспрестанно шумит, создаёт активность и не даёт спокойно попрощаться с Лёшей. Диме нужно-то немного — минут пять в тишине и спокойствии, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу, поцеловать и стребовать обещание интенсивно лечиться. Но два «чуда такта» от Антона за сутки это, видимо, уже из разряда невозможного. Им всем уже почти-почти выходить — Лёше ехать в медцентр Локо, а Баре с Антоном по домам и в Новогорск — а Дима так и не улучил момент остаться им с Лёшей одним.

Бара угрюмо зыркает на Тоху, но тот эти зырки мастерски игнорирует. Лёша сидит на пуфе и посмеивается. Он тонко чувствует и брата, и Диму — оба не хотят уступать друг другу. Ему интересно, что же будет: Тоша выдаст аванс тактичности, что маловероятно; Бара вытолкает младшего взашей или же, может, плюнет на всё это и перестанет уже стесняться?

Дима ещё минуту-другую мнётся, а потом, видимо, сам доводит себя до ручки этими метаниями и не выдерживает: подходит ближе и — в омут с головой — поставив Лёшу на ноги, засасывает. Тоша закатывает глаза. Из природной вредности продолжает смотреть, звонко присвистывая, пытаясь то ли смутить, то ли раззадорить. Старший одной рукой обнимает Диму за шею и, не отрываясь от поцелуя, показывает брату фак. Потому что, бля, дай уже насладиться процессом, а?

Бара Антона прицельно игнорирует, делает вид, что он глух и слеп, на одном упрямстве заставляя себя отрешиться от лишних звуков и сосредоточить всё внимание на Лёше. Последние секунды, когда Антону, по-видимому, надоедает мешать, получаются самыми сладкими — Лёша прихватывает мягко нижнюю губу и чуть прикусывает, оттягивая на себя, от чего Дима тянет негромкое «м-м-м», уже не задумываясь о чужом присутствии.

Хочется, как назло, ещё больше и ещё слаще, но телефоны активно пиликают напоминаниями. Приходится отстраниться. Бара всё-таки прижимается лбом к Лёшиному плечу, оставляя и на нём легкий поцелуй. Антона он по-прежнему игнорирует и старается не смотреть в его сторону хотя бы пару минут, потому что… Потому что морда у того слишком ехидная. А на сборы им ехать как бы вместе. Чувствуя, как Лёша гладит его по голове, Дима делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, а потом отстраняется, тут же подставляя плечо. Антон мгновенно оказывается рядом, и Лёша закидывает вторую руку на шею брату.

Они уже слаженно конвоируют свой ценный травмированный груз вниз до такси, и тут наступает Димина очередь чуть отступить, давая попрощаться братьям. А он, в отличие от некоторых, воспитанный, так что мешать не собирается. Отходит на два шага и только наблюдает за тем, как братья обнимаются — крепко и долго — перешёптываются о чём-то — выглядит это до невозможности интимно. Дима думает, что, возможно — только лишь возможно — это не он попадает на моменты, которые не должен видеть, а его намеренно постепенно пускают в круг доступа. Ладно, им с Антоном всё равно придётся как-то налаживать диалог на этих сборах без Лёши. Снова становится протяжно-грустно от того, что всё так сложилось.

Совсем скиснуть не даёт Лёша. Машет рукой и просит подойти поближе. Антон отстраняется и негромко хохмит «иди-иди, герой-любовник», за что получает суровый взгляд и тяжкий вздох.

Лёша балансирует на одной ноге и с чувством хватается за подошедшего Бару. Крепко обнимает и шепчет на ухо, чтобы не грузился и не переживал. Иначе он натравит на него Тошу. Дима смеётся и так же тихо отвечает, что Антон справится и без чужих указаний.

На душе ещё не до конца спокойно, но уже определённо легче.


	9. Часть 9 или О победах и потерях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К интервью Бары после матча Байер-Локо (сам, зараза, чуть не заплакал и нас туда же)
> 
> и насчет травм братиков, если есть интересующиеся, у нас тоже есть [текст](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8633403)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239479)

_Большие собаки, как и большие мужчины, до последнего вздоха прячут свою неизбывную нежность за высокомерием снисхождения. Особенно в присутствии посторонних._

Бара раньше никогда не думал, что будет так переживать или даже бояться. Никогда не думал, что в его жизни появится Лёшка, от которого тащит. Никогда не думал, что станет уже совершенно не важно — кто, чей, кому, как.

И сейчас, смотря на то, как Лёша помогает Антону выбраться из машины, подаёт костыли и вьётся вокруг него, сам причём ещё осторожно ступая на больную ногу, Дима понимает: уже неважно, какие у него отношения с Тохой, сердце рвёт за обоих, они буквально потерянные котята. Хочется придать уверенности обоим, чтобы почувствовали поддержку, потрепать по макушкам, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но Бара опасается подходить и вламываться в их закрытый мирок.

Они ведь хоть и котята, но умеют огрызаться, показывать клыки, и Баре до жжения в глазах хочется подойти, просто сказать пару слов, но он только отдергивает руку от двери. Грустно улыбается, прикусывает губу и хватается за переносицу — пацаны тоже устают быть сильными.

Впереди теория, впереди матч, и братья вне заявки, а Бара — в ней, поэтому ему надо сосредоточиться на игре, а тут в груди ноет, ну куда это годится? Причём за Лёху-то уже отныло-отболело, когда они с Тохой в сборную улетали вдвоём вместо трёх, но после травмы Антона всё будто назад откатилось и только сильнее рвёт. У них же, кажется, мантра главная — хоть бы один. Хоть бы один играл, бегал, вызывался, был в старте — и второй словно будет жить через него. А тут вдруг оба вне игры. Дима даже не представляет, каково им.

Он не хочет представлять и лишь сидит на лестнице, кусая губы. Возвращаться в номер нет никакого желания, хотя Рифат — самый настоящий друг и явно не полезет в душу. Самое поганое — Бара не представляет, как подступиться, как дать понять — всё будет, пускай и не сразу. Выдыхает и трёт руками лицо, понимая, что далеко ему, очень далеко до _такой_ связи. Что он со своей заботой, иногда чуть агрессивной, точно в пролёте, когда они есть друг у друга. Мужики не плачут, вертится в голове, и Бара давит в себе поднимающиеся нервные слёзы, ругая себя и свою не к месту разыгравшуюся чувствительность. Сейчас ведь о другом. Не о них, не о нём, а о игре надо думать.

Занимает себя бесполезным мельтешением: проверяет ещё раз командное расписание, хотя уже наизусть выучил, что у них и когда, отписывает смску маме, спускается в столовую за водой, пялится в окно минуты две, пока не ловит себя на том, что нервно барабанит пальцами по подоконнику. Почему-то становится совершенно невозможно отделить братьев друг от друга, они мыслятся в голове, как единое целое, и это странно до невозможности, потому что чувства к Лёше мешаются с жалостью к Антону — Дима в курсе, что жалость никто терпеть не может, но что поделать — и это сливается в то, что о них двоих просто больно думать. Неважно уже, насколько неловко и напряженно было в последнее время во взаимоотношениях с Антоном, и как Бара скучает по Лёше — всё просто перекрывает колкое ощущение, что они двое этого не заслужили.

Ведь это их — не важно, его или братьев — мечта. Они к ней столько шли, рыли газон шипами, выкладывались на тренировках, впитывали всё, что говорил Палыч. Дима не сильно бьёт кулаком по подоконнику, глаза по-прежнему предательски щиплет. Приходится хорошенько тряхнуть головой. Завтра важный день, переломный момент, думает Бара. Не то чтобы он действительно знал, что такое гештальт — так, слышал немного — но ему кажется, что именно завтра им нужно, просто необходимо всё решить, всё закрыть.

На теории, слава богу, удаётся отвлечься. Точнее вовлечься в разбор Байера. А вникать действительно есть во что: то ли дело в том, что они не могут рассчитывать на братьев, то ли просто в стиле соперника, но играть они будут непривычно. К ним с Крыхой третьим ставят Мурило, в обороне получается что-то вроде четыре-пять-один, и это только начало. Дисциплина, дисциплина и ещё раз дисциплина — Палыч гремит на весь зал. Немцы будут играть с мячом, а значит за любую свободную зону и ошибку в позиции наказать могут моментально. В Лиге Чемпионов вообще за всё могут наказать моментально. И этому надо научиться и им. Ловить чужие ошибки. Играть на этих ошибках. Не допускать своих.

Это всё надо переваривать, и после теории Бара уходит в номер действительно погружённый в мысли об игре.

Накрывает снова на следующий день, когда они выходят попробовать поле за час до матча. Картинка Антона на костылях у бровки — пожалуй, Бара не соврёт, если скажет, что хотел бы этого не видеть.

Ему кажется каким-то особым видом мазохизма смотреть на то, как играют и разминаются другие. Но он понимает — вёл бы себя точно так же. Дима никак не может сосредоточиться: перед глазами маячит только яркая шапка Антона и как закономерное следствие — Лёша.

Накатывает волной: братья улыбаются на людях, но Дима уже достаточно знает Лёшу, чтобы видеть за этой улыбкой тоску в глазах. А у Антона мимика такая же, они же всё-таки близнецы, и несмотря на на то, что разные во многом, сейчас — Дима уверен — Антона можно читать как Лёшу и не ошибиться. Тот давит лыбу и наверняка думает: это ещё хорошо, что вот так сложилось, что успели быстро всё провернуть и отпустили к команде. Думает — мог бы из больницы на экране айфона смотреть. Думает — хорошо хоть так. Радуется по больному.

Бара мимолетно ловит Лёшин взгляд и украдкой улыбается. Не хватало, что б ещё он послужил новым катализатором к очередной волне грусти. Ему надо быть сильным за всех. За себя и за тех парней. Бара сжимает кулаки до боли и бежит разминаться дальше. Пострадать он пострадает после матча. Хотя, сейчас вообще не хочется думать, что будет после. Сейчас нужна только победа. Но всё равно внутри всё сжимает в судорожный комок от осознания, что гимн Лиги братья будут слушать со скамейки. Причем даже не запасных.

Он явно переживает не один: когда все встают в круг перед свистком, Чарли говорит о том, что сегодня они должны выложиться на двести из ста на поле, играть за себя и за тех, кого с ними нет — все понимают, о ком речь.

А потом начинается игра. И у них получается! Получается следовать выбранной тактике, держать строй в обороне и огрызаться в атаке. Даже нелепый пропущенный гол не сбивает настрой: один-один не беда, у них получится забить ещё! И забивает в итоге Бара. Подлавливает их вратаря на слабой передаче — бьёт на инстинктах и вааааау: внутри разливается дикая эйфория.

Его накрывает волной эмоций и тел — все орут, радуются и хлопают куда дотянутся. Бара же думает об одном — хоть бы поняли, хоть бы осознали, хоть бы улыбнулись. Ему почему-то уже ничего не важно. Даже то, как ему в ногу въехали и то, что подумал тогда — всё, кранты, и ты, пацан, на лавочку присядешь. Но нет — обошлось. Забил! И Дима быстро оглядывается, стараясь найти две разные шапки, чтобы просто понять для себя — они видели!

Конечно, видели — они же игру смотрят, но эта логичная мысль в голову не приходит. Надо убедиться. Уже выбравшись из всех объятий, Бара оглядывается ещё раз: ловит взгляды, Антон ему хлопает, а Лёша показывает большие пальцы и светит улыбкой.

Дальше они, кажется, впахивают ещё больше: во второй раз добытое преимущество никак нельзя упускать. Дима забывает о времени, на табло вообще не глядит: отбор, передача, перехват и снова. Когда звучит финальный свисток, внутри будто шарик с гелием лопается. Они смогли!

Внутри такая эйфория, что даже страшно становится. Начинается какой-то сумасшедший калейдоскоп событий: фото, фанаты, объятия, объятия, объятия и такое фантастически прекрасное «мы смогли! мы победили!». Дима светится весь, его распирает изнутри самыми разными чувствами, он вообще готов весь мир обнять — так ему хорошо сейчас. Вот только взгляд цепляется вновь за эту шапку жёлтую и костыли. И внутри уже нервы и переживания. Становится как-то иррационально стыдно: он играл, он забил, а они нет.

Он хочет подойти: сейчас это кажется не таким неуместным и беспомощным, но не успевает — его вылавливает клубное ТВ во главе с Аней. Он говорит что-то банальное, про подготовку, удар по ноге, гол, отвечает на вопросы, а потом вдруг понимает: вот он момент, когда можно, нет, нужно сказать. Не дожидается вопроса Ани и сам заводит тему: Лёшка, Антошка, эта победа — для вас. С губ срывается непривычное обращение, а в глазах — чёрт их побери — снова слёзы. Дима сам себе хуже делает, растравливая эмоции, но остановиться уже не может. Уходит торопливо, спиной к камерам уже быстро вытирает глаза — на всякий случай — и спешит в раздевалку.

Ему уже, если честно, всё равно. Хочется куда-то спрятаться ненадолго, посидеть, прийти в себя, но не выходит — кругом людно, что яблоку негде упасть. Да и не поймёт команда, куда это он смылся да так, что не найти. Почему-то немного страшно становится даже от того, что оба брата наверняка уже в раздевалке.

Бара всё гадал и думал, как подойти, что сказать, а оказавшись в раздевалке глазом моргнуть не успевает — братья сами оказываются рядом, Антон с этими своими костылями всё равно подходит, Лёша рядом с ним, готов подхватить-помочь в любую секунду, как это потребуется.

— Бар-ра, — улыбается Антон.

— Дим, — подхватывает Лёша.

— Ты сегодня прям отжёг, пушка страшная, — один хлопает по плечу.

— За себя, за меня и за того парня, — второй иронизирует по-доброму.

— Мы вами всеми гордимся, — Лёша тянет за плечо в объятия обоих.

Это опять жутко странно и непривычно. Бару глючит: обнимают с двух сторон одинаковые. Глаза опять щиплет, и Бара всё-таки не сдерживается — утыкается в ворот куртки Лёшки, обнимая, правда, обоих крепко-крепко.

Отодвигается, шмыгнув носом, когда его выпускают, и брови хмурит сурово:

— Всё, сегодня мы справились, а дальше чтоб по очереди возвращались и помогали, ясно вам?!

Братья сверкают тут же одинаково широкими улыбками, кивают головами так, что они того и гляди отвалятся, и снова лезут обниматься. И никакие аргументы «я потный-мокрый-вонючий» не действуют.

Бара в сентиментальность не умеет совершенно — разве что внутри своей головы и по чуть-чуть — а потому тихонько радуется, что братья держатся бодрячком и позволяют оставить сказанное на камеру только при камере — не важно, что это опубликуют и все, в том числе Лёша с Антоном, это увидят. Просто лицом к лицу Бара бы точно не сдержался.

— Дим, ты правда большой молодец, — тихо на ухо говорит Лёша и целует в висок. Наверное, сейчас Дима готов с ним согласиться.


	10. Часть 10 или Ревность точит когти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По следам Локо-Зенит. Леша в випке временами выглядел довольно угрюмо😅
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239478)

_Что за манера — подозревать кота во всех преступлениях, которые он ещё не совершил._

Лёша бесится. Его вообще последнее время много что бесит: и посыпавшиеся заголовки о том, что без них с Тохой Локомотиву лучше, и кидающие ему эту писанину в директ люди, и то, что не получилось быть готовым к Зениту, хотя прошло уже больше трёх недель с травмы, и Даша, которая собственно ни в чём не виновата, и вообще. Но конкретно сейчас его бесит Бара.

Бесит потому, что Лёша вдруг резко и чётко осознаёт свою привязанность к Диме. И это, чего уж там, пугает. Ведь он действительно был зол на Смола, у которого была возможность обнять Диму, а у него — Лёши — нет.

Да-да, гол, праздновали, туда-сюда, бла-бла. Лёша в курсе, что логичных оснований на его эмоции нет, но что теперь, и злиться нельзя уже? Ему одиноко, уставше и по-глупому обидно.

В перерыве они с братом остаются в ложе — спускаться с верхотуры в подтрибунку то ещё удовольствие, а уж Тоше на костылях тем более. Всё равно после матча пойдут, что сейчас бегать? Зато Даша с Саней не упускают возможности пойти размять ноги и купить чаю или что там им понадобилось? Лёша в любом случае рад, что можно ненадолго перестать держать лицо.

Брат тут же подсаживается поближе, толкает аккуратно коленкой и смотрит вопросительно. Лёша вздыхает и даже не знает, с чего начать и стоит ли оно того вообще. Ведь это всё так… По-детски, глупо и безосновательно, вот только скрипеть зубами всё равно охота.

— Всё нормально.

— Ага, два раза, — не поддаётся Тоша. — Что случилось-то? Ну отменили гол, Смол ещё забьёт, шансы-то есть по игре.

— Ага, ещё и дубль положит, не наобжимались же, — необдуманно огрызается Лёша, чувствуя новый приступ раздражения. И далось всем о Феде разговаривать?

Антон открывает и закрывает рот, Лёша отчетливо ощущает, как у брата завертелись шестеренки в голове, и от этого хочется шипеть.

Ведь младший у него умный, что аж то страшно, то тошно. И самое обидное — перерыв только начался. Значит ещё минута или две, и брат до него докопается. Сложить два и два никогда не было проблемой. А уж если Тоша чует, что с ним что-то не в порядке…

— Не-ет, — неверяще тянет брат через полминуты, смотря распахнутыми глазами с тенью улыбки, — нет, Лёш, ты ж не серьёзно?

— Что серьёзно? — отпирается, потому что и признаться стыдно, и бесит всё больше. Лёша отворачивается и усиленно пялится на поле.

Брат — проницательная скотина, наклоняет голову, рассматривая Лёшу с любопытством, и выдаёт:

— У нас так-то вся команда «обжимается» после голов. И все команды так делают. Вообще.

Лёша фразу игнорирует, но Антона это не останавливает. Кажется, он даже принимает Лёшино молчание за подтверждение своих подозрений.

— Серьёзно, с чего Смол-то? Ты же к Рифату Бару не ревнуешь?

— Я не ревную!

Тоша фыркает так, что становится ясно — пощады не будет и кое-кто почуял кровь. Весьма метафорически, но… Лёша готовится отрицать и обороняться до последнего. И не важно, что всё действительно так, как думает брат. А Рифат, между прочим, совсем другое — тихое и мирное — дело, не то что некоторые звёзды с татуировками. Нет, против татуировок он ничего против не имеет, так-то, Димины тату его даже умиляют немного. Но вот Смол, который постоянно оказывается рядом и светит своей голливудской лыбой чуть ли не двадцать пять на восемь, раздражает неимоверно. Ещё и лапы эти загребущие… Лёша мотает головой, отгоняя очередную волну раздражения, и натыкается на ехидный взгляд братика.

— Лёш, не рычи, — Антон пихает его кулаком в бок. — Ну серьёзно, ну подумаешь Смола полапал, они же праздновали! Смол и тебя лапал, и меня, и Крыху, он вообще на людей напрыгивает!

Лёша закатывает глаза. Проблема вообще не в Феде! То есть в Феде, но… но нет, вообще-то нет. Как бы бесит, конечно, он на пару с Барой, но проблема не в этом. Типа Лёша само собой не думает, что у него всерьёз есть поводы что-то подозревать. Просто он расстроен, устал и скучает, и его нет на поле, чтобы разделить радость гола с Димой (и командой), и не особо-то он там и нужен. И если Рифат с Барой был всегда, то Смол как будто занял на время тренировок нишу самого Лёши, работающего пока что отдельно. И всё это в совокупности неимоверно бесит.

— Лёш, ну ты чего? Ты ж знаешь, что всё это — дело ракурса, — начинает увещевать брат. — Па-па-па-парацци, все дела. Не злись.

— Что ты привязался? Тебе докопаться не до кого, что ли? — Лёша безумно не любит рычать на кого-то, а на Тошку и подавно. Но сейчас по-другому не выходит. — Я ж никого не трогал. Молчал.

— Ты громко думал, — младший миролюбиво укладывает голову на плечо брата. — Ты только это, смотри, не вздумай до Бары доебаться. Ему ещё второй тайм играть и объём работы выполнять.

— Как я до него доебусь, если я здесь сижу? — разводит руками и огрызается. Лёша вообще не собирается ничего делать, потому что чувствует себя опасно близко к оголённому проводу — «не трогай — убьёт!».

— Ну после матча, — не отстаёт Антон.

Лёше очень хочется бросить что-то не в меру агрессивное и спросить, не свалить ли ему прямо сейчас, чтобы вообще никого не доёбывать, но он сдерживается. Всё-таки ещё не на том уровне дна, чтобы устраивать сцены на матче. Особенно помня, что на них в любой момент может быть направлена камера, которая, может, хмурую морду и не заметит, но уж Лёшино отсутствие зацепит наверняка. Да и брат уж точно не при делах совершенно.

Антон, к слову, видимо, замечает, что Лёша уже на грани, и меняет тактику:

— Или хочешь, я доебусь после? Промою мозги на правах лица обеспокоенного, — Лёша аж вздрагивает от этой перспективы и смотрит на брата во все глаза. Тот один единственный, но запоминающийся раз он помнил прекрасно, как и Бара. И сейчас только больше раздражается.

— Лёш, ну хватит рычать, ну чё ты, — Тоша, кажется, начинает переживать серьёзно и даже щипает брата за рукав.

— Я не рычу, — ворчит и скрещивает руки на груди. Была бы возможность, он бы и кепку на лицо надел. — И вообще у меня всё хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

— И ты не будешь испепелять Бару взглядом во втором тайме? Он ещё команде нужен и Палычу! И тебе!

Лёша бросает убийственный взгляд на Антона. И без него, блять, знает, что нужен.

Тот не поддаётся и явно порывается обнять Лёшу, но не решается на публике.

— На мне решил потренироваться? Ну на мне можно, ты меня всё равно любишь, братик, — у Антона какой-то непробиваемый приступ оптимизма, иначе Лёша не знает, как это объяснить. Он даже порывается встать и свалить, чтобы лишнего не натворить-наговорить, но Тоша тоже поднимается на своих костылях, и Лёше тут же становится стыдно за себя.

— Лёшк, ну правда, хорош, а? — брат смотрит как-то устало-пристально, а Лёша всё пытается глаза отвести. Мало того что холодно, так ещё и стыдно. Только всё равно хочется огрызаться. Чёр-рт. Лёша не думал, что всё так сложно и запутано. Вздыхает и опять садится на своё место, украдкой глядя, как младший пристраивается аккуратно рядом. Лёшу тянет драматично опустить голову и спрятать её между руками-коленями, но кругом камеры, которые обязательно, по закону подлости, обязательно поймают именно этот момент. А сенсаций им с братом и так пока хватит. И так постоянно у прессы на слуху, причем хрен пойми с какой стороны: с положительной или с отрицательной.

Лёша в итоге просто откидывается на спинку сиденья и надвигает козырёк кепки на глаза. До начала тайма ещё есть немного времени, можно попытаться ммм… помедитировать? Успокоиться. Лёша понимает, что дело совсем не в ревности, а в его общем подавленном состоянии, из-за которого у него вызывают агрессию совершенно обычные вещи. Сильно легче, правда, от понимания не становится.

— Лёшк, — аккуратно зовёт брат, — если тебе от чего-то станет легче — скажи, или можешь не говорить, просто сделай сам, — и касается аккуратно бедром бедра.

Лёша кивает, не зная, что хочет этим сказать.

***

Бару распирает, его прямо потряхивает от избытка эмоций. Хочется весь мир обнять — ни больше ни меньше. У него редко такое желание бывает, а тут повод более чем уважительный. Он улыбается, много говорит и очень хочет поскорее разобраться со всеми формальностями и ритуалами, чтобы добраться до Лёши. Его ведь действительно сильно не хватало на поле. Обычно его можно было увидеть на скамейке, замотанного по уши, а тут — випка. Хрен разглядишь, знаете ли! Но Бара честно пытался.

Вообще удивительно, как можно привязаться к человеку. Но зная себя, Дима понимал, чем это может обернуться. Подпустить к себе тяжело, а отпустить ещё тяжелее. Поэтому он выискивает темную кепку, и как только фотографы переключаются на остальных, тут же подбирается к Лёше под смешки команды. Но сейчас совершенно не до этого, хотя подзатыльник Рифату он по пути всё-таки отвешивает.

Бара хлопает Лёшу по плечу, обращая на себя внимание, и улыбается широко.

— Что, перепугались под конец? — вообще-то, конечно, рука в атаке не отменяет того, что они проебались в обороне, и засчитай VAR этот гол, все бы сейчас плакали горючими слезами, но случилось как случилось, поэтому счастье и облегчение затапливают с головой.

— А сами-то? Только нервы трепать! — Лёша поворачивается и бьёт Бару по руке. В шутку. Вроде как.

Дима улавливает странные нотки, и весёлая непринуждённость быстро утекает. Теперь он внимательно смотрит на Лёшку и замечает напряжённые плечи, сведённые к переносице брови и какой-то странный _нехороший_ блеск в глазах. Диме непонятно и как-то немножко обидно. Он старался ведь. Они старались. Так хотелось улыбку увидеть, а тут здрасте-мордасте — шипят, хотя явно пытаются это скрыть. В голове тут же начинают крутиться предположения. И Бара в недоумении — он же вроде нигде не проебался!

Дима тянется снова обнять, но Лёша опять дёргает плечами и уходит от объятий.

— Э, чет я не понял. Лёш? — Бара проявляет чуть больше напора и ощутимо прихватывает парня за локоть. — Что-то не так?

Говорить — это лучший способ разобраться с рядом проблем, когда они касаются Миранчука. Бара эту истину усвоил хорошо, если не отлично.

— Нет, всё нормально, вы молодцы, классно отыграли, — Лёша как будто справляется с собой, показывает большой палец и даже улыбается, но как-то не живо и устало, что ли?

— А че тогда обнять не даёшь? — Дима мельком оглядывает уже почти опустевшую раздевалку и решает предпринять ещё попытку.

Лёша в этот раз не уворачивается, но всё равно трепыхается и нормально в руки не даётся:

— Потому что со Смолом иди обнимайся, вы же там девяносто минут боролись, меня на поле вообще не было! — и снова, вроде как шутит, а вроде как и нет. Интонации со смешком, но все равно странные.

Дима ведёт носом и ещё раз, уже совсем-совсем внимательно, смотрит на Лёшу. Тот отворачивается, пряча лицо. Странные реплики про Смола не дают покоя, и когда у Димы наконец-то что-то щёлкает в мозгу, он неверяще вскидывает брови:

— Лёш, ты че, серьёзно? — смотрит пристально и аккуратно встаёт перед Миранчуком. Ему важно видеть реакцию. Тот жуёт губу и по-прежнему прячет глаза. — Ты меня к Смолу ревнуешь, что ли?

Лёша вскидывается, а Дима понимает — попал в яблочко. И так трудно становится не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке, когда Лёша бормочет тихое:

— Да. Нет. Да. Нет… Да бля! — поднимает лицо вверх, уставившись куда-то в потолок. — Знаю, что тупо. Отвали, а!

Дима отваливать и не думает, ещё чего! Его тут приревновали, когда ещё такое было? То есть, если бы Лёша реально пошёл в подозрения и начал Баре претензии предъявлять — он бы это терпеть не стал, недоверие оскорбительно, но тут другое.

— Ревнуешь, значит? — тянет, уточняя ещё раз.

— Бля, отвали, — Лёша не признаётся и шипит рассерженным и пристыженным котом.

Не ну точно. Дима уверяется в мысли, что Лёша это не серьёзно, а от нехватки Бары рядом и детской же на это обиды. Бара это понимает: самому хоть и в голову бы не пришло осуждать Лёшу за то, что две недели назад тот аж сто двадцать процентов внимания бросил на травмировавшегося Тоху, но чувствовать себя одиноко и расстроенно это не мешало.

— Ревну-у-уешь, — уже утвердительно тянет Дима, чувствуя, как улыбка всё-таки просочилась в голос.

— Уйди, не беси! — фыркает, топорщит шерсть и поднимает воротник своей дурацкой куртки. Бара весело сверкает глазами и — совсем немного — пакостливо уточняет:

— К Смолу? — видимо, вид у него слишком довольный, потому что в ответ прилетает:

— Бля, пошёл нахуй, Бара! — ещё и в плечо толкают. Но это уже результат, а не глухой игнор и несознанка.

Дима делает шаг в сторону и назад, оказываясь за Лёшиной спиной, и обнимает его за плечи, цепляется, почти виснет — но не всерьёз, чтобы не нагружать Лёше ногу — и довольно укладывает подбородок на плечо.

— Уделить, значит, тебе внимание, да? — вполголоса, хитро и довольно, практически заигрывая. — Ну так поехали, я весь твой.

— Иди в жопу, — Лёша дёргает плечами, правда, не настолько сильно, чтобы реально сбросить чужие руки.

— Лёх, для тебя — всё, что угодно, — целует мягко в шею. — Но не здесь же, — короткий смешок и ещё один поцелуй. Благо к этому моменту они уже давно в раздевалке единственные.

Лёша ворчит, снова ради проформы пытается выбраться из захвата, а Дима весь светится от удовольствия.

Ему и самому Лёши не хватает ощутимо — подбирает формулировки чтоб не драматизировать — но последний месяц времени не было вообще: травма Лёши, сборная, травма Тохи, ебучий календарь, из-за которого они половину времени вообще были порознь, а вторую усиленно восстанавливались: Лёша — после травмы, а Бара — после матчей. И сейчас на самом деле времени всё ещё совсем нет, уже во вторник им играть с Атлетико — дай бог уже с Лёшей — и на восстановление остаётся два дня. Но Бара плюет на всё: от того, что он поспит не в своей постели и в обнимку не с подушкой, ничего страшного не случится. Ему в конце концов восстановление нужно. Психологическое, во. Разгрузка, если хотите.

Лёша ёршится немного, дуется и топорщит шерсть. Но подпускает к себе всё равно. Бара сам готов мурчать от ощущения, что его ревнуют, что он нужен. Это так здорово, что по телу разливается приятное тёплое предвкушение и какая-то странная благодарность. Он греет в больших ладонях замёрзшие пальцы Лёши и смотрит своими светлыми глазами прямо в душу. Лёша ещё хочет ворчать, но вынужден капитулировать. Ведь это же Ба-ра.

— Ладно, но не думай, что у меня найдётся завтрак, — Лёша в курсе, что он сейчас вредный до ужаса: он устал от этого ебучего состояния, когда кажется, что вот-вот уже будешь готов выйти наконец на поле, но этого «вот-вот» каждый раз не хватает. И Лёша в курсе, что проецировать свое состояние на других людей — не комильфо. Но выключить это аки рубильником он не способен. Может, спокойный вечер в Димином присутствии реально поможет.

— Всё равно на базу ехать с утра, там и поедим, — отмахивается Бара.

Он в принципе к этому периодическому ворчанию-шипению уже попривык. Научился делить на два, а то и на четыре. Диме сейчас снова хорошо, и он хочет делиться эмоциями. И с кем как не с Лёшей? Ведь ему нужно заряжаться позитивом, и Дима очень постарается, чтобы Лёша наконец-то перестал огрызаться и грузиться. Ведь даже Тоха не так сильно загоняется.

Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы он мог судить со стопроцентной уверенностью. Мало ли как там всё за закрытыми дверями?

Лёша сегодня сам за рулем — зрителем же приезжал на игру, и Бара не противится: усаживается на пассажирское, раскидав ноги по ширине салона, и мурчит себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Лёша концентрируется на дороге — она отвлекает, успокаивает и вычищает из головы все мысли.

Дима позволяет себе несвойственное хулиганство. В пробке включает какую-то попсу, а на безумно длинном светофоре ласково касается то напряжённой руки, то коленки в драной джинсе.

Это все до безумия напоминает тот раз, когда они ехали к Лёше впервые, только сейчас будто бы местами поменялись: Бара лезет и ластится, а Лёша на это только зыркает исподлобья, упрямо пытаясь не поддаваться. Ну и контекст другой: тогда бурлящая эйфория и пугающая готовность окунуться с головой в неизвестное, а сейчас — безусловное понимание механизмов и выученный наизусть маршрут. Дима досконально знает, что будет делать, когда они приедут. По крайней мере, первые минут десять-пятнадцать, а дальше уж зависит от того, насколько быстро таки оттает и успокоится Лёша.

Пока он только дёргается и супится. Бара старается сохранять накопленный, наработанный настрой. Это необходимо для положительной динамики: кажется, так говорят умные люди в умных передачах и клиниках.

Если не динамика — так хоть статика, решает Бара, и когда они переступают порог квартиры, Лёша тут же снова оказывается в объятьях. Дима держит крепко и надёжно, не поддаётся на чужую каменно ровную спину и ворчание о том, что хоть бы дал разуться сперва. Игнорирует это всё тотально до тех пор, пока Лёша не сдаётся — обмякает в руках, сцепив собственные у него на пояснице, и прислоняется лбом к Диминой голове.

Дышит мерно, иногда будто принюхиваясь. Бара чуть ослабляет хватку и гладит по спине, чувствуя, что гроза потихоньку уходит. Лёша молчит, но не сопротивляется, буркает только то, что раздеться бы. Но Бара пока не чувствует уверенности, что если выпустит Лёшу тучи не сгустятся снова.

Сколько там человеку в день надо объятий? Пять минут? Бара последнее время, кажется, перечитал всяких сомнительных психологических статеек в интернете, и вообще не слишком с ними согласен, но в данной ситуации лучше действовать наверняка. Да и ему самому так стоять хорошо и спокойно.

Дима выпускает Лёшу только когда тот бормочет ему на ухо «ну ладно, Дим, пошли уже», и решающую роль тут играют не слова, а то, что к Лёше вернулась эта мягкая — нежная даже — интонация. Кошачья.

Бара чмокает его в нос напоследок и отпускает, а после того, как оба раздеваются, безапелляционно тащит своего кошака на кухню: следующим этапом значится чай, и это не обсуждается, Дима уже ставит чайник.

Лёша уже не морщится и не шарахается, только вздыхает иногда тяжко. Но это уже не так страшно, кризис миновал. Миранчук даже сам достаёт чашки и баночку с маминым вареньем. Дима улыбается и лезет за заваркой, смешно привставая на носочки — кто-то опять убрал её на верхнюю полку.

Вполне себе конкретный кое-кто, скорее всего, но да ладно: Бара справляется и, пока чай заваривается, отходит опять к Лёше. Зарывается рукой в волосы, от чего Лёша фыркает, но не дёргается.

— Я так заебался с этим восстановлением, — выдыхает и опускает плечи, словно бы наконец признавая и сдаваясь в своем упрямом отрицании, — каждый день думаешь: вот-вот, уже почти, может сегодня? А нихуя.

Дима, честно говоря, не знает, что сказать. Всякие убеждения и обещания будут глупыми, вопросы — неуместными. Мысли хватает разве что на простое:

— Ты нужен нам на поле.

Бара знает, что висит в воздухе: команде-то команде, а самому Диме? Он про себя знает, что Лёша вообще нужен, в целом, далеко не на одном поле, но отчаянно не готов ни на какие сцены признаний. Поэтому наклоняется и целует в макушку, зажмурившись и очень надеясь, что Лёша почувствует-поймёт.

Тот молчит с полминуты, а потом щурит один глаз, поднимая взгляд на Бару со слабо заметной, но все же хитрой полуулыбкой:

— Это потому что Крыха четвёртую жёлтую хапнул?

— Это потому что ты классный игрок, — Дима закатывает глаза и отступает, но потом поворачивается и хитро щурится. — А разрешение на победные обнимашки ты мне выпишешь?

— Бара, бля!

Дима отворачивается, победно улыбаясь. Чай заварился.


	11. Часть 11 или Утренние вещи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предположим, что сборники собираются на базе не шестого с вечера, а седьмого с утра  
> А то уж больно хорошо у ребят в матче с Арсеналом сложилось, мы не могли их просто так отпустить😁
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239485)

_Когда кошка заводит человека, тому ничего не остаётся, как только с этим смириться._

Лёша просыпается абсолютно счастливым и отдохнувшим. Несмотря ни на что. Тут даже погода не может расстроить — ему отлично. А ещё рядом сопит Бара, почти сбросив одеяло и светя крепкой широкой спиной. Лёша облизывает сначала взглядом, а потом наклоняется и утыкается носом между лопаток. Настроение становится ещё и игривым. Но будить Бару прямо сейчас — кощунство. Он и так пренебрёг своим расписанием и поехал с Лёшей, хотя на утро нужно было собираться и ехать в Новогорск.

Лёша бы ни разу не обиделся, если бы Бара после матча поехал к себе; он, собственно, даже и не просил остаться, но Дима всё решил для себя сам, и Лёша этому только рад. Ему наконец-то, блять, хорошо. Наконец-то вернулся на поле, ещё и забил, да ещё и победный! Всё видится в ярких красках. И Бара под боком. Ему правда, ехать сегодня и снова на неделю порознь, но от того, что прямо сейчас он здесь, Лёше уже хорошо.

Мелькает шальная мысль — а может-то быть ещё лучше.

Лёша ещё раз смотрит на Бару и решает — точно может быть лучше. Он улыбается, трёт немного замёрзший кончик носа и выскальзывает из кровати, немного поёживаясь и шипя — пол холодный, тапки где-то в коридоре. Приходится быстро и тихо прошлепать в ванную, аккуратно прикрывая дверь до тихого щелчка.

Время у него ещё есть.

***

Дима просыпается от лёгких поцелуев по спине и плечам. Плавно выплывает в реальность, неосознанно подставляясь и довольно мыча. Когда к поцелуям добавляются покусывания, Бара открывает глаза.

— Сожрать меня решил с утра пораньше? — разворачивается, загребая Лёшу в объятия, и утыкается носом ему в шею, снова зажмурившись и сопя.

Вставать не хочется ну совершенно. Тем более когда под боком _такой_ Лёша. Бара жмурится ещё сильнее, сжимая объятия, надеясь продлить ленивое и пока ещё неспешное утро. Но Лёша вертится, лезет целоваться, и у него явно какие-то свои планы. Приходится даже глаза приоткрыть, чтобы понять масштаб.

Взгляд сразу падает на довольную моську и хитро блестящие глаза напротив, а потом Лёшины губы накрывают его, и приходится снова опустить веки, отвечая на поцелуй. Бара поначалу лениво толкается языком, но Лёша напористо активничает, провоцирует на сопоставимый ответ. Кажется, утро будет чуть более деятельным и интересным, чем Дима думал поначалу.

Приходится включаться и разгоняться. Ну да Диме не впервой. Он сноровисто оглаживает чужие лопатки и под довольный стон наваливается на Лёшу сверху. Смотрит сквозь чуть прикрытые веки на растрёпанную чёлку и лучики-морщинки вокруг глаз.

— Чего удумал? — чуть хрипит, голос со сна ещё так и не пришёл в норму. Но Лёша только жмурится довольно и что-то невнятно мурчит. Бара поудобнее устраивается сверху и снова утыкается в шею, прикрывая глаза. Усталость всё-таки ещё немного гуляет по телу.

— Харэ спать, Бар-ра, — тянут ему на ухо и кусают легонько за мочку, — между прочим победителю полагается награда.

— Это ты щас про себя? — Дима целует ямку над ключицей, которая так удобно оказалась под губами.

— Или про тебя, — Лёша мурчит и ёрзает, притираясь поудобнее бёдрами к бёдрам.

Бара после такой реплики отрывается от горячей кожи и внимательно смотрит в тёплые карие глаза. В мозгу крутится какая-то шальная мысль, но поймать её спросонок не выходит.

— И какие нынче награды? — смотрит пристально и чуть поглаживает под челюстью большими пальцами. Он знает, Лёше это нравится.

— Есть у меня вариантик, — улыбается по-кошачьи и уходит от прямого ответа. Лёша обхватывает за затылок и тянет к себе снова, вовлекая в поцелуй — кусачий и влажный — а потом выдыхает прямо в губы. — Хочу тебя, Бар-ра.

Диму от этой короткой фразы как будто кипятком ошпаривает. В голове вихрем проносятся разные горячие фантазии, и Бара тяжело сглатывает. Уточняет, облизнув рефлекторно губы:

— Что, прям до конца?

Лёша только кивает и улыбается чуть-чуть, едва-едва смущённо. Это так странно, но приятно, и теперь уже Дима целует так, что у Лёши на ногах пальцы поджимаются, а у самого Бары голова кругом. Он ведь думал об этом, но как-то абстрактно. Порнуху даже смотрел специально после _того_ раза. Но всё равно открытое предложение выбивает из равновесия.

Ни о какой сонливости речи уже не идёт. Бара уже всерьёз, собственнически подминает под себя Лёшу и шарит руками по телу, оглаживая ладные мышцы. Думает, что не сложись обстоятельства вот так по-дурацки, они бы раньше до этого дошли. А сейчас кажется, что с Лёшей они не были целую вечность. Кроет быстро и сильно: у Димы и в голове, и перед глазами только Лёша-Лёша-Лёша, Лёша его, который так податливо гнётся в руках, закидывает ногу на бедро и шало, сумасшедше улыбается.

Тут же хочется всего, сразу и побольше. Но вот с чего начать Бара знает точно — он ловко стягивает с Лёши спальные штаны и присвистывает. Кто-то явно не терял времени зря — трусов на Лёше не оказывается. Бара зависает немного и оглаживает напряженный живот, наклоняется и длинно лижет, смакуя протяжный выдох.

Бара думает, что, пожалуй, надо будет как-нибудь попробовать Лёше отсосать. Миранчуку же норм, а он что, самый левый? Но это так, на будущее, а сейчас Дима оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена и ведёт неспешно, второй рукой ныряя ниже меж раздвинутых бёдер. У Лёши взгляд хитрый-хитрый, а Бара натыкается на влажную мягкость расслабленных мышц и судорожно выдыхает, шире распахивая глаза.

— Не тяни, — понукает его Лёша и улыбается, закусывая губу.

У Бары нет слов — у него снова почву из-под ног вышибли. А Лёша улыбается-изгибается и скрещивает руки на шее, раскидывая ноги и светя своими худыми коленками.

Видит, что Бара то ли в ступоре, то ли в немом восхищении, и выворачивается-выкручивается, самостоятельно переворачиваясь на живот. А Дима только переступает послушно по постели и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Ведь посмотреть-то есть на что: Лёша лежит на кровати на животе, прогнув поясницу и выставив жопу, зар-раза. Бара тянется и всей ладонью оглаживает, залипая на картинку перед ним. А Лёша внаглую потирается о постель, потому что ну нет сил терпеть. Диме нравится, особенно то, как его загорелая рука смотрится на молочно-бледной коже. И то, как Лёша прогибается, тоже нравится.

Бара чувствует, что сегодня все бразды правления отданы ему, и Лёша не собирается взбрыкивать. Только потакать, подстраиваться и _подставляться_. В горле мгновенно пересыхает, и руки рефлекторно сжимаются на крепких ягодицах. Лёшу лапать приятно, он крепкий и одновременно с этим изящный, и нетерпеливо ведёт бёдрами, понукая Диму меньше смотреть и больше делать.

Тот, правда, не спешит совершенно. Трогает только, мнёт и шумно дышит. Лёшу это не устраивает: гнётся ещё сильнее — зря, что ли, растяжку каждую тренировку делает? — и томно выдыхает, оглядываясь через плечо.

Бара на этот взгляд тянется, как намагниченный, затягивает в поцелуй, нависая сверху, и вжимается стоящим членом между ягодиц. Несильно прикусывает губу, потому что даже в этой ситуации Лёша умудрился насвоевольничать — подготовился сам и лишил Бару если не реванша, то как минимум удовольствия от процесса. Впрочем, Дима ещё своё возьмет. Во всех смыслах. А пока он может чуть отыграться на Лёшином нетерпении. Нет, самому тоже хочется, и сильно, но подсознательная нервозность — ну, блять, первый раз же всё-таки — помогает сдержаться.

Поэтому он кусает ещё и за ухо — всё-таки компенсацию получить хочется — а потом и в изгиб шеи. Не сильно, но ощутимо. А Лёшу это только распаляет, и он тянет задушено «Ди-има», притираясь спиной к мощному телу.

У Лёши потрясающая спина — сравнительно худощавая, узкая, все позвонки наружу, Бара по ним проходится с жадностью, кусает, целует, лижет, за бока удерживая на месте. И специально оттягивает момент, останавливается у кромки загара и двигается в обратную сторону. Лёша уже стонет не скрываясь, порывается руками направить, но Бара эти руки с удовольствием ловит и прижимает к покрывалу.

На Лёшу очень удобно лечь сверху, придавив собственным весом, чтобы не рыпался, и делать с его шеей всё, что придёт в голову, не обращая внимания на мычание при касаниях к чувствительным местам. Может, в другой день Миранчук бы и взбрыкнул, огрызнулся, вздыбил шерсть, но _не сейчас_. Дима вспоминает одну непримечательную особенность и обхватывает млеющего Лёшу поперёк груди. Касается всей ладонью и хрипло усмехается.

— Кто-то решил подготовиться везде? — не то чтобы Лёша обладал повышенной лохматостью, но нет-нет да использовал бритвенный станок не только для лица. Бара стонет и закусывает губу от одной только мысли, где ещё мог побриться Лёша.

— Вот именно, везде, — выдыхает Миранчук и снова приподнимает задницу, вжимаясь плотнее, от чего Бара судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Лёша всеми движениями демонстрирует это «я вообще-то везде подготовился, а ты какого-то хрена тянешь время и не пользуешься».

Бара очередной порыв-призыв игнорирует и лишь шлёпает звонко по ягодице. Потирается бёдрами, удерживая максимально крепко чужие руки, и даже замирает на мгновение, покрывая собой и зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке.

Бара понять не может, какого чёрта его заводит тот факт, что другой мужик бреется, но это заводит — не поспоришь. Ощущать ладонью безволосую грудь Лёши и думать о том, в каких ещё местах… — это почти срывает тормоза. А ещё Бара разрывается от противоречивых желаний: самому быстро разобраться с презервативом или всё-таки попросить Лёшу помочь?.. Разжимает хватку на запястьях и приподнимается, потянувшись к тумбочке.

— Ле-еш, — всё-таки соблазн оказался сильнее, — хочу, чтоб ты, — демонстрирует зажатый между пальцами квадратик фольги, — можешь?

Лёша с готовностью отзывается, поднимается на постели на коленях — Бара взглядом оглаживает сильное красивое тело — и выцарапывает презерватив из чужих пальцев, улыбаясь практически хищно.

Бара понимает, что пощады ждать не стоит, и собирает остатки своего терпения. Сейчас, глядя на то, как картинно Лёша разрывает упаковку зубами, Дима чует, что оно ему пригодится как нельзя кстати. Движения у Лёши то тягуче-плавные, то отработанные и быстрые. Сейчас ему демонстрируют что-то среднее, но с таким огнём в глазах и рвением, что становится трудно дышать.

Лёша подползает вплотную, ведёт рукой пару раз по члену Димы просто так, а потом издевательски медленно раскатывает презерватив, дыша Баре прямо в губы. Дёргаться сейчас Диме не резон — он в чужих руках стратегически важными частями тела.

Лёша продолжает, а Дима лишь наклоняется поближе и прижимается к приоткрытым губам. Ну серьёзно, не железные оба так-то. Лёша одобрительно выдыхает и коротко лижет, задевая нос и вызывая лёгкий смешок. Презерватив занимает свое, кхм, законное место, а Лёшу выпускать из кольца рук совершенно не хочется.

Но тот сам выкручивается и возвращается в прежнюю позу, оглядываясь на Диму — «ну, давай же, чего застыл». Бара отмирает и переступает коленями с места на место, закусывая губу. Тянется к подушке и пихает её Лёше, чтоб подложил под бёдра.

— Тебе так удобно? — Дима всё-таки немного переживает — сделать Лёше больно вовсе не хочется.

— Давай уже, герой-любовник, — полушутливо понукает Лёша и чуть подаётся назад, но наткнувшись на слегка неуверенный взгляд, вздыхает. — Удобно, Дим.

Этого тона и своего имени Баре хватает, чтобы осмелеть ровно настолько, чтобы войти в Лёшу и замереть вместе с ним. Бара дышит размеренно, оглаживает напряженную спину и откровенно боится двинуться, чтобы не услышать стон боли. Лёша горячий, жаркий, узкий и хорошо так, что приходится сцепить зубы и запрокинуть голову, пережидая.

— Давай, — разрешение и лёгкое встречное движение бёдер заставляют отмереть и выдохнуть.

— Ты, блять, такой просто… — Дима подаётся назад и снова толкается, у него в голосе восторг и неверие.

Руки немного подрагивают, и колени бы, наверное, подкашивались, если бы Бара стоял нормально, а так — только дрожат. Дима в который раз за утро переносит вес на руки и, закрыв глаза, целует жёсткую линию плеч. Ему жарко, тесно, хо-ро-шо. Лёша гнётся и плавится под ним, тянет ругательства и его имя напополам с прозвищем, дышит громко и комкает простынь, видимо, с трудом удерживая себя на месте.

Бара работает бёдрами в едином ритме — Лёша подсказал, под каким углом ему лучше — и с ума сходит от того, какой Миранчук под ним податливый, отзывчивый, активный. Дима оглаживает округлые ягодицы, чуть раздвигая, а потом перехватывает Лёшу за бедра, подтягивая на себя. Он и подумать не мог, какое глобальное внутреннее удовлетворение будет испытывать от картины перед… _под_ собой.

Картина достойна полотна и кисти художника: ладная спина, рельефные мышцы и гибкий — они уже проверили — позвоночник. Мягкая податливость, которая так и манит. Лёша стонет, ведёт бёдрами и замирает ненадолго. Бара тоже стопорится, оглаживая поджарые бока и ямочки на пояснице.

— Лёша, — бездумно зовет Дима, тянет его на себя, выше, Миранчук поддаётся и здесь — поднимается, опираясь на колени и локти, гнёт спину, откровеннее подставляясь. А Бара наконец-то может запустить руку ниже, опираясь второй о постель, и гладить, скользить ладонью по чужой груди и прессу, целовать выступающие лопатки, выдерживая неторопливый ритм на остатках силы воли.

Лёша же будто в пластилин превращается — то выгибается, то прижимается. Его тоже не хило так ведёт. Это видно по побелевшим костяшкам и опущенной голове. Дима касается свободной рукой шеи и ерошит волосы на затылке, а потом наклоняется и сам — целует в мокрые вихры, шепчет что-то заполошно и ускоряется наконец, выбивая воздух из легких.

Леша выдаёт что-то еле слышное, что-то вроде «ещё чуть-чуть», и Бара выпрямляется, ухватывается сначала одной рукой за Лёшино напряжённое бедро, не переставая двигаться, а потом скользит по горячей взмокшей коже и накрывает рукой член. Он въёбывает одновременно по двум направлениям и ловит вспышки за закрытыми веками, прокручивая в голове мысль, что оргазм Лёши будет его рук делом — в прямом и переносном смысле. Ещё чуть-чуть…

Накатывает как-то неожиданно резко, сильно, и удержать себя становится целым испытанием. Лёша легче не делает — сжимается и упирается лбом в скрещённые руки, подрагивая. Стонет и замирает в странной позе. Диме кажется, что ноги у Лёши не разъезжаются только из-за врождённого упрямства. Поэтому Дима его чуть подталкивает, и они оба валятся на помятую простынь. Лёша блаженно выдыхает.

— Лёш…

— Мм?

— Теперь моя очередь доёбываться, как ощущения.

— Бара, отвали, дай в себя прийти, — Лёша закрывает лицо рукой, но потом выглядывает из-за локтя. — Если у тебя так много энергии, сходи выкинь презик. Не знаю как ты, а я только что охуенно потрахался и хочу пять минут спокойно полежать. Можно молча.

Дима хмыкает, мстительно и ощутимо кусает в плечо, правда, не переставая самодовольно лыбиться. Он рад, что Лёша готов молчать и что он охуенно потрахался.

В принципе, не только он. А уж пять минут у них ещё точно есть.


	12. Часть 12 или Встреть и проводи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще я хотела о микротравме Бары поговорить в челлендже в тви, но на втором абзаце поняла, что на однострочник оно не тянет. Так что туда ушла другая зарисовка, а эту мы допилили до небольшой лёгкой части:D
> 
> И ещё не смогли пройти мимо изменений в стиле Лёхи хах:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239425?rev=1)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239424?rev=1)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239487)

_Сделай меня счастливым, и я сделаю счастливым тебя — вот что означает кошачье «мурмур»._

Лёша всё рассчитал и вызнал: полпервого рейс из Ларнаки, полшестого прилетят в Шереметьево, часам к восьми Бара будет дома. Точнее, у него.

Они не живут вместе, но если зависают дома вдвоём, то, как правило, у Лёши. Как-то так сложилось, и Бара вроде бы уже чувствует себя здесь комфортно. Лёша бессовестно спиздил у него пару-тройку футболок, и они осели на полках вместе с притащенными Димой шортами, потому что, видите ли, Лёшины ему в ляхах сидят некомфортно, а в одних трусах он по квартире ходить не будет. Ещё в ванной появилась Димина щётка, потому что так тупо удобнее, а на кухне любимая Димина кружка из числа Лёшиных, потому что у неё широкая ручка, за которую удобно хвататься всей ладонью.

В общем, когда стало ясно, что с микротравмой Бары рисковать им в матче не будут, а из клуба пришло подтверждение, что запланированный всем сборникам понедельничный выходной у Бары превращается в поездку на базу и терапию, они с Димой всё решили. Точнее, Лёша решил, а Бара прислал согласных смайликов.

Ну реально же, смысл ему ехать в свою пустую холодную квартиру? И подъём в восемь утра, чтобы встретить Диму на пороге квартиры, на Лёшин режим и здоровый сон не влияет ну ровным счётом никак. (Подтекстом у Лёши ещё шли такие причины, как «соскучился» и «переживает».)

Дима доводы принял. Правда уже после матча, когда они списались и сравнили впечатления с трибуны и экрана телевизора, потребовал у Лёши в ответ, чтоб тот ложился спать и не ждал от Бары отписок из серии «сели в самолёт», «долетели» и так далее. Лёша согласился, но про себя подумал, что если ему вдруг приспичит, то он это всё сможет легко найти на просторах инстаграма. Всё-таки за сборной следили пристально, если не сказать «присматривали».

Лёша проваливается в поверхностный сон, как только голова касается подушки. Вроде и будильник поставил, ну так, на всякий случай, но всё равно… Понятно, что звонок в дверь разбудит, но с будильником как-то спокойнее. Хотя полностью Лёша расслабится лишь тогда, когда на пороге возникнет Бара.

В итоге он всё равно просыпается раньше, чем планировал, и шатается по квартире, поправляя всякую мелочёвку и игнорируя желание порыться в интернете. Ну, не девчонка же всё-таки. Где-то без пяти восемь, когда солнце мягко освещает кухню, раздаётся пиканье домофона.

Лёша улыбается и идёт открывать.

Бара вваливается в квартиру помятый, взъерошенный, в форме сборной и с чемоданом.

Лёша чувствует, как губы расползаются в дурацкой улыбке.

— Доброе утро, — муркает и протягивает руки к Баре.

— У меня всё ещё добрый вечер, — Дима мычит это уже Лёше в шею, притянув его к себе за поясницу.

— Как твоя микротравма? — Миранчук невольно чуть-чуть ёрничает, потому что Бара отказался посвящать его в подробности, ссылаясь на то, что пусть сначала в Локо ещё раз посмотрят, чтоб не сглазить.

— Нормально, — Дима не ведётся, — видишь, даже не хромаю.

Лёша вздыхает и проглатывает рвущееся с языка «ещё бы ты хромал». Баре сейчас не то нужно.

— Душ или сразу сон? — гладит чужой затылок длинными пальцами и чувствует разрастающееся, обволакивающее всё его существо внутреннее удовлетворение.

— Душ, — щекотно бурчат в шею, и Лёша кивает, затаскивая Бару поглубже в коридор. — Горячий-горячий душ, а потом — спать.

Дима глаза так и держит полуприкрытыми, пряча светлую радужку за ресницами. Лёша ещё раз гладит коротко стриженный затылок и мягко толкает Бару в сторону ванной, останавливая на мгновение и стягивая куртку сборной. Чемодан предусмотрительно остался у дверей. Дима притягивает его, целует в нос и скрывается за дверью, а Лёша потягивается с довольным мычанием и идёт обратно в комнату, где можно свернуться клубком под огромным светлым одеялом.

Лёше вставать в пол-одиннадцатого, Дима может дрыхнуть хоть до часу, и своё время Лёша намеревается доспать в чужих объятиях.

Бара в душе надолго не задерживается: вываливается в одних трусах расслабленный, распаренный, и, прошлёпав по коридору, ныряет под одеяло к Лёше.

Не спешит жмуриться и прижиматься ближе, а только разглядывает Лёшу с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— Что? — спрашивает тот одними губами.

Бара молчит ещё пару секунд, а потом улыбается:

— Тебе идёт, — протягивает руку и плавно стягивает с Лёши резинку для волос, которую тот нацепил, пока шлялся с утра по квартире, и о которой, по правде говоря, успел забыть.

Лёша от этих слов тут же расплывается в улыбке и подаётся затылком в широкую тёплую ладонь. Дима покладисто поглаживает-почёсывает, аккуратно пропуская мягкие пряди между пальцев. Ему действительно нравится и кажется, что Лёшины волосы даже виться сильнее стали. Похожесть с братом и здесь брала своё.

— Тоша тоже думает над этой штукой, — прикрыв глаза, информирует Лёша. Бара бурчит, что не удивлен.

У себя Дима отросшие волосы терпеть не может, бегает стричься каждые недели две, если не чаще. Но вот Лёшина прическа ему нравится прямо-таки неприлично. Зарыться пальцами в волосы, поглаживая, или потянуть Лёшу за них во время секса — Дима совершенно не против, чтобы Лёша оставил длину вот так, чтоб убирать челку со лба повязкой, и сейчас Бара зачесывает её назад пальцами.

Миранчук жмурится, улыбается и подкатывается поближе. Чуть сползает и утыкается носом в яремную впадинку, тепло сопя. Почему-то, Бара заметил, так Лёше лежать нравилось больше всего. Ну, не считая того, что свои длинные конечности он нет-нет да закидывал на Диму. И всё-таки чаще любил спать в обнимку.

Дима не против совершенно, позволяет улечься, как хочется его кошаку, и обнимает-обволакивает своим телом, наглаживая по мягким прядям. Лёша что-то шуршит неслышное, целует и мгновенно вырубается.

Бару тоже клонит в сон от тепла и уюта. Даже нога не беспокоит. Это, конечно, не значит, что он собирается игнорировать осмотр-профилактику от их медштаба. В конце концов скоро Юве. Дима чуть сползает на подушках и прикрывает глаза. Хорошо, что приехал.

***

Лёша просыпается ровно за две минуты до будильника и тут же его отключает. Рядом мерно дышит Дима, и будить его кажется каким-то издевательством. Под глазами залегли тени, а морщинка на лбу даже во сне не разгладилась. Лёша улыбается чуть-чуть и аккуратно касается чужого лица, поглаживая, будто стирая все тяжелые и нехорошие мысли. Дима морщится, подкладывает под щёку руку и снова затихает.

Лёша чувствует какую-то идиотскую, почти забытую нежность и думает, что это пиздец. Тоша бы долго угорал и подъёбывал, называя _это_ совершенно другим словом, которое Лёша пока себе даже в мыслях не позволяет. Почему — не знает, но ему и так хорошо. Без конкретики.

Вляпался так вляпался, что уж тут. Но и пусть. Это же Дима.

Лёша рассматривает спящего Бару ещё с минуту, а потом всё же выбирается из постели: на всё про всё у него есть полчаса максимум, а лучше уложиться в двадцать минут. Душ, фен, стакан воды, одеться, догрызть на ходу яблоко и покидать вещи в сумку. Лёша справляется.

Перед тем как идти в коридор и обуваться, заглядывает в комнату: Бара снова наполовину сбросил покрывало, но зато уткнул нос в подушку и сверху ещё рукой закрылся.

Лёша думает, что надо всё-таки сказать, чтоб Дима не терялся. В конце концов, со сном у него проблем никогда не было — дайте горизонтальную поверхность, и Бара готов дрыхнуть (если дело не после матча). Так что Лёша присаживается на край постели и чуть тормошит за плечо, целуя в висок.

— Бар, Ба-ар, слышишь меня? — тянет негромко на ухо.

Из баррикад показывается кончик носа и один приоткрытый глаз.

— Я поехал, ключи оставил на тумбочке, закроешь, — Лёша не удерживается и чмокает этот самый нос. — Встретимся на базе.

Миранчук не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как его уже опрокидывают на кровать и снова запускают лапищу в волосы. Ворчание и негодование по поводу «бля, Бара, я их укладывал вообще-то» не котируется и затыкается глубоким поцелуем. Целоваться, как показала практика, Дима умел и любил в любом состоянии. Лёша же не особо и сопротивляется и даже тихо радуется, что лишние десять минут тратит на Диму, а не на то, чтобы слопать бутерброд.

— Спи уже, энтузиаст, — Леша мурчит в чужие губы, когда поцелуй-таки разрывается, — всё вечером.


	13. Часть 13 или Сколько можно шипеть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В появлении части просим винить комменты на [этом](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239427) скрине:
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239486)

_Похоже, кошки живут по принципу: попросить желаемого никогда не вредно._

Лёше… странно. То есть не то чтобы хорошо и не то чтобы плохо, скорее непонятно. С одной стороны, он чувствует облегчение. Ноябрь да и начало декабря выдались сложными. Всё так разом испортилось, что и не понять было, откуда, почему и как. Просто стало тяжело находиться рядом с Барой, в команде, и даже с Тохой они начали периодически огрызаться друг на друга. Винить можно было всё что угодно: отвратительную погоду не по сезону, отвратительные результаты матчей не по усилиям, просто общую усталость. Результат был один: ругань и раздражение по всякой фигне, которые, накапливаясь, застревали в голове.

Ещё до ответного матча с Байером Миранчук поймал себя на том, что продолжает мысленно ругаться с Димой, хотя тот давно уже у себя дома, а сам Лёша сидит на кухне в собственной квартире. Этот звоночек тогда откровенно напряг.

Коллективная усталость вылилась в закономерное — отпуск до Нового Года решили проводить по отдельности. Антон летел отдыхать с Дашей, Бара быстро нашел себе компанию в виде старого товарища еще по академии Локо, а Лёша уже было раздумывал плюнуть и остаться в Москве или наоборот — психануть и улететь в какую-нибудь экзотику по примеру Гжегожа, но от крайностей его оттащил Рифат.

Он предложил мимоходом, как будто само собой разумеющееся, чтобы Лёша рванул с ними в Дубай. А Лёша взял и согласился.

Рифат вообще максимально неконфликтный, а еще они никогда не были особенно близкими друзьями, так что от него не хотелось сбежать подальше отдохнуть. А ещё наличие компании должно было не дать загоняться на пустом месте, наедине с собственной головой. На этом дело было решено.

Так что сейчас Лёше действительно легче. Ночное море успокаивающе действует на нервы, а ветерок спасает от духоты. Но всё же внутри скребётся дурацкое «а если бы». Всё же Лёше жалко, что брат и Бара сейчас не рядом. Жалко, что окажись они рядом по мановению волшебной палочки — всё не стало бы автоматически хорошо.

Лёше, как оказалось, чтобы прийти в себя и соскучиться, нужно всего несколько дней. Нет, ему с Рифатом вполне комфортно, но это — естественно — не заменит близких. Рифат ни за что не закинет на него руку или — боже упаси — ногу. Никогда не будет троллить и предлагать ребристые презервативы. Рифат приличный типичный парень.

Лёша, кстати, прошаренный: он в курсе, «что такое хорошо и что такое плохо» и почему стресс относится к категории «плохо». Знает, что иногда достаточно несколько дней тишины — особенно в голове — и покоя, чтобы перестало колбасить на ровном месте. Не всегда, само собой, но, может быть, конкретно у него как раз тот случай.

Лёша отматывает назад: кажется, всё началось после Ювентуса. Этот идиотский фон в СМИ, как будто он уже пакует чемоданы в Турин. Нет, честно было приятно, что его чуть-чуть заметили за границей, но и дураку же ясно, что это всё были только спекуляции на фоне прошедшего матча и прям-вот-щас нигде футболиста Лёшу Миранчука не ждут. А Бара, кажется, воспринял слишком серьёзно. Леше пару раз казалось, что Дима его едва ли уже не проводил. Со всей драмой и подсознательной обидой, как полагается.

Сейчас, впрочем, эмоции уже почти улеглись. Но не настолько, чтобы сделать вид, что прошедшего месяца не было. Они с Рифатом это толком не обсуждали, но у того тоже были какие-то свои вопросы с Барой. Лёша считал это неудивительным: Диму под конец осенней части штырило больше всех, он периодически срывался и выплёскивал агрессию на первого попавшегося под руку человека. С одной стороны, Лёша понимал: заколебавшая травма характер отнюдь не улучшает, а с другой — грушей для битья быть не хотел. Рифат, видимо, тоже.

— Хэй, — плеча на секунду касается рука и тут же исчезает. Лёша даже не вздрагивает. Это, наверное, должно считаться за хороший знак.

Жема встает рядом и, помолчав, всё же озвучивает то, зачем пришёл:

— Там парни собрались в центр поехать пошляться, я сказал, что за тобой схожу и мы их нагоним, если что.

— Тоже особого рвения нет, да? — Лёша слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону и понимающе хмыкает. Если бы Рифат хотел, он бы сразу пошёл с ними.

— Да, как-то… — Жема чуть морщится и отмахивается, — настрой не тот? — в концовку фразы у Рифата почему-то проскальзывает вопросительная интонация. Лёша понимающе кивает и смотрит в небо. У него тоже настрой не тот. Совершенно. Рифат задирает голову следом и чуть качается, будто на волнах спокойного моря. А потом деликатно — в этом весь он — снова заводит разговор.

— Странно так, — ждет Лёшиного полувопросительного «м-м-м» и продолжает. — Ну, то что вы с Тохой порознь отдыхаете. Я всё жду, когда он появится и начнет доёбываться по пустякам.

— Ну, у него Даша, — Лёша жмёт плечами. — Это даже хорошо, что получается отдохнуть порознь. Перезагрузка, все дела. Да и со мной он явно времени больше проводит, чем с Дашей. Пускай восполняет. — улыбается, вспоминая то, как брат готов пылинки со своей девушки сдувать.

— Да не, это всё понятно. Просто ну, непривычно.

— Мне тоже, — Лёша вдруг признаётся. — Я когда с Соней встречался, мы всё равно всей компанией ездили, ещё каких-нибудь друзей там собирали…

— А сейчас все поодиночке.

Лёша наталкивается на пристальный взгляд Рифата и тушуется. Предельно понятно, что он имеет в виду. Ну да, не слепой же. Тема того, что они с Барой вроде как, ну… _в отношениях_ , никогда не всплывала в разговорах с его лучшим другом, но это никогда не значило, что Жема не в курсе. Дима, конечно, тоже вряд ли с ним это обсуждал, но кто его знает?

— Почему? Тоха с Дашей, я вот с вами, Бара там с Никой, разве что Смол в одиночку сычует, — Лёша решает сыграть всё-таки в дурачка, но тут же не выдерживает и сам всё портит. — Кстати что странно, так это то, что вы с Димой по раздельности на отдыхе.

Рифат смеётся — открыто и от души. А потом цепко смотрит и стреляет на поражение.

— Странно, что _вы_ с Барой по раздельности, — у Лёши больше ни вопросов не остаётся, ни сомнений. Рифат в курсе. Ну, ммм, хотя да. Начиная с того первого вечера для него и для Тохи всё было более чем понятно.

— Странно, — чего уж теперь-то юлить. — Но, видимо, необходимо.

Рифат кивает. Затем жмёт плечами. Потом как-то криво дёргает головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Бара такой, — в итоге всё-таки открывает рот, — не любит признавать, что мудачит временами.

— Списывались с ним? — преувеличенно ровным тоном интересуется Лёша. Про Димин характер он и так в курсе.

— Ага, пару раз, — Рифат всматривается в линию горизонта. Может, не хочет разговаривать глаза в глаза, а может и просто что-то вспоминает. — Узнал много нового и интересного. Правда, он потом сам перезвонил.

— Без извинений.

— Ага, — и они ещё немного помолчали. Лёша жевал губу, Рифат всё так же покачивался. То, что Димка извинялся почти никогда, знали оба.

— Ты это, извини, если я не в своё дело лезу… — неловко начал Рифат.

Лёша приподнял брови: неужели сейчас будет идиотская рубрика «советы по отношениям»?

— Но Бара тебя реально котом называет? — выпалил всё же Жема и тут же зачастил, оправдываясь. — Он просто пару раз оговаривался как-то, «к коту своему поеду» и вообще у него проскальзывает временами…

Лёша оторопел. А потом заржал.

Громко так, до слёз в уголках глаз. Во-от ведь, а! Вот оно — рефлекторно-бессознательное!

— Лёх, норма? — Рифат, кажется, реально начинает волноваться. — Лёх?..

— Да не, всё в порядке, — утирает глаза и открыто смотрит на Жему. — А вообще, ну-у… называет иногда.

Внутри разливается теплота. Дурацкое умиление и нежность к человеку, для которого Лёша «кот». Остаётся надеяться, что это только с Рифатом Дима не фильтрует речь и палится.

Жема тем временем позабавленно хмыкает:

— Весело там у вас.

— Не то слово, — усмехается. — Только Антоха всё равно говорит, что иногда мы как кошка с собакой.

— О, да. Дима ещё та сука иногда, — угорает Рифат. Лёша сначала от такого заявления давится воздухом, а потом тоже начинает смеяться. Рифат плюхается на песок и продолжает. — Нам предки всегда говорили, что мы те ещё собаки.

— Сутулые? — Лёша уже подхрюкивает и икает.

— Не, борзые. Ну, точнее Бара борзый, а я типа попал под дурное влияние.

— То что ты попа-ал, Жема, это точно, — Лёша тоже усаживается прямо на песок, игнорируя, что тот уже не такой тёплый.

Они треплются о чём-то ещё, теперь уже отвлечённом, беззлобно выстёбывая друг друга, и Лёшина меланхолия постепенно развеивается в воздухе.

Снова эта котопёсья тема всплывает на следующий вечер, когда они таки выбираются поужинать всей компанией. Рифат просит официантку их сфотографировать, и объявляет:

— Все скажите «сы-ыр», персонально Лёха может сказать «мяу»!

— Тузик, бля, апорт! — Лёша в отместку бросает Жеме в лицо скомканную салфетку. Не остаётся в долгу и выдает ещё Жеме персональное «гав» напоследок.

А когда фотка оказывается на просторах интернета, они снова обмениваются «любезностями», и всё бы ничего. Но через пару часов, когда Лёша в ванной номера старательно вытряхивает из всевозможных мест песок, на телефон приходит гневное сообщение и — от кого бы вы думали? — от Бары. Голосовое! Да ещё и скрином вдогонку кинулся. До чего дошёл прогресс.

Леша давит в себе улыбку, слушая возмущённое и крайне раздражённое _«Это че за нахуй, бля! Обоим ноги повыдираю! А ему ещё и руки оторву!»_. Лёша думает, что Бара — хамло, но такое родное уже. Карандашик в поле продолжает бегать. Видимо, только одно аудио — уже победа. А матюки в телефоне у Бары идут на автомате и с т9, и без него.

А лайкнуть ведь лайкнул, зараза!

Лёша не дожидается окончания чужого потока мысли и печатает сам:

_«Ты снова начинаешь?»_

С одной стороны забавно, что простой обмен комментариями вывел Бару на реакцию, но с другой — Лёша не хочет ввязываться в перекидывание показательными — даже если полушутливыми, в чём он сейчас не уверен — возмущениями. Он бы просто так с Барой поболтал, а не вот это всё.

Карандашик из окошка диалога пропадает. Лёша ждёт с ленивым любопытством: что дальше?

Спустя минуту телефон оживает звонком по вотсапу. О, даже так.

— Всё шипишь? — раздается вместо приветствия грубоватый голос Бары. Но Лёша разобрался в нюансах давно: здесь и лёгкий виноватый флёр, и грустный подтон, и даже сдерживаемое совсем детское обвинение.

— А ты всё лаешь, — с укором замечает Лёша.

Бара пыхтит в трубку.

— Ну серьёзно, «мяу»? Жеме? — это капитуляция, потому что звучит Дима откровенно обиженно. А звучать обиженно — это не по-пацански. Но перед Лёшей походу можно. — Я тут в этом Таиланде, а он мяукает всяким…

— Это твой лучший друг, — Лёша напоминает Диме данный факт и пытается не заржать.

— Да знаю я!

— А че тогда?

— Ну мне же ты сейчас не мяукаешь, — приглушённо ворчит Дима себе под нос.

— Мяу, — не, ну, а что? Лёше не жалко. Кажется, на том конце провода давится воздухом Дима, одна штука. Лёша прижимает телефон к уху и заваливается на кровать. Лёжа мяукать — если потребуется — удобнее. — Так лучше?

— Какое-то не такое «мяу» я ожидал услышать, — неожиданно тянет Бара, и Лёша понимает, что не он один научился различать малейшие интонации и полутона. — У тебя такое «мяу», что почти пошел я нахуй.

— Ага, тебя послали, а ты пошёл? — усмехается Лёша. — Не похоже на тебя.

В трубке молчание, а потом раздаётся полуутвердительно-полувопросительно:

— Ну, смотря куда. Точнее, на чей, наверное…

Теперь Лёшина очередь ловить челюсть и давиться удивлением.

— Вот это ты… — «даёшь» хочется сказать Лёше, но он сбивается на мелькнувший поток откровенных картинок в голове.

— Я соскучился, — обрывает его Бара.

И сейчас бы съязвить, бросить не до конца справедливое «а кто в этом виноват?» или просто промычать, мол, принял к сведению. Но Лёша уже от этого устал и не хочет тащить неудачный осенний отрезок дальше.

— И я, — выдыхает в трубку. — Но не по твоим «тук-тук — гав-гав», — всё-таки не удерживается от лёгкой шпильки под конец.

— Ладно-ладно, не начинай, — Дима ворчит, но — Лёша знает — улыбается.

— А про что там куда тебе сходить, я запомнил, — Лёша довольно жмурится и подгребает под себя подушку, переворачиваясь на живот.

— Не надо ничего запоминать, — тут же идёт на попятную Бара с настороженностью в голосе. Как же он всё-таки ещё стесняется, думает Лёша. — Это теоретически!

— А я всё равно практически запомню, — вредничает, но считает это вполне допустимым. Ибо не хрен выёживаться и лаять.

— Лёх! — то ли возмущается, то ли паникует Бара.

— У вас там, кстати, в Тае небось какие-нибудь ароматические масла продаются, — тянет Лёша, не обращая внимания на чужие протесты, — расслабляющие такие, знаешь. Я не то чтобы мастер, но _чисто теоретически_ мог бы организовать массаж… Для начала.

— Лёха!..

— Что «Лёха»? Ты знаешь: я руками поработать не против, — Лёша переворачивается лицом к окну и понижает голос. — А ещё я знаю, что ты любишь, когда я тебя касаюсь.

— Лёш-ша, бля!

— Во-от, а говорил мне не шипеть, — притворно обиженно цокает языком Лёша. — А вообще, ты же загоришь по-любому опять, как негр. Масло бы классно смотрелось на коже.

— Фу, буду как эти, как их, бодибилдеры, — кривится на том конце воображаемого провода Дима.

— Ну можно и без масла, — не спорит Лёша, — меня вполне устроит слюна и смазка.

— Чёрт, — голос Бары звучит совсем глухо, — ты меня провоцируешь?

— Размышляю вслух, — Лёша улыбается и на автомате облизывает губы.

— Сволочь ты, — вздыхают в телефоне.

— Ага, но ты представь: немного масла — только для запаха и мягкости, чтобы руками по спине. Чтобы твои каменные мышцы размять. — тянет в трубку всё это низко, чуть вибрирующими интонациями. — Шея-спина-р-р-руки.

— Провокатор! Теперь массажа хочется, — грустно констатируют из трубки.

— У вас там тайские массажистки есть, — Лёша хмыкает.

— Ага, как же, массажистка меня целовать не будет.

— Так ты целоваться хочешь или массаж? — губы помимо воли растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Лёша кайфует от этого флирта.

— Тебя хочу, — припечатывает Дима.

— Ну, я тоже тебя хочу, но кто-то выёбывался больно много, — Лёша не вредничает, просто отмечает.

— Бля, ну не начинай, а? — кается трубка голосом Димы. — Дурак, признаю.

— Вау, что я слышу, — Лёша напоказ хватается за сердце.

— Не то чтобы ты особо помогал, — без особой претензии огрызается Дима.

— А, слышу старого-доброго Бару, понятно.

На это уже смеются оба.

— Но серьёзно, Лёш, так нечестно, ты мне тут фантазий накидал, что хоть обдрочись, — Дима не даёт окончательно сменить тему.

— А в чём проблема? — Лёше хорошо, Лёша слышит Бару, Лёша хочет поиграть. — У тебя ж только одна рука занята. А другой ты спокойно можешь и шеи коснуться, и по прессу провести, и…

— Да бляяять… — здесь интонации интерпретировать сложновато, но вот лицо Димы Лёша представляет.

— Я бы сейчас уселся тебе на бёдра так, что тебе приходилось бы запрокидывать голову, чтобы со мной целоваться, — Лёша и сам уже скользит рукой по торсу, подбираясь ближе к резинке шорт.

— Нравится быть сверху? — подкалывает Дима, но голос у него уже совсем низкий и даже хриплый.

— Нравится, что я так могу гладить тебе затылок, а могу и пальцы на шее сжать, — мурлычет Лёша в трубку. — Несильно, — добавляет после паузы с хитрым смешком.

— Тебя такого приятно держать в руках, — то ли включается в игру Дима, то ли констатирует. Лёша облизывается.

— Это чума, когда твои ладони сначала за бока держат, а потом на задницу опускаются, — всё так хорошо, знакомо и так легко представляется, Лёша мычит и чуть потирается затылком о простынь. — Так кр-репко.

— Ммм, а что ещё тебе нравится? — уточняет Бара, кажется, облизываясь.

— Уже сто _и_ т? — Лёша лыбится довольно: Диме, видимо, не до описания собственных фантазий.

— С тобой-то… — тянет тот в трубку и охает на грани слышимости.

— Стоит, — самодовольства — через край. — Мне нравится, когда у тебя стоит. Ты вообще весь крепкий, мощный, жаркий. — Бара стонет в динамик, а Лёша продолжает. — Фактурный. Сначала хочется смотреть, а потом трогать-трогать-трогать.

Лёша уже и сам себя трогает: обхватывает пальцами член, представляя Бару рядом.

— Знаешь, что мне еще нравится? — продолжает рассказывать. — Когда ты сверху нависаешь и накрываешь собой. Это — ммм — будоражит, — Лёша кусает щёку изнутри и раскидывает ноги шире по постели.

— Приедем — выебу, — обещает Бара, жарко выдыхая в трубку.

— Обязательно, — это Лёша обещает с чистой совестью и от всего сердца. — Хочу чтобы ты был рядом, такой распалённый, несдержанный. Хочу, чтобы до конца, чтобы в затылок дышал…

— Не думал, что ты такой… разговорчивый, — Дима выдыхает с трудом, прерывисто, кажется, уже приближаясь к грани.

— Не думал, что ты такой быстрый, — усмехается Лёша, размеренно двигая пальцами.

— Посмотрим, как быстро я заставлю тебя кончить, когда встретимся, — Бара ведётся на провокацию.

— Тогда — буду не только стонать, но и кусаться, — обещает Лёша. — Нравится оставлять на тебе следы.

— Кошачий собственник, — за репликой у Димы следует короткий стон, от которого Лёшу простреливает острой вспышкой возбуждения.

— Передумал, твой отклик больше нравится, — Лёша сжимает себя под головкой и откидывает голову назад, вжимаясь в подушки.

Бара воет что-то, отдалённо похожее на «сука-бля-я-я», и Лёше этого вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Он выгибает спину и сцепляет зубы, крупно содрогаясь, а после распластывается по простыням, тяжело дыша. Тишина на том конце провода ему будто внимает.

— Лёша-а… — зовёт наконец-то осторожно Бара.

— Вот тебе и «мяу», — Лёша откликается с расслабленной улыбкой.

— Это никакое не «мяу», а полное «блять», — хрипит трубка. Лёша в принципе согласен. Но ему так _хорошо_.

— Ага, пиздец-нахуй-блять, — передразнивает Лёша.

— Пиздец-нахуй-блять — это то, что до этого было.

— Сказал Бара, — перестать подъёбывать не получается никак.

— Мне вообще-то тоже херово было, — ворчит Дима.

— Зато сейчас хорошо, — Лёша потягивается и прикрывает глаза.

— Сейчас — просто отлично. Расскажи давай, как Дубай?

— Без тебя — странно, — честно отвечает Лёша, обтираясь уголком простыни. — Хорошо хоть Жема есть. Но он не заменит, конечно. Хочу к тебе уже. А ещё обгорел.

— Кстати про Жему. Я так и не понял, че это у вас там за кошачьи темы?

— Всё ещё бесишься?

— Скучаю. Мой кошак, — отрывисто выдаёт Бара.

— Тебя мы обсуждали, — Лёша признаётся со смехом. — Ты меня котом периодически при Рифате называешь, вот он и полюбытствовал, а там уже слово за слово…

— Трепло.

— Мне приятно, — жмёт плечами и действительно чувствует, как хочется к Димке.

— Надеюсь, ты меня собакой не зовёшь, — тот бурчит смущённо.

— Нет, только своим псом, — улыбается. — А ещё идиотом ревнивым.

— Эй! Я же не всерьёз, — гнусавят из трубки.

— А я сейчас всерьёз: чем вы там с Ником занимаетесь?


	14. Часть 14 или Разговоры о любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну че, бля... Ну вы [видели](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239428)
> 
> Новогоднего настроения вам, ребята😘
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239484)

_Зачастую кошки странным и загадочным образом влияют на жизнь людей, меняя её к лучшему. Именно поэтому они вправе называться кошками._

Вообще, Бара — мужик. Да не простой, а решительный. Решил и сделал, вот только… Вот только что-то пошло не так, когда он решил, что пора идти и признаваться своему коту в высоких чувствах.

Чувства-то бог с ними: есть и есть, смирился уже. А вот чтоб вслух… Лёша ж ну, кот. Гуляет сам по себе и все дела — как-то не подступиться даже. У них вообще с серьёзными разговорами серьёзный недобор. Ведь если так задуматься, то даже то, что они встречаются, вслух не озвучивалось. Как-то просто… раз вместе, два вместе, а там оно и само пошло. Как уж тут о любви начинать?

И вроде как бы — ну нормас, а что-то внутри всё равно требует озвучить простую (ну, э-э-э, ы-ы-ы) истину.

Потому что — наверное — хочется и Лёшину реакцию увидеть. И просто ну, увереннее быть, что ли?

Когда у Димы первый раз в мыслях мелькнуло это восхищенное «люблю», он почти впал в ступор. Впрочем, быстро решил, что мелькнуло и мелькнуло — что теперь, панику разводить?

Во второй раз уже задумался — может, раз мелькает, то так оно и есть? Даже рот было открыл, чтобы у Лёши спросить, а потом быстро захлопнул: поумнее ничего не придумал?

На третий раз действительно подумал сказать, это ещё до конца осенней части сезона было. Но там как-то вот не сложилось. И Лёша загруженный уставший был, и вообще…

И вообще, бля, страшно, шо пиздец. А главное, ну реально? Как это говорить? Букет роз притащить и в ванну засыпать? Не то. Коты воду не любят. Палку колбасы торжественно вручить? Тоже не то. У них режим и питание… После секса — как-то дёшево, до секса — не до того.

А потом вообще им тяжелее становится, и Бара признания свои откладывает. Разъезжаются по разным отпускам, и только когда мирятся, Бара понимает — нет, ну нахуй, харэ телиться. Без Лёши оно совсем уже не то и не так, и отмазываться нечего — любит.

В четвёртый раз Дима пытается сказать прямо же в первую встречу, как они перед Новым годом в Москву возвращаются. Даже начинает:

— Лёш, я…

Лёша все портит: смеётся хрипло и мягко и перебивает:

— Дурак и соскучился?

— Ага… — Дима мычит согласие в поцелуй и в очередной раз откладывает.

Последний раз, пятый — Дима считал! — наступает уже под самый Новый год. Бара шатается по своей квартире и не знает, с чего начать. С поцелуя, ужина, просто сказать? Как это, блять, вообще происходит?! Ведь сказать, что он любит племянников или маму — не проблема. А тут целый пиздец!

Бара ходит кругами по кухне и бубнит всё это себе под нос. Должны же рассуждения вслух хоть где-то помогать?

Лёша должен скоро прийти: они договорились, что посидят вечером у Димы, отметят наступающий — завтра-то оба с семьями. А плана у Бары так и нет.

Круге этак на пятнадцатом вырисовывается консенсус: главное ведь что? Главное чувства! А всё остальное так — суета, мишура, формальности. Так что лучше, наверное, просто сказать. Вот взять и сказать! Решительно подойти, руки на плечи положить и сказать. Можно прямо в губы, чтоб интимнее.

Бару из кругов и разговоров с самим собой вырывает трель дверного звонка.

Лёша? У Лёши же ключи есть? Бля, у Лёши же ключи есть! Вот это сейчас был бы фейл…

Бара заглядывает в глазок и непонятливо моргает: за дверью Лёша. Спустя секунду приходит осознание — дверь же на щеколде! Небось на автомате закрыл и не заметил. Что называется, история о том, как одна глупость спасает от другой. Бара отмирает и открывает дверь.

— Что, и на порог уже не пускают? — Лёша смеётся, заходя в квартиру.

Бара открывает рот и снова зависает. На пороге признаться в любви точно не кошерно. Надо, наверное, чайник поставить…

— Дим, чего завис? — Лёша оказывает прямо перед носом. Бара даже отшатывается чутка. — Эй, всё в норме?

— Ага, — тянет неуверенно, — всё классно.

— А что замер? Подарок высматриваешь? Есть у меня, только я тебе не отдам, потому что рано ещё! Это под ёлку и на Новый год! — Лёша прямо-таки лучится радостью и энергией.

— Я думал, подарок сам вот пришел — на ножках, — Дима чуть-чуть отмирает и отступает на пару шагов: главное, не забыть про план. — Пошли на кухню, чего на пороге топтаться?

Он первый разворачивается и производит стратегическое отступление, прокручивая в голове единственную мысль: «возьми и скажи, просто возьми и скажи».

Эта мысль не отпускает совершенно, крутится в голове, кажется такой простой. Но как только он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и тянет тихое неуверенное «Лёш…», запал пропадает вместе со словами.

— Ась? — Лёша оказывается за спиной. Вот когда не надо, у него кошачий слух просыпается, а когда надо — по три будильника не слышит.

Бара разворачивается и обмирает: чувствует себя мышкой — добычей — в лапках кошки.

Что-то внутри истошно орёт дурниной: скажи сейчас!

— Я это… сказать хотел, — Дима чешет затылок и изо всех сил старается не мямлить. Но вместо этого чувствует, как краснеет.

— М-м? — Лёша приподнимает брови и улыбается уголками губ.

— Эм, ну я это, — мнётся, глотая слова. — Да не, ничего.

— Дим, чёт случилось? — в голосе проскальзывают первые обеспокоенные нотки. — Ты что-то там себе бурчишь с моего прихода!

— Хочу и бурчу! — Дима думает, что он дебил, но исправлять ситуацию не спешит.

— Ну бурчи-бурчи, — Лёша жмёт плечами и протискивается мимо Димы к столу. Точнее пытается. Потому что Бара вдруг паникует и хватает его за руку, разворачивая обратно к себе.

— Точнее не бурчать хочу! — выпаливает. — Сказать хочу… — храбрость испаряется с катастрофической скоростью.

— Что сказать? — Лёша реально уже напрягается. Молодец, Дим, браво.

— Что я… и ты… — Бара ощущает, что снова начинает мяться. Нет, ну это уже не смешно, бля.

Лёша в этот раз не прерывает, только цепко смотрит и ждёт. Бара краем глаза ухватывает сжатые в кулак руки и решается. Тянется к чужим ладоням и разжимает насилу пальцы, поглаживая мягкую кожу.

— Что я тебя люблю, — и смотрит только на Лёшины пальцы в своих руках, — вот.

Лёшины ладони вздрагивают в его руках, и Диме страшно посмотреть ему в глаза. Дожили. Признание ворочается в груди, а мозг уже пытается придумать оправдание, чтобы не похерить то, что у них сложилось.

Но тут Лёша обмякает, а потом и вовсе утекает из Диминой хватки. Правда, только чтобы обхватить его за шею, скрестив за спиной руки.

— Фу-у-ух, — он выдыхает, и Бара от этого звука аж поднимает голову. Лёша смотрит открыто и прямо. — А я уж успел надумать…

Бара открывает было рот, чтоб извиниться, но Лёша не даёт сказать: прижимается коротко к губам и отстраняется.

— Я. Тебя. Тоже, — выдыхает Диме в губы чётко и уверенно.

Внутри вспышка — залп, фейерверк, взрыв сверхновой — и оглушительное облегчение. _Счастье._ У Лёши на губах расплывается котячья-котячья улыбка. Бара обхватывает его за пояс, прижимая к себе.

— Люблю, — повторяет.

— Я и с первого раза услышал, — Лёша хитро и шкодно щурится.

— Заткнись, может, я во вкус вхожу, — Бара легонько бодает своего кота лбом в лоб.

— Если не будешь меня каждый раз так пугать, то я согласен привыкнуть, — наглеет Лёша. Очаровательно ласковый кот.

Дима закатывает глаза, зарывается рукой в Лёшины волосы и ворчит себе под нос:

— Влез в жизнь, зараза, пришёл, лапами потоптался и улёгся — люби его теперь.

— Люби, — соглашается Лёша, мягко-мягко, — котов надо.

— А коты?

— А за котами не заржавеет.


	15. Часть 15 или В жизни и в сериалах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть про два последних денька перед сборами
> 
> Фоточки, как обычно, поспособствовали:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239432)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239429)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239433)  
> [(4)](https://vk.com/album-142200588_242176593)  
> [(5)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239435)  
> [(6)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239436)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239481)

_Кошке не нужно, чтобы её любил весь мир. Достаточно тех, кого она выбрала сама._

Лёша только вернулся с Дубая, а его в очередной раз накрывает желанием побыть с Барой. Неудивительно: они виделись перед Новым годом, а потом снова порознь — Дима не смог вырваться из Москвы, долечивая ногу.

Хочется Бару. Побольше, поближе. Лёша жадный на самом деле, особенно когда дело касается Димы. С каждым разом он ощущает, что тянется к нему всё больше. Это очень… Очень необычно, но Лёше нравится это ощущение. Он действительно начал размышлять «что? как? куда?», и ему нравится продумывать вечера и досуг с Димой.

И… остальные вещи тоже нравятся. У Лёши последнее время фантазия разыгрывается, вскользь упомянутое рисуется в голове во всех красках, а в оттянутом предвкушении появляется своя прелесть. Да и Диме — Лёша замечает — постепенно становится любопытно. Вещи в голове перестраиваются и становятся проще — у Лёши это было раньше, и он думает, что с Димой происходит то же самое.

Бара и помягче сейчас будто, и податливей. Лёша не то чтобы хвастается, но и своё влияние в этом чует. Просыпается интерес, чего уж там. Насколько Дима может ему довериться _ещё_. К тому же тот явно уже об этом думал — недаром оговорочки по Фрейду проскакивали.

А раз и ему хочется, и Диме, то почему бы не попробовать? Нужно только момент настроения поймать.

Вообще если здраво рассуждать, то чтобы поймать, надо ловить. Так что… То ли в гости напроситься, то ли самому позвать. Можно не ловить, а словами через рот обсудить, конечно, но это все равно лучше лицом к лицу, а для этого надо встретиться. Тут подумать надо, как лучше.

С одной стороны, у себя дома Баре будет спокойнее. Типа его территория, все дела. А с другой, Дима столько уже у него тусил, что успел себе любимый комплект постельного белья выбрать. Лёше хочется верить, что Диме у него дома уже достаточно комфортно.

Поэтому, недолго думая и не откладывая на потом, он пишет Баре, чтобы подваливал. Сам же начинает усердно думать, как бы создать подобающую атмосферу.

Возможно, и никак не надо. Разве что бельё как раз на Димино любимое перестелить. В конце концов, мало ли как дело пойдет? Может, увлекутся и не до экспериментов будет? Или вообще за сериал залягут. Дима вот придёт и сам вместе с собой какую-нибудь атмосферу принесёт.

Главное же, чтоб рядом обитался, шароебился и чкался. Лёша привык и — слышал бы его Тоша, а лучше не надо — полюбил всю эту бытовуху.

Лёша знает, что Бара приносит с собой в дом: возню с чайником на кухне, комья грязи с кроссовок на коврике, внезапные объятия со спины, валяющиеся около кресла джинсы, запах корицы и ещё с десяток всяких мелочей, которые у Лёши теперь прочно ассоциируются с Димой.

Он даже перенял пару его привычек. Правда, пока брат в них носом не ткнул — даже не замечал, что теперь ворчит по-бариновски или глаза закатывает точно так же, когда недоволен.

У них всё ещё расходятся вкусы в фильмах, зато подобрать подходящий сериал иногда получается, а ещё они обзавелись общей любимой доставкой еды. Бара смирился с Лёшиной привычкой сидеть в телефоне и даже сам стал чаще заходить в инстаграм.

Ругался при этом и ворчал, что это всё пагубное влияние Лёши. Но лайки и комменты оставлял регулярно.

Некоторые привычки вообще дурацкие и прилипли так же нелепо: хлеб у Лёши, например, из-за Димы поселился в холодильнике. Первые пару раз Лёша терял батон, потом вычислил закономерность: если Бара с утра резал бутерброды, то вместо хлебницы батон кочевал вместе с сыром в холодильник. Лёша сначала возвращал на место, потом спросил — оказалось, так хранится дольше — а потом привык.

Хорошо Дима хоть аптечку не прячет в холодильник. И то хлеб. Тьфу, блин.

Лёша вертится в нетерпении, пока телефон не мигает сообщением «буду». Тогда чуть расслабляется и лезет проверить наличие сладкого.

Бара не чтобы прям сладкоежка — ему много не нужно, но зато частенько. Можно одну кружку чая с сиропом, можно одно печенье или одну конфету. Но только что-то одно и не больше одного. Единственное место, где аппетиты Бары отличаются скромностью.

Лёша смотрит на пачку печенья и ловит себя на дурацкой улыбке. Влюбился, блин, на свою голову…

Лю-юбит даже. Лёша не то чтобы удивился, когда Бара перед ним «выложил карты на стол», но, честно говоря, не ждал.

Лёша на самом деле думал, что будет сам признаваться, когда припрёт, а тут вон как вышло. Ему от этого воспоминания каждый раз становится тепло на сердце, а ещё хочется виснуть на Диме, словно школьница.

Приступ романтики, не иначе. До общих фоточек в рамочке дело, конечно, ещё не дошло — впрочем, картины у Тохи с Дашей в квартире всё равно не переплюнуть — но в собственном айфоне подборочка имелась.

Дима вообще не очень любил фоткаться. Но если Лёша просил и смотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом, обычно соглашался. А ещё у Лёши было несколько забавных и милых фоточек. На одной из них Бара стоял в примерочной в очередной дикой футболке, а на другой сидел, закусив губу, и смотрел мультики.

Бара всё норовил оправдаться, что его племянники на мультики подсадили, но Лёша на это только посмеивался. Ну, пусть племянники — ему не жалко. Менее милым это всё равно не становилось.

Бара, несмотря на свою брутальность, реально трогательный. Честный ужасно — иногда это ему даже вредит — но это его натура. Лёша учится это принимать, понимать и перенаправлять при необходимости.

Дима наверняка тоже чему-то учится — Лёша в конце концов не подарок, он это честно знает. Но как-то вот уживаются-устаканиваются вместе. Наверное, с общими футбольными тараканами это проще идет.

Лёша заваливается на кровать и продолжает размышлять: футбол-футбол, скоро первые сборы, снова существование в одном пространстве двадцать четыре на семь. Это и пугает, и интригует, и радует, и нервирует. Совместного времяпровождения-то станет больше, а вот близости и личного пространства — меньше. На прошлых сборах у них всё только завязывалось, а тут как будет — непонятно. Но такие мысли занимают Лёшу только пока он один. Бара, как правило, одним своим появлением перетягивает все внимание на себя.

Лёша Диму ещё и за это любит. Светлый он у него, положительный. Матерится правда часто, но тут и он не без грешка. Чего уж там.

Весь поток сознания и хаотичных мыслей прерывает поворот замка — ключи как-то осели у Бары — негромкий хлопок двери и родное уже «Лёх, ты дома?».

— Нет, позвал и свалил, — откликается Лёша и поднимается с кровати, чтобы мгновением позже вывалиться в коридор. — Привет.

— Ну, может, ты как в Простоквашино хотел — приходишь домой, а тебе кто-то радуется, — Дима разводит руками и по-доброму ухмыляется. — Привет.

Лёша улыбается и недолго смотрит на раскрасневшегося Бару. А потом подходит и крепко обнимает, уткнувшись в ворот толстовки. От Димки по-прежнему пахнет теплом и корицей. Сразу хочется глинтвейна и печёных яблок. Бара фыркает и обнимает в ответ.

— Ласкучесть повышенная? — поглаживает по затылку.

— Обострённая, да, — Лёша мычит Баре куда-то в шею, ощущая остатки уличной прохлады.

— Поэтому и позвал? — Дима привычно зарывается пальцами в волосы, несколько секунд перебирая пряди, а потом отпускает, продолжая раздеваться.

— И поэтому тоже, — не спорит Лёша. На губах сама собой расползается улыбка.

Бара чувствует Лёшу уже, видимо, на уровне подсознания. Не осознаёт пока, правда, но от этого снова хочется лезть обниматься. И целоваться, и рукой под толстовку залезть, и за ухо куснуть…

Но на это время ещё будет. А пока они с Димой идут на кухню — как-то уже по традиции сначала заваривать себе чай.

— Как Новый год прошёл? — интересуется Лёша.

— Ты же уже спрашивал, — поворачивает голову Бара.

— Так то в переписке, — Лёша оправдывается и сам же смеётся.

— Так я тебе и лично то же самое повторю — семейно прошёл, по-обычному, — Бара легко щёлкает Лёшу по лбу. — Сам же знаешь, я долго не зависал, у меня восстановление.

— Да-да, — Лёша закатывает глаза и плюхается за стол, пока Бара привычно идёт возиться с чайником, — тебя пытать надо, чтобы какие-то подробности вытащить, знаю.

— И ничего не надо пытать, я готов к сотрудничеству, — возражает Дима, — за определённое вознаграждение, конечно.

Лёша скептически хмыкает, но усидеть долго не может. И насмотреться тоже не может. И натрогаться… Как-то слишком быстро и бессознательно оказывается рядом. Мычит что-то, урчит, ластится, за ухо прикусывает, как любит, и замирает, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

— Дим.

— А?

— Кайфово.

— В смысле?

— Без смысла. С тобой.

Бара оборачивается и ловит Лёшино лицо ладонями. Смотрит в чуть прикрытые глаза и гладит аккуратно по щекам.

— Ко-от, — тянет негромко. А потом прижимается лбом ко лбу, пригибая Лёшу к себе за шею.

Лёша окончательно опускает веки. Уютно. Спокойно. Дима основательный, как танк — и прёт порой так же, но внушает спокойствие. Потому что на твоей стороне.

— Глянем что-нибудь, м? — Лёша мычит, не открывая глаз.

Бара угукает, но не отпускает. Дышит мерно, спокойно и глубоко. Сам будто умиротворение транслирует, хотя это обычно работа Лёши, а тут… Обнимает, гладит, а потом губами к кудрявой макушке прижимается и ещё крепче стискивает объятья. У Лёши внутри что-то обмирает, и он в ответ тоже жмётся, вдыхая тёплый запах корицы.

Из этого кокона вырывает свист закипевшего чайника — Лёша отступает на полшага, промаргивается и улыбается уголками губ, а Дима лезет за чашками.

— Готов завтра к труду и обороне? — Лёша интересуется формальности ради. Ответ и так известен заранее.

— Вперёд и с песней! — отфыркивается Бара. — Только медосмотр ещё не труд, так, пред-трудие.

— Сам выдумал? Пред-трудие! — Лёша ржёт в голос. — Звучит, как название какого-то синдрома.

— Сам ты синдром, — Бара тут же ловит Лёшу в захват и пытается ещё больше растрепать волосы. Лёша ворочается, пытается в ответ то ли пощекотать, то ли куснуть, то ли ещё чего, но в итоге просто трётся носом о висок и зовёт на диван смотреть сериал. Он, вообще-то, два раза повторять не любит! И в ногах правды нет, если это не касается игры на поле. Бара подчиняется уговорам: внутри, на душе, очень правильно и хорошо. Но хочется, чтобы было еще лучше, хотя, казалось бы, куда?

Диван манит, Лёша подталкивает и по-любому уже загрузил что-то на посмотреть. К гадалке не ходи, это будет Ведьмак. Бара глянул первую серию ещё до Нового года, а этот кошак на него накапсил в переписке, чтоб не смел досматривать без него. Лёша не любит спойлеры, зато любит быть _в тре-енде_. Бару, правда, от этих интонаций иногда неплохо коробит, но что поделать? Приходится мириться. Но, в принципе, мириться лежа с Лёшей в обнимку Баре нравится.

Чашки с чаем находят себе место на столике, а Бара на диване. Лёша спихивает его ноги с подушки — «я вообще-то на неё лицом ложусь!» — и плюхается рядом. Дима лелеет коварные планы залечь на чужие коленки где-нибудь ближе к середине серии. И, может быть, даже отжать подушку.

Вторая серия идёт поживее первой — возможно, дело в отпускающем комментарии Лёше под боком — но Дима всё равно увлекается не до конца: приключения Геральта интересные, а вот за линией мелкой девчонки наблюдать откровенно скучно.

Бара краем уха слышал, что вроде как сюжетную линию чутка покроили. Но это вот ни разу не удивительно. Это ж не игры. Или книжки? Или там и то, и то есть? В любом случае, не то чтобы это была важная инфа. Зато вот локации крутые и костюмчики, что надо. К Геральту, правда, надо попривыкнуть — широкоформатный мужик. Меч бы ещё раз рассмотреть. Но на экране вот вообще даже и намёка нет на холодное оружие.

А вот на горячее, в принципе, во всех смыслах имеется.

Самое начало третьей серии, а уже бордель. Неплохо. Чай уже давно допит и остыл в желудке, так что на него грешить смысла нет, а мозгам явно было достаточно одного толчка, чтобы поплыть в противоположную от кровищи и рубилова сторону. Баба на экране целует и гладит шрамы ведьмака, а Бара на диване заползает рукой под Лёшину футболку, лапая пресс и даже не поднимаясь с его коленок.

— Ди-им, — Лёшин тихий вздох и вздрогнувшие мышцы не ускользают от внимания, — тут в серии кишки наружу минуту назад были, а ты…

— А я отходчивый! — отбривает, не моргнув и глазом, и таки поднимается, тут же уткнувшись в шею своего кота. — И сейчас там не кишки, — дёргает головой в сторону плазмы. Геральт с бабой продолжают о чем-то трепаться, но Диме уже не до этого — бьющаяся жилка под губами интереснее. А потом он слышит, как Лёша щёлкает пультом.

Лёша тёплый, мягкий, отзывчивый. Дима то ли целует кожу, то ли дышит уютным запахом какого-то наверняка пафосного парфюма. Лёша по-кошачьи мнёт его футболку и мычит негромко, чуть елозит, и Дима скатывается с дивана, утыкаясь носом куда-то в живот. Миранчук вздрагивает и ухватывает крепко за плечо. Дима бросает взгляд вверх и думает, что почему бы не попробовать что-то новое именно сегодня? Новый год, новые цели, новые умения…

Дима ещё раз хитро стреляет глазами и оттягивает резинку чужих шорт, прижимаясь губами к краю брендовых трусов. Лёша, распахнув глаза, выдыхает поражённое «Да ладно?!». Бара думает, что минет — не самое страшное.

***

Антон привык таскаться на медосмотр с Лёшей. Даже когда они уже разъехались по разным квартирам — на медосмотр приходили оба вместе и в первый день. Что на летний, что на зимний. Проверились — и дело с концом, что до сборов тянуть? И сейчас Лёша заглядывает в кабинет и, выёбываясь — «Антонио, ты готов?» — зазывает с собой дальше на тесты. Только Антон ещё из-за двери успел услышать не менее извращенское «Димасик» и закатить глаза. Вот надо так над именами издеваться? Братик сегодня прямо-таки до неприличия довольный.

Кажется, он то ли сметаны налопался, то ли рыбы. Но на самом деле Антон делает ставку, что кто-то просто дорвался до своего, кхм, парня. Антон не осуждает и не завидует. Просто у него сейчас че-то как-то ну такое случилось в отношениях с Дашей. Сам не понял пока, что, куда и как, но внутри порядком паршивенько. И от этого, наверное, чуть острее воспринимается то, что Лёша в кабинете не один, а уже с Барой. И вроде бы ожидаемо, а вроде бы…

Хочется эгоистично привлечь внимание к себе. Ну просто потому, что Антон привык, что по врачам они таскаются с Лёшей. Впрочем — одёргивает себя — времени хватит. У Тохи давно карт-бланш на визиты в квартиру близнеца в ситуациях «код красный, братан». Он и так уже сегодня об этом задумывался, закидывая в чемодан большую часть вещей на сборы, а сейчас окончательно решает: завалится на ночевку к Лёхе с Барой, чтоб дома не нарываться лишний раз. Надо только поставить некоего небезызвестного опорника в известность.

Антон бросает взгляд на свою сладкую парочку: ну, не прямо сейчас поставить в известность. Медсестрички уже вовсю крепят к обоим датчики, а Лёша с Барой так и не отлипнут друг от друга — то рожи корчат, то просто пялятся. Антон вытаскивает из кармана телефон и врубает камеру: лёгкий компромат лишним не бывает.

Сначала он включает видео, потом делает пару фоток. Пока ждёт, лепит на компромат пару десятков сердечек и разочек наставляет рога. И Баре, и Лёше. А потом шкодливо улыбается и показывает сверлящему его взглядом Баре язык. Сейчас можно — на Димасе датчики и доебаться в полной мере он не сможет. Зато потом будет повод для разговора, а то отлавливай этого пса, разговор заводи. Сам подойдёт!

Сначала тому, правда, приходится выместись из кабинета: прошёл тест — освободи место! Как раз для Антона между прочим. Лёшу участь изгнания, разумеется, не постигает: он сначала досдаёт второй тест, а потом зависает рядом с Антоном, пялясь попеременно в телефон и в экран с показателями, и уж его-то никто из докторов выпроводить не пытается. Близнецовые привилегии, господа!

Антон негромко сообщает, перебираясь с одного аппарата на другой, что он сегодня будет. Лёша в целом и так был в курсе ситуации, так что он только кивает, коротко стреляя обеспокоенностью в глазах, и предупреждает — Дима собирался остаться, но если что…

Антон ржёт и обрывает, втолковывая Лёше на ухо:

— Не надо Бару выгонять, я знал, на что шёл, когда напрашивался; сам у него спрошу. Я норм, просто нагнетать дома не хочу.

Ловить, как и ожидалось, Димаса не приходится. Он стоит посреди коридора статуей имени себя и что-то втирает Жеме. А как только видит, что на горизонте появился Антон, тут же прощается и направляется к нему. Вопрос, правда, ставит в тупик.

— Слуш, а покаж, че наснимал? — добродушно просит Бара и почти _не_ смущённо трёт шею.

Антон мысленно восхищается и аплодирует Лёше — вот это воспитательная работа! Ну и показывает, ему не жалко.

И тут же раскаивается в своей щедрости: Бара с возмущенным «э» тыкает его в бок, когда видит кадры с сердечками.

Антон тыкает в ответ и заявляет, что теперь фотки не скинет.

— Да я и не собирался!.. — выпад Бары затухает под ироничным взглядом Антона.

— Ладно, Дим, у меня вообще-т серьёзный вопрос, — Антон убирает телефон в карман.

— М-м?

— Ничего, если я сегодня перекантуюсь у вас с Лёхой? — честный хлоп глазами и извиняющаяся улыбка — вот и вся стратегия Антона, но Дима вдруг краснеет ушами:

— Э-э-э, — и даже немного мнётся, тут же включая грубость — мы вообще-т не живём вместе.

Антону хочется то ли снова закатить глаза, то ли заржать.

— Ой бля, ну давай порассказывай мне тут! Ты у него постоянно тусишь, и сегодня сто процентов вместе ехать собрались, что я, Лёшкину довольную морду не рассмотрел, что ли? — Антон не сдаёт, что на самом деле обладает информацией так сказать прямо из первоисточника.

А для достоверности снова вытаскивает айфон и листает несколько ну сли-ишком довольных фоток Лешика, когда тот смотрел на Диму.

— Если кто-то…

— Если кто-то — это к нашим фотографам, — ржёт Антон. — У них полюбасу куча ши-икарных фоточек будет.

Дима тут же дуется, как мышь, и Антон заливается смехом. То ли пес да кот, то ли кот да мышь. Зоопарк — закачаешься, и он в него собирается ехать ночевать.

— Тох, бля, — всё же подаёт голос Бара. — А че ты к нам намылился? Тебе ж вроде от себя ближе до аэропорта? — и смотрит с прищуром. Теперь уже Антон вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

— Да… Дома, ай. Сам короче не знаю, че дома. Но я пока туда не хочу.

У Бары внезапно появляется очень понимающие выражение в глазах. Ну хоть не сочувствующее, и то ладно.

— Кантуйся, че, — Бара жмёт плечами по-доброму и заканчивает, иронично прищурясь, — а то чую Лёша меня самого выставит.

Антон кивает и протягивает руку, которую тут же пожимают. В голове мелькает известная цитата «любишь меня, люби и мою мышь», но Антон решает её не озвучивать — поди ещё пойми, как правильно её к ним всем прикрутить.

Вполне вероятно, что Димасу сравнение с мышью точно придётся не по душе. Да и сам Антон себя идентифицирует скорее как кота. Они ж близнецы! Так что остаток медосмотра проходит без происшествий. По крайней мере, они могут так думать, пока не появятся официальные фотографии. Но это будет позже.

А пока Антон заваливается в братскую квартиру, плюхает рюкзак с чемоданом в уголок, чтоб никто не уволок, и плетётся на кухню, хотя хочется в душ и полежать. Просто полежать. Все эти медицинские процедуры вымотали, да и перестраиваться тяжеловато после такого насыщенного отдыха. А ещё хотелось определённости, особенно с Дашей, но это опять-таки не сейчас.

Сейчас Антон откидывает голову, потому что Лёша ласково его гладит и массирует затылок, пока Бара молча шуршит по полкам. Кайфово.

Лёша смотрит ему в глаза. Не то чтобы молчаливый диалог, просто перекличка — первый-первый, я второй. В ответ получает еле заметный кивок — «всё ок, я с вами».

Лёша улыбается, расслабившись. За брата немного тревожно, но это не перебивает держащееся с утра довольство жизнью. Лёше хорошо, и хочется, чтобы всем вокруг было так же. Благо вокруг только Тоша и Дима, то есть те, к чьему настроению у Лёши есть непосредственный доступ.

Поэтому он ещё немного вьётся рядом с братом, целует в макушку и отправляет в гостиную: там уже и диван разобран, и телек готов к просмотру. Антон мычит, что ему лень двигаться, но Лёша его буквально вытаскивает и валит на диван, придавливая сверху подушкой. На возгласы негодования заглядывает Бара, но, быстро оценив ситуацию, сматывается на кухню.

Не сбегает, а производит временное тактическое отступление. В целях перекуса. Яблоко, вон, погрызть.

Он с Антохой по-мужски солидарен — у самого свежи воспоминания о том, как на личном творится какая-то ебала — но не до конца понимает, как себя вести и ощущать. То ли они оба наравне типа в гостях, то ли — кхм-кхм — и правда считать, что Антон заглянул к _ним с Лёшей_. В целом, Дима действительно привык тусоваться у кота, и ему тут вполне комфортно. Но Антон всегда приносит с собой какой-то сумбур. Сейчас, конечно, в разы проще, чем тогда осенью, когда Лёша дёрнул заднюю, но всё же…

Какой-то странный у них — э-э-э — тиум… тетрай… треуг… Короче, неопределённая, но вполне себе комфортная фигня. Уважуха к братухе, блять. В этот момент хочется сфейспалмить, но для этого надо освободить руки.

— Ты куда утёк? — на кухне появляется _его_ Лёша. И Дима сразу видит весёлые золотистые искорки в карих глазах.

— Не утёк, а тактически отступил! — не, ну, а че?

— Ну-ну, — усмехается Лёша, а потом улыбается и показывает язык. А Баре требуется всего пара шагов и пара секунд, чтобы прижать этого кошака и ухватить его язык губами. Лёша мычит от удивления, но почти мгновенно включается в процесс.

— Ты чего это? — через полминутки выдыхает Лёша прямо в губы, не отстранившись.

— Ловлю момент, пока Тоха не вломился, — Дима негромко смеётся, а Лёша тут же сокращает оставшиеся миллиметры, возобновляя «момент».

— Лёш, вы там застряли?.. А, понятно.

Голос Антона раздаётся со стороны дверного проёма, и Бара вообще-то стоит спиной, но уверен, что Миранчук-номер-два закатил глаза. Проверить не дают моментально сжавшиеся на талии руки Лёши и легкий укус — только попробуй отскочить, бля! Бара слушается, доцеловывает до логического завершения, а когда-таки оборачивается — Антона уже и след простыл.

— И нечего дёргаться, — нравоучительно тыкает его между лопаток Лёша. — А теперь пошли.

В итоге они смотрят — как однако удивительно (вообще нет) — Ведьмака. «Тоша, вон, вообще не смотрел начало и не возмущается в отличии от некоторых», — прилетает ожидаемая претензия от Лёши, на что Бара просто заваливается на диван под бок своего неугомонного… Лёши. Слово «парень» в его голове почти не звучит. Оно прекрасно заменяется на короткое, но такое ёмкое «кот».

Дима развлекается, перебрасываясь с Антоном шутейками насчёт происходящего на экране. Лёша тоже периодически вбрасывает, но чаще шикает на них двоих, потому что «звук заглушаете, сволочи!». Бара замечает забавный факт, что Тоха ёрзает и вертится даже больше брата, а время, в общем, летит незаметно, и к концу серии Дима обнаруживает их троих лежащими вповалку с переплетёнными конечностями. Будто в какой-то кошачий клубок попал, право слово. Оба вокруг Лёши — сам Дима излюбленно лежит на его коленках, а Антон оккупировал братское плечо и всё норовит ещё и ноги сверху на Бару положить, но это уже хер там плавал! Дима на каждое поползновение реагирует факом и скидывает чужие лапы, но Лёша тут кладёт руку на затылок, начиная почёсывать, и запал пропадает. Бара краем глаза видит, что второй рукой Лёша зарывается в волосы брата и мысленно машет рукой: фиг с ним, пусть складывает свои культяпки.

Вообще, это всё по-прежнему странно, но раз Лёше так комфортно, да и ему — Баре — по чесноку тоже нормально — пускай будет. Антона Бара воспринимает, как, ну?.. Знакомство с родителями? Точнее с кем-то одним, но очень любящим.

Бара отвлекается от философствования и снова смотрит на близнецов. Лёша уже почти лежит, и подушка, которая была под спину, уже под головой, а Антон вообще растёкся на груди брата. Вот только им это состояние совершенно не мешает одновременно посмотреть на Бару и подмигнуть.

Дима фыркает. Нашлись же вот синхронисты! Но это ладно. Да и вообще, чего возмущаться? Последний — крайний — свободный вечер. С завтрашнего дня вместо чтобы тюленить на диване, они в это время будут впахивать в зале. Или на поле. А после сил будет хватать только доползти до постели и отрубиться. И не до Лёшиной постели, что грустно.

К Рифату, конечно, тоже можно завалиться под бок, но это уже ну прям со-овсем не то. Проще, блин, будет к братьям вечером заглянуть, чтобы было прям _то_. Он реально уже Антона воспринимает со странным спокойствием, и тот, видимо, отвечает ему тем же.

Дима ловит себя на том, что зевает и всё меньше следит за происходящим на экране. Сейчас бы ещё плед какой и вообще по кайфу было. На Лёшиных коленках удобно, и Бара чуть трётся щекой, снова чувствуя знакомую руку у себя в волосах.

Его мягко поглаживают по затылку и шее, в итоге оставляя там руку. Бара отлично может представить, как такая же ласка достаётся Антону и как тот, улыбаясь, ворочается, чтобы найти ещё более удобное положение. Главное, самому не отрубиться прямо здесь…


	16. Часть 16 или Помурчим

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вы поняли к чему это:
> 
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239437)   
>  [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239438)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239483)

_Единственная вещь, которую невозможно понять — почему кошка когда-то решила стать домашним животным._

Сборы — это классно. Бара любит сборы за то, что можно не сидеть в слякотной холодной Москве, за коллектив и интенсивный футбол, за то, что они позволяют сконцентрироваться — никаких отвлекающих факторов. А теперь зачеркнуть эту всю брехню и отправить в мусорку.

Нет, в принципе, каждый пункт до сих пор правда. Если не учитывать одно «но».

Бару ломает. Лёша постоянно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но — не ближе.

Это так неудобно, что не спасают все остальные плюсы. Тут уже не до шуток! Дима лишь вздыхает тяжело, когда Рифат хохмит про притяжение и магниты.

Не смешно от слова совсем. Магниты не магниты, а тут уж бы либо одно, либо другое. А не вот это «смотреть, нельзя трогать» без всяких проблем с запятыми. Да и смотреть дольше необходимого по-хорошему не поощряется.

Какого вот хрена, спрашивается? Диме не хватает на всех уровнях — и сознательном, и подсознательном. Две тренировки в день, на которых нет времени думать о чём-то постороннем, а потом ещё восстановительные процедуры, а ещё командные завтраки, обеды и ужины, и всё это чудовищное количество времени Лёша ошивается рядом, но — в зоне недосягаемости. И хоть убейся тут.

Им, конечно, ничего не мешает перекинуться парой слов или даже полноценно потрепаться, пока заняты нужные тренажеры, но этого катастрофически _мало_. Лёша тоже тот ещё кинестетик, и Бара почти готов подловить его где-нибудь под лестницей и выспросить, как _он_ справляется. Потому что Дима _не справляется_.

Только недавно проснувшаяся — позволенная себе — тактильность голодает, и знал бы Дима раньше… да, а что бы он сделал? С этим котом изначально шансов никаких.

Но Бара честно не был готов, что собственная натура начнёт подводить. Тьфу ты. Самоконтроль хромает, в общем.

Тянет ужасно. И ведь он знает — Лёше тоже непросто. Но он всегда может обнять и затискать брата. Никто и полслова не скажет — _близнецы_. А вот ему подвалить и обнять — нужен повод. Просто так неудобно. Наверное.

Поначалу хорошим стоп-краном работает мнение о коллективном мнении и подколы Рифата, но потом это отпадает. Дима вырабатывает иммунитет, а лучше бы — самоконтроль.

Подсознанка шутит шутки напропалую. И ладно там всякие _разные_ сны с Лёшей подкидывает — крайним потрясением для Бары оказывается пойманное в последний момент за самый-самый хвост желание повиснуть на Лёшиных плечах во время тактической установки. Дожили, что называется. Ещё только Палыча шокировать не хватало.

Благоразумные мысли вскоре снова испаряются: Дима честно не знает, кто был первым, но ловит себя за тем, что укладывает руку Лёше на талию, пока тот цепляет пальцами его шею, втолковывая что-то про упражнения. Дима, правда, больше смотрит на губы, чем слушает, что они ему говорят. Ахтунг, господа, ауфидерзейн, прикрывайте лавочку, тушите свет. Дима — всё.

Когда он осознаёт весь масштаб пиздеца, кажется, что вокруг наступает звенящая тишина. А потом сверчки стрекочут. Видимо, всё чётко отражается в его глазах: Лёша мягко щурится и невесомо сжимает шею. Приём, Дима, приём, Земля вызывает.

— Эй! — тихо зовёт Леша. — Расслабься.

Расслабься! Легко сказать! Сделать тоже было бы легко, будь они в других условиях. А так — извините. Бара трясёт головой, словно от воды отфыркивается — хотя водички сейчас определённо не хватает — и отступает на полшага (всё же проскользив пальцами по чужому боку). С этим определённо надо что-то делать.

Здравый смысл подсказывает, что поговорить с Лёшей словами через рот, а всё остальное уверяет, что появись у них время и место для такого разговора — _разговора,_ собственно, и не получится.

Потому что Бара уверен: даже если Лёша и попытается с ним поговорить — результат будет нулевой. Вот как здесь и сейчас. Или даже меньше, или даже в минус. Ведь если никого рядом не будет, можно будет _трогать_ , а ещё целовать, а ещё… Короче, херня какая-то, и явно надо что-то делать, только вот что и главное — _как_.

***

— Тош, по-братски, а? Просьба есть, — Лёша поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на раскинувшегося на соседней кровати брата. Послеобеденный сон короткий, но сладкий до умопомрачения, и Лёша хочет решить всё до того, как они отрубятся. А то потом туда-сюда, вечерняя треня, ужин, и уже не до того будет.

— М? — Антон поворачивает голову.

— Ты можешь вечером напроситься в плойку там поиграть… — начинает Лёша, но брат его нагло перебивает.

— Лёх, вы что, уже, чтоль? — и ржёт, сволочь такая.

— Тох.

— Да я ничего, че я, не понимал, что ли, что ты меня однажды попросишь, — «на выход» — не договаривает Антон, снова смеясь в кулак.

— Бля, я бы тебя с удовольствием попросил именно по этому поводу, — шикает Лёша, — но мне вот вообще не до смеха. Я с ним просто поговорить хотел, не шкерясь по углам по базе.

— Да напрошусь я, не парься, — улыбается Антон и ощутимо смягчается, поймав благодарный Лёшин взгляд. — Но режим никто не отменял.

— Тох.

— Договорились, договорились, вы просто поговорите, — Антон выставляет руки ладонями вверх. — Только на моей кровати не разговаривайте, плиз.

— Тох!

***

Природу шуток брата Лёша вполне понимает. В конце концов, Лёша и правда хотел бы больше времени провести с Димой наедине со всеми прилагающимися занятиями. Но он привык «включать рабочий режим», после которого его, конечно, знатно накрывает отходняками, но зато все сборы проходят продуктивно. И чёрт его знает, получится ли снова абстрагироваться, разок позволив себе вольность. Хотя-я. Не то чтобы Лёша мог совсем отключить эмоции, тактильность и желание быть с Барой, а значит… В любом случае, дело сейчас не в этом.

Диму колбасит, и это очевидно. И Лёша опасается, что постепенно становится очевидно не только ему. Бара излишне дёргается и напрягается, и если даже успехи Лёши как доморощенного психотерапевта будут скромными, то хотя бы лайфхак подкинуть он точно сможет: если вести себя так, как будто всё так и должно быть, _большинство будет думать, что так и должно_.

Но для начала нужно всё-таки улучить момент и утащить Бару к себе. Благо, разрешение получено и одобрено. А как показала практика до этого — сопротивления быть не должно. Так и выходит. Стоит после ужина Лёше ухватить Бару за локоть и потянуть за собой, упомянув, что есть разговор, Дима подбирается и машинально облизывает губы, кивает. А потом, уже оказавшись под защитой стен номера и вне прицела чужих глаз, не даёт даже открыть рот, сразу обнимая Лёшу.

Крепко так, уткнувшись носом в плечо и сомкнув руки под лопатками. Бара даже не спрашивает, куда он дел Тоху, не интересуется, а что вообще за повод, не оглядывается по сторонам. Просто цап — и сгребает Лёшу в объятья. Лёша обвивает руками чужие плечи в ответ и ощущает, как расслабляются мощные мышцы.

— Ба-ар…

— М-м, — в ответ раздаётся только отрицательное мычание.

Лёша улыбается — его, кажется, категорически отказываются выпускать, и это вызывает ощутимый приступ нежности. Но под конец очередного дня под нагрузками ноги уже гудят, и если часть «в объятьях Димы» ему нравится, то часть «стоять» — не особо.

— Ба-ара, я поговорить хотел, — снова пробует Лёша, потираясь щекой о чужую макушку.

— М-м, — на этот раз мычание утвердительное.

— Пойдём ляжем, — призывает мягко, по привычке укладывая пальцы на Димин стриженый затылок.

— Агам, — Дима толкает его бёдрами, заставляя пятиться спиной мелкими шажками, но так и не выпускает.

Бара так и не отступает до тех пор, пока они не валятся на кровать. И там тоже отлепляться не собирается.

Лёша умница — притащил, брата куда-то выпроводил, поговорить хочет. Бара в принципе понимал, что этого стоит ожидать после дневной… заминки. Не рассчитывал, правда, что Лёша прям сегодня активизируется.

Но Дима этому только рад: ему откровенно кайфово лежать с Лёшей в обнимку, и даже мышцы как будто бы гудят меньше, хотя сил под вечер всё равно почти нет. На то чтоб кота своего обнимать вот хватает и всё. Дима сейчас глаза бы прикрыл и так уснул. Но Лёша легко кусает за ухо — не игриво, а скорее «звательно». Обращая на себя внимание.

— М-м?

— Что м-м, маньячелло? — гладит ласково, но в голосе нет шутливых ноток.

— Не маньячелло я.

— Ага, конечно, — дует в лицо. — Дим, ну давай поговорим.

— Говори, — разрешает, чуть съезжая и утыкаясь носом в ключицы. — Я слушаю.

— Ладно, а ты тогда хотя бы мычи в ответ дальше, прав я или нет, — уступает Лёша.

Бара согласно мычит. Впитывает ощущение тепла и близости, пока есть такая возможность.

— Скучаешь?

— Мгм.

— Я тоже. Ломает, да? Я рядом, но не рядом. И вообще непривычно, — Лёша закидывает ногу ему на бедро, укладываясь ещё ближе.

Бара бы раньше на такое заявление смутился или огрызнулся, но сейчас слишком наслаждается непосредственным присутствием Лёши и чувствует себя откровенно дорвавшимся, так что только снова выдает утвердительное «м-м».

Лёша замолкает ненадолго, собирая мысли в кучку и подбирая слова. Всё-таки ему тоже непросто, а сейчас-то Дима рядом.

— Ничего нельзя, — снова «угу». Замечательный у них диалог, сказка. Но тут главное, чтобы Дима ус-лы-шал то, что Лёша попытается до него донести. — А хочется. Но не хочется, чтоб остальные заметили?

Дима кивает и трётся носом о ворот футболки, так и не открыв глаза. Лёша умиляется ему и мягко касается губами теплого лба, на котором наконец-то разгладились морщинки.

Бара задирает голову, и следующий поцелуй приходится в нос.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Лёша сам себе, и Бара вдруг подтягивается выше, плавно накрывая губами губы. Поцелуй протяжный, тёплый и чувственный. И как же этого, чёрт возьми, не хватало.

— И как ты… справляешься? — словно в продолжение диалога спрашивает Дима и тут же снова утыкается носом в местечко под шеей, не отстраняясь.

Лёша задумывается ненадолго, продолжая слушать и ощущать сопение Бары.

— На самом деле тяжело, — медлит. — Я, правда, научился контролировать. Даю себе установку, что сборы — это сборы. Все свои «хочу» оставляю на потом. Откаты потом правда шарашат — пиздецкие просто.

— Так это у тебя откаты тогда были? — Дима-то оказывается всё внимательно слушал, не спал. Лёша улыбается.

— Вроде того, — признаётся. — А ты такой оказался, что всё завертелось-закрутилось, — Лёша прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, как беспардонно тогда вис на Баре, а тот тенялся, не понимая, что происходит. И вот они здесь.

— То есть, как первый сбор закончится, ждать, — Дима хитро прищуривается, — отката? — улыбается самодовольно до жути и снова утыкается в шею.

— Ага, взятку, — Лёша передразнивает и отвешивает несильный подзатыльник. — Я че сказать-то хотел…

— Хотел — скажи, — невнятно бормочет Бара. Видимо, его действительно почти вырубает.

— Говорю: не дергайся, — чуть сжимает руку на шее. — Обнял — ну и хрен бы с ним. Руку положил — так кому какое дело? Может, мы с тобой тактические моменты обсуждаем.

Бара хрюкает от смеха и всё-таки смотрит на Лёшу.

— Типа делаю вид, что так и надо?

— В яблочко.

— И вырабатываю устойчивость к подколам? — иронично выгибает бровь Бара.

— Половина поверит, что так и надо, — Лёша тыкает пальцем в эту бровь, заставляя Диму поморщиться и снова спрятать лицо, мыча в Лёшину шею:

— А вторая?

— А вторая это Тоша и Рифат, — отбривает Лёша. — В любом случае, нервный и раздёрганный ты привлекаешь больше внимания.

— Твоего?

Дима улыбается — Лёша это кожей чувствует, а потом вздрагивает, потому что Бара целует и коротко лижет, и тут же дует в ухо, зараза.

— И моего тоже, — соглашается.

— Тогда, может, стоит продолжить? — Дима паскудно ухмыляется и приподнимается на локте, заглядывая Лёше в глаза.

— Я тебя пристукну!


	17. Часть 17 или На сборах жарко

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Основано на:  
> [(1)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239439)  
> [(2)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239440)  
> [(3)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239441)  
> [(4)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239442)  
> [(5)](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239443)
> 
> А Димочку можно услышать [здесь](https://twitter.com/fclokomotiv/status/1225871193733058560?s=20)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239482)

_В доме, где есть кошка, других украшений не нужно._

Солнце нещадно светит, но это хорошо. Никакой зимы и длинных курток. Можно греться на солнышке, подставив лицо теплу. Лёша от этого искренне кайфует. На душе, конечно, осадком переживания за брата, но — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — сейчас всё не так страшно. Подлечится и вернётся к нему и команде.

Главное — не перелом. Они, кажется, тогда всем коллективом дружно выдохнули, а Лёша так и вообще чуть на пол не сел.

Но Антон сейчас шлёт фотки, держит в курсе и наоборот — сам подбадривает их всех. Мол, рвите там, обыгрывайте Спартак с Ростовом. Первая часть выполнена, ко второй они готовятся сейчас. Ну, как готовятся… основная часть тренировки уже позади.

Сейчас перерыв, и он хотел просто погреться, но тут рядом оказался Дима и начал что-то активно втирать. Еще и облокотился на мини-ворота, встав ещё ближе. Мысли на это тут же заложили крутой вираж, и Лёша засмотрелся на любимые щёки и мечтательный взгляд.

— На двусторонке… открывайся за спину… — Димины слова слышны реально обрывками, потому что Лёша расфокусирован — собирался очистить мозги, позалипав на чистое небо. Но, кхм, вспомнишь солнышко вот и лучик — Бара нарисовался, не сотрёшь. Впрочем и не хочется. Лёша лениво думает, что когда Дима чем-то увлечён — на него вообще можно бесконечно смотреть. Огонь, вода и Дима Баринов, блин.

Лёшины внушения действительно помогли — Бара перестал так сильно заморачиваться, и вот сейчас, например, спокойно уложил свою лапищу на его шею. Приятная тяжесть.

Хотя, почему-то хочется ощутить что-то новое. Хочется по-другому… Лёша смотрит на чужие губы и вспоминает свои размышления о том, что Диму _хочется_. Становится как будто ещё жарче. Лёша чувствует, что тянется к чужому теплу и телу.

— Лёх! — окликает Дима, выдёргивая из марева солнца и мыслей. — Не слушал меня, да?

— Слушал, — Лёша борется с желанием уткнуться носом в чужую шею, — но, может, не совсем слышал…

Мда. Баре внушения помогли, а вот сам Лёша, кажется, начал проёбываться. Плюс влияло отсутствие Антона, который здорово помогал держаться в рабочих рамках, просто находясь рядом.

А тут то ли ограничитель не работает, то ли с ручника сняли. Вдобавок Лёша теперь живёт один.

— И что вот с тобой делать? — Бара якобы недоволен, но даже подзатыльник не отвешивает — вообще руку не сдвигает ни на миллиметр.

— Можешь рассказать, что ты тут сейчас говорил, ещё раз… вечером. В номере, — Лёша выделывается, как будто они только присматриваются друг к другу и как будто не было бесчисленных и совершенно прямых «жду дома», «подваливай», и «че тебе у себя делать, поехали».

Дима замирает и внимательно смотрит. У Лёши давно не было таких интонаций. Он от них уже отвык, всё давно прямо и понятно — ну, время от времени случаются непонятки, но в основном… В общем, Дима подбирается и кончиками пальцев гладит чужую шею.

— Зовёшь… — тянет вопросительно, не договаривая «на вечер или на ночь?». Чужих ушей вроде рядом нету, но всё же. Бара опускает взгляд.

Лёша качает ногой в воздухе и на автомате потирает коленку. Красивые у него коленки.

И вообще ноги такие, что смотреть и грешить. Касаться и грешить. Желательно, с активным участием Лёши.

— Предлагаю, — откликается Лёша и левой рукой толкает Бару в бок.

Дима, конечно, априори согласен, это обоим понятно. Но озвучить они не успевают — оклик Владимировича гонит всех обратно на поле, и тут ты либо успел, либо тебя будут гонять до седьмого пота.

В инстаграм Бара заходит в обед.

И мгновенно охуевает. Разахуеть получается не сразу. СММщики Локо те ещё тихушники и разболтаи-распиздяи. В официальном профиле красуется _их с Лёшей_ фотка. Надпись тоже оставляет желать лучшего: «какие планы на вечер пятницы?». Баре о-очень хочется ответить всё, что он думает по этому поводу.

Они, конечно, уже привыкли к окружению камер и практически не отвлекаются на клубного фотографа с оператором, но, походу, иногда бы стоило… Нельзя же так к людям подкрадываться! Судя по позам, сфоткали их, когда Дима пытался Лёше втолковать про удобные открывания. Ну это ладно, это бог с ним, а вот про вечер пятницы! Бара хочет было тыкнуть фотку под нос Лёше, но потом передумывает и строчит прямо в комментах. Вопрос-то актуальный. Что там у них по планам.

Ответ заставляет то бледнеть, то краснеть. Рифат даже уточняет, всё ли у него хорошо. А у Бары перед глазами — пупс. Какой нахер пупс?!

Лёша решил вспомнить, что он старше или что? Или решил, что фотки мало? Или это месть за вчерашнюю отобранную кепку?

Бару тянет прямо щас завалиться к Лёше и потребовать пояснений, но кот помахал хвостом и свалил на массаж, и явно сейчас довольно лыбился, вгоняя в ступор их массажистов. Сделал гадость, сердцу радость. А Баре сиди обтекай.

Он шатается недолго по номеру, в итоге сбегая от Рифата в ванну, но и там слышно ехидное: «че, на свиданку, да?». И ведь самое обидное, что соврать не получится!

Но зато можно напомнить, что впереди еще вечерняя тренировка, и послушать как подвывает Жема, у которого, по его собственным утверждениям, ноги сейчас развалятся на комплектующие.

— Твой б/у комплект никто задаром не подберёт, — Бара даже высовывается обратно из ванной, чтобы показать другу фак. А то задрали — один провоцирует, второй стебёт, и это ещё Тоха в Германии!

Иногда, впрочем, Бара с ужасом ловит себя на мысли, что Тохи пиздецки не хватает. Он, конечно, жопа та ещё, но отлично улавливает нужный момент, и они могут — о, чудо! — подстебать окружающих вместе.

Впрочем, и его отсутствие, и его присутствие Дима переживёт, а вот за Лёшу поначалу было страшно. Бару в том дебильном матче с Партизаном поменяли после первого тайма, а Лёшу только минуте к семидесятой, и Дима был малодушно рад, что новость об Антоне в больнице пришлось сообщать не ему. В голове маячили флэшбеки с сентября, и Бара кусал щеку, но к Лёше не лез.

Тот минут двадцать метался тигром в запертой клетке, поминутно набирая номер брата, а потом — практически по финальному свистку — Тоха сам ему позвонил. Дима не знал, что диагностировали Антону, но ещё через час после игры Лёша сам постучал в их с Рифатом номер и выволок Бару в коридор, где уткнулся ему в плечо, и рвано дышал. Едва ли не выл — то ли от боли, то ли от облегчения. Рассказал скомкано, что перелома у брата не нашли, и это уже счастье, но полноценная предсезонка ему всё же не светит.

Бара на это выдохнул и прижался губами к виску, а потом потянул Лёшу в его номер. Тоху раньше чем через пару-тройку часов можно было не ждать. Пока оформят, пока доедет… Лёша послушно зашёл к себе и завалился на кровать. Бара закрыл дверь и сел рядом.

Дима тогда размышлял, что Лёше по-отдельному тяжело. Бара знает — Лёша хочет, чтобы брат был наравне с ним. А то даже и лучше. Лёша всегда болезненно воспринимает, когда Антону что-то мешает. А мешает постоянно — сначала несколько лет всё не мог пробиться в основу, потом вернулся в Локо и сразу травма, потом удачный сезон и в начале следующего снова травма. И вот сейчас опять.

Дима понятия не имел, как тогда нужно было себя вести. Не до конца освоил Лёшины загоны и то, как с ними справляться. И всё-таки попробовал: аккуратно коснулся плеча, но Леша им дёрнул и отвернулся. Дима вздыхал — Лёша ёршился.

Но он сам пришёл и вытащил Диму из номера — так что Бара попробовал ещё.

На этот раз немного поменял тактику: улёгся рядом, не касаясь, но близко. Подумал ещё и негромко включил с телефона музыку — что-то тихое и классическое, что ни один из них никогда не слушает.

Лёша лежал какое-то время пластом, а потом, видимо, не выдержал и повернулся лицом.

— Ты, блять, серьёзно? — зашипел, но такая реакция была лучше, чем её отсутствие.

— Абсолютно, — Бара выдержал колючий взгляд. Стоять-стоять-стоять, держаться, не поддаваться, не отпускать контакт.

Лёшино упрямство можно перебороть, и делать это необходимо, потому что когда его несёт — не так уж много шансов, что он затормозит сам.

Поэтому Бара стоял стеной, позволяя врезаться в себя на полном ходу.

— Выключай эту нудятину.

— Не-а.

— Дима!

— Не Димкай мне тут. Ты же не будешь от меня мораль слушать?

— Не буду.

— Тогда слушай музыку, — припечатал и закинул руки за голову, вытягиваясь на покрывале.

Лёша шумно дышал. Даже сопел скорее. Обиженно так, по-детски. Но Дима держался, Дима кремень! А потом Лёше это надоело, и он подкатился поближе.

— Ты — вредный! — констатировал, окончательно прижавшись к теплому боку.

— Зато надёжный, — парировал, обняв этого невыносимого кота.

— Один — один, — признал Лёша, а потом умолк на пару минут, прежде чем снова открыть рот. — Всё будет хорошо?

— Да.

Бара вложил в эти две короткие буквы всю собственную уверенность, посыл в космос и что там ещё прилагается. Что угодно, лишь бы Лёшу отпустило.

Дима трясет головой и старается выкинуть из неё события недельной давности. Сейчас всё хорошо. И кот под боком, и брат его тоже, можно сказать, рядом. Сыплет мемасами, фотками и голосовыми. «Которые, Дима, мне надо прослушать именно сейчас!»

А вообще, всё-таки неплохо, когда до тебя не могут добраться с ехидными комментариями, думает Дима и с удовольствием вспоминает то, как они раскрутили Чарли на ресторан. Правда там уже своевольничал Лёша, но к этому у Бары какой-никакой, а иммунитет. Тот ещё кепку нацепил, а свою дурацкую резинку оставил в номере, так что на лбу красовалась трогательная чёлка.

Бара исподтишка залипал и, наверное, выглядел, как олень в свете фар, когда при очередном коротком взгляде наткнулся на камеру. Лёха неугомонный инстаграмщик, бля! А потом кошак ещё и куски с Диминой тарелки стал таскать, но это ему прощалось по умолчанию — все стадии принятия Дима прошёл ещё осенью.

Рифат тоже попытался тяпнуть с его тарелки кусок, но огрёб за это по ушам. Ему такое не разрешалось, а тот только подмигнул — непонятно кому — и заржал. Потом Бара заметил, что с его тарелки пропала ещё значительная часть порции.

Спелись, блин, на его голову.

В итоге Бара тогда отобрал у Лёши кепку и принципиально не возвращал, наблюдая, как тот отфыркивается от лезущих в глаза прядей. Ибо нефиг.

Но главное что и тогда, и сейчас никто не шипит и не загоняется — хорошо-то как!

Вон — аж к себе зазвал. Вкупе с — ммм — комментарием в инсте, это звучит вдвойне провокационно и нагло. Дима думает, что можно заранее добавить огня — встанет после трени в ворота, чем не соревновательный дух? А там уж по факту видно будет, отобьёт или не отобъёт.

Сначала у Димы мелькнуло желание поспорить с Лёшей, но что-то остановило. Спорить надо на что-то, а если точнее — на чей-нибудь конкретный интерес. Но как-то… Короче, Бара окрестил свою способность головы чуять жопой гордым словом «интуиция» и просто пошёл делать контент.

Когда Лёшины два мяча он бесславно пропускает за шиворот, то окончательно убеждается, что спорить не стоило. Так разберутся. По справедливости.

Дима подмигивает своему коту и утекает мыться. Прыжки туда-сюда конкретно выматывают.

Поэтому в душе он бултыхается, пока Рифат не уточняет, утонул он или нет? Приходится выползать. Друг обзывает его варёным раком и утыкается в телефон, а Дима неспешно собирается. Даже футболку чистую цапает с полки и пропускает мимо ушей очередную дружескую шпильку про свидания.

Диме уже кажется, что Рифат просто завидует. Но это в любом случае заслуживает только дружеского тычка и не более. Лёша ждёт.

Диме заранее хо-ро-шо.

К Лёше в номер Дима заваливается в самом что ни на есть благоприятном расположении духа. А когда видит, что его кот вольготно развалился на мелкой, чёрт её дери, кушетке… Настроение, да и не только оно резко ползёт вверх.

Лёша ведь изящный, тонкий… А тут ещё и сидит, подобрав голые ноги под себя. Дима помимо воли облизывается и пялится на голые щиколотки.

Он уже залипал, и не раз, но всё равно как будто заново каждый раз обнаруживает, какие у Лёши ахуительные ноги. Одного наблюдения тут явно мало.

Но Бара всё же спрашивает:

— Чё звал?

— А нужен повод? — у Лёши нет привычной резинки на голове, поэтому там кудрявый хаос. Руки сразу чешутся подойти и зарыться в него пальцами. — Я соскучился, Дим.

— Дима, Бара, Димасик, пупс, — перечисляет Бара, загибая пальцы, пока идёт к своему коту. — К чему мне ещё готовиться?

— Ещё Димочка, — подсказывает Лёша, и Бару аж дёргает. Так Лёша называл его нечасто и, как правило, в ситуациях определённого характера. — И зачем тебе готовиться? Сюрпризом будет, — Лёша так улыбается, что Дима теперь, честно говоря, не уверен, говорят ли они всё ещё о прозвищах.

Хотя, кому он врёт? Он же понимал, что с таким взглядом его точно не чай пить звали. Вопрос только в том, насколько у Лёши игривое настроение. Но судя по такой встрече — самое что ни на есть кокетливое.

Когда в голове мелькает это слово, Бара сначала зависает, а потом смотрит на Лёшу, на его длинные голые ноги, на эту порнушную кушетку и приходит к выводу, что в принципе слово подходит обстановке и атмосфере.

А что он, собственно, стоит? Это не дело. Дима делает последние три шага вперёд и усаживается на это мебельное нечто рядом с Лёшей.

— Фантазёры эти арабы, да? — кивает на отделку и украшения, но смотрит всё ещё на Лёшины ноги. Его, честно говоря, не отпускает ещё с Тохиного прямого эфира, когда Лёша то поджимал ноги под себя, то зажимал между ними подушку.

Диме эти подушки — до пизды. А вот зажать Лёшу это можно… Собственные руки тем временем уже аккуратно наглаживают чужие ноги. Бритые ноги. Дима опять облизывается, а Лёша отползает чуть дальше и выпрямляет свои конечности, ловко укладывая их на чужое бедро. Потом думает чуть-чуть, откидывает чёлку и одну ногу ставит на кушетку, сгибая в колене.

Бара чувствует себя то ли фетишистом, то ли просто извращенцем. Но перестать смотреть и трогать не может. Внутри волной поднимается восхищение. Они же вечно в бутсах-кроссовках-тапках, и голые Лёшины ступни — зрелище, доступное куда реже. А они красивые. Лёша без обуви выглядит в разы трогательнее, открытым и тонким.

Но Бара знает, каким Лёша может быть. Отзывчивым, упёртым, податливым. Всяким, одним словом. Но это хорошо, это интересно. Каждый раз Бара открывает для себя (и в себе) что-то новое. Самое классное — Лёша позволяет всё это новое.

Даже сейчас не отдёргивает ноги, позволяет гладить. Лишь довольно улыбается, закусив губу и уложив руку на резную спинку.

Дима честно всё про себя знает — пёс как он есть. Стоит привязаться, полюбить, и такие глуб _и_ ны открываются, что и не всегда понятно, как с этим жить.

Лёша, к счастью, задаваться такими вопросами особо не даёт. Дышит глубоко и расслабленно, а зрачки уже на половину радужки.

Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит… Будто выглядывает что-то, а потом наклоняется к Диминому лицу, оставляя десяток сантиметров между ними, и совершенно спокойно выдыхает:

— Дим, — укладывает руку на шею и всё-таки утыкается лбом в чужой лоб. — Я тебя люблю.

Так просто. Так легко. Без метаний, по крайней мере видимых. А Бару шарашит откатом. В ушах звучит «Давай целоваться» полугодичной давности и, кажется, внутри опять что-то взрывается.

Дима это признание проглатывает, переваривает — нихуя — и моргает:

— Ты говорил, — улыбается, — я вроде тоже.

— Это не то, — машет рукой Лёша.

— В смысле, блять, не то?! — ахуй Бары можно принимать в качестве измерительной единицы.

— Бля, Бара! Я говорил «я тоже», а сейчас словами через рот, —Лёша пихает его в плечо. — Вот умеешь же ты момент испортить!

Дальше негодовать ему не дают: сгребают в почти удушающие объятья и шепчут куда-то в кудри, что он просто невозможный. Своевольный, дурной, но такой родной уже. Свой.

— Твой, — вторит этому простому слову и млеет от чуть шершавых ладоней на своей спине и шее.

Ругаться уже не тянет. А Бара так и вовсе настойчиво отвлекает: целует шею, ведёт по спине, прижимается бёдрами к бёдрам.

А Лёше и резона нет спорить — матч только послезавтра, в номер никто не вломится, Дима своими касаниями будит изнутри чувственность.

— Лёш, — шепчет Дима. — Лёша. Ко-от, — трётся носом о щеку.

— М-м-м? — тянет вопросительно, перебирается-перетекает на чужие колени уже полностью.

— Лёшка, — снова зовёт и смотрит как-то… Что слов не подобрать. — Давай целоваться?

И от этого Лёше становится так легко и хочется смеяться, но вместо этого он выполняет просьбу — ведь тогда ему в ней не отказали. Лёша обнимает Димино лицо ладонями, касается губами — нежно и коротко, и чувствует, как плотнее сжимаются руки на поясе.

Как же ему повезло. Бара такой… такой. И рядом. Дима, может, и не признает, но он нежный. И чем дальше, тем это виднее.

Даже сейчас, когда вроде уже и с планами на вечер определились, и желания определённые вырисовывались, Дима просто обнимет. А Леша, повинуясь порыву, прижимает его голову к груди, давая услышать, как спокойно и чётко бьётся рядом с ним — с Димой — его сердце. И ведь вроде бы момент был упущен, но то что происходит сейчас — лучше всяких слов.

***

Лёша правда не уследил. Вот они раз — в «гостиной», обнимаются на кушетке, а вот два — и он уже вжимается затылком в постель, стараясь не застонать в голос. Люди, вокруг живут люди, которым вовсе не нужно слышать, что происходит в номере по соседству.

Но совсем молчать Лёша не в силах, и как заведённый шепчет, срываясь, «Димочка-Димочка-Димочка», не в силах даже двинуть плотно прижатыми к постели бедрами.

Дима уж постарался зафиксировать его. На это силы и умения имеются. И Лёша под ним имеется, во всех смыслах.

Бара всегда был усердным, а тут Лёша буквально чувствует всю старательность и обучаемость. По телу гуляют горячие волны, а пальцы на ногах и руках поджимаются от того ритма, что задал и уверенно держал Бара.

Лёша гнётся, скулит в кулак, прикусывая его, и кончает.

Дима отстраняется и сплёвывает, может, даже, бросает укоризненный взгляд, но Лёше совсем не до этого — его несёт по волнам кайфа, и Бара правда запомнил, что Лёша ему говорил _в тот раз_. Ему вообще, кажется, нравится знать, что Лёшина беспомощность — его рук дело. Точнее, уже не рук.

Пока Леша кайфует и предается воспоминаниям, Бара утекает в душ и явно юзает чужую зубную щетку. Какие уж тут теперь границы личного? Правильно, ни-ка-ких.

Поэтому Лёша позволяет себе откровенное замечание, когда Дима возвращается в постель:

— Видишь, у тебя уже куда лучше получается прятать зубы. Дело навыка, я говорил.

За это Лёше достается тычок под ребра и возмущённый взгляд, но вслух Бара не возражает, предпочитая с головой накрыть Лёшу одеялом.

Тот на провокацию не ведётся, вертится, выскальзывает — хотя хочется лежать и тюленить — и утекает в душ, сверкая голой задницей. Дима на это хмыкает и приличия ради черкает Рифату сообщение, чтоб не ждал.

Тот, конечно, отвечает, что и так не ждал, после чего Бара блокирует телефон и откладывает его куда подальше. Мог бы и подождать из вежливости!

В ванной льётся вода, а Дима распластывается по кровати, уткнувшись носом в Лёшину подушку. Хорошо, что у тренерского штаба нет привычки проверять их после отбоя. Да они и сами временной режим не нарушают, а локационный… какая разница?

Бара снова потягивается и зевает. Сейчас Лёша выползет из ванной, и можно будет завалиться спать. Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать — выплывает в комнату.

— Ну что? Спать? — сверкает улыбкой и наготой.

Диме, конечно, нравится, но он бурчит:

— Трусы надень!

— Че это?

— Чтоб жопу не морозить, — цокает.

— Так ты меня согреешь, — радостно лыбится Лёша.

— Мы вообще-то спать собирались, — опять ворчит Бара, пока Лёша — натянув-таки труселя с вырвиглазной расцветкой — залезает к нему под бок, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Мы и сейчас собираемся, — мурчание в шею расслабляет, и Дима обнимает своего кота.

— Вот и спи, — фыркает всё же по привычке.

Сколько у него этих привычек, которые появились в жизни вместе с Лёшей, Дима не знает. Ему и так хорошо.


	18. Часть 18 или Пятиминутка согласия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы давно думали и хотели, но все было как-то не в тему, не к месту и просто не до того
> 
> А тут обстоятельства так сложились, что мы таки написали-дописали😌
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239540)

_Был бы у меня такой кот, я б может и не женился бы никогда._

Дима даже не знает — куда податься, что сказать. Это всё явно карантин с этим вынужденным домоседством, но столько времени рядом с Лёшей, который разнеживает, приручает к себе ещё больше… Который быстрее подстраивается под этот затворнический режим и утаскивает за собой Бару — и всё-то у них теперь медленное, тягучее, ласковое. Понятие спешки исключается подчистую, утра и вечера становятся долгими, съедают бесполезный день, расширяя понятие интимности.

У них и до этого всё было доверительно, искренне. Но этот ритм… Он заставляет прочувствовать всё до самых мало-мальских мелочей: касания кончиками пальцев, тяжесть головы на груди и щекочущие кудрявые мягкие пряди, хриплые смешки. Всё это становится ярче, всё происходит чаще и закольцовывается из-за этих ограничений. Диме и странно, и волнительно, и хорошо, и уютно, и Лёша…

Лёша накрывает его собой, из-за чего матрас под ними прогибается глубже, и Бара как этот матрас — поддаётся Лёше, гнётся, и отчего-то хочется быть ещё мягче, отпустить вообще всё. Комнату заливает дневной свет, но он туманный, маревный, пробивающийся из-за плотного слоя облаков. В обычной жизни, вне этой комнаты, не сейчас — Дима ненавидит беспомощность. Но сейчас она совсем другая.

Даже не беспомощность… А доверие? Полное и безграничное. Такое непривычно-необычное. Немного дрожащее от новизны и неизведанности. Он долго не решался. Довести их отношения и до такого уровня. Но Лёша не торопил, понимал, принимал. А тут так всё сложилось. Сомнительная, конечно, если на все остальное посмотреть, удача… Но сейчас не до этого совершенно.

Лёша нежный _с ним_ , и от этого внутри всё опять сворачивается в комок эмоций. Нет, Лёша всегда и нежный, и ласковый… Но сейчас…

Дима выдыхает протяжно — Лёша улыбается из-под челки и снова лижет от пресса к груди, нависая сверху.

Лёша тоже, наверное, чувствует — что-то совсем другое, едва ли не незнакомое. Они так уже друг друга знают, но сейчас — Дима для самого себя нов. Потому что сам захотел — не «можно и попробовать», не «да что в этом такого», не «пора бы уже». Лёша не шутил и не намекал: просто сегодня в какой-то очередной момент, когда солнце копошилось в растрёпанных кудрях его кота, какой-то давно толкаемый рычаг внутри Бары всё же со щелчком сдвинулся — до нужного крайнего положения.

Даже почти не стыдно — Дима не успевает думать о постороннем, когда Лёша снова целует, а желание разгорается ещё ярче.

Возможно, он бы что-то сказал или проворчал. Что-то про хрустальную вазу. Но вместо этого прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к себе: не страшно. Правильно. И Лёша такой родной-свой рядом, мычит что-то в шею, пока руками гладит везде. Целоваться лезет чуть погодя. Сладко так, тягуче. У них все сейчас — тя-гу-че. Нуга или карамель… Или ещё что. Но лучше целоваться и оглаживать по спине своего кота, зарываясь в растрёпанные вихры. И смотреть за ним таким красивым из-под ресниц.

Лёша и правда осторожничает, медлит — и смакует, и боится спугнуть. Хотя куда уже теперь Бара от него денется.

Дима судорожно втягивает живот, когда Лёша ведёт пальцами по прессу, паху, и ниже, ниже… Кожа чувствительная, и Бара весь без панциря, обнажённый во всех смыслах. Прикрыться и спрятаться не тянет, а жмурится Дима от солнца и избытка чувств — переждать всплеск, смириться с ним и непривычной наполненностью, а дальше снова смотреть на Лёшу, у которого тоже сто и одна эмоция на лице.

Он ведь молчит, не спрашивает «как, что» или ещё что-то дурацкое. Просто молча старается улавливать всё то, что бушует в Диме. Целует, нежит. Поглаживает с каким-то особым желанием сильные крепкие ноги. Даже целует трогательно в коленку. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, считывает. Накрывает собой и снова жаркий влажный поцелуй. Лёша правда не спешит. Потому что может, потому что хочет, потому что… Ещё, наверное, тысяча и одно этих «потому что», которые заканчиваются Барой.

Растягивает удовольствие и Диму. А тот ощущает себя медленно доходящим до кипения котлом. Тянущее удовольствие мелкими иголочками собирается по телу и заставляет напрягать живот и бедра. Дима сжимает жилистое плечо кота и тут же поглаживает, легко хлопает — знак, сигнал, немая просьба.

Лёша чуть вздрагивает. Смотрит в светлые глаза, на покрытые румянцем щёки и действует. Не даёт времени ни себе, ни _своему_ Диме. Теперь — точно-точно, своему-своему. Они оба замирают, запоминают, ощущают.

У Димы глаза распахнуты широко и дышит он через рот, облизывая губы. Лёша подается вперёд и целует сначала рядом с сердцем, а потом и губы сминает. Забирает весь воздух, все стоны.

Дима чувствует себя распластанным, открытым, _уязвимым_ — и средство от этого только одно, подаваться ещё ближе к Лёше, дышать в губы, бессвязно шептать что-то, что рвётся изнутри. Лёша зовёт по имени, отстраняется только чтобы посмотреть — неверяще, восторженно — огладить ещё раз шею ладонью и снова поцеловать. Так, лицом к лицу, проще всего делить эмоции на двоих, и он этим пользуется сполна.

Лёша тоже поддаётся моменту. Немного суетится поначалу: хочется всего и сразу. И по шее погладить, и лбом в мощное плечо ткнуться, и огладить всё, до чего дотянется.

— Дим, Дима-а, Димочка, — бессвязно шепчет, а тот улыбается! Смотрит, стонет, не скрываясь, и ловит ладонь Лёши, трётся о неё щекой. Кажется, Лёша сам забывает, как дышать.

Это так непривычно, по-новому, удовольствие совсем другое: Дима ловит кайф не только физически, но и психологически, эмоционально — от близости, принадлежности, тотального доверия к другому человеку. _Лёше_. Беззащитность — та же лёгкость, сбросив несколько слоёв брони, проще дышать полной грудью.

И от этого накатывают волны удовольствия. Дима мычит и обнимает кота ногами. Ловит чуть поплывший взгляд и снова улыбается. Ему легко, по-настоящему легко и хорошо от того, что у него есть Лёша. И он поддержит, удержит, выдержит всё-всё-всё. Дима не очень любит слова, но за действия сегодня отвечает не он.

— Люблю, — выдыхает и притягивает своего Лёшу ещё ближе, добавляя. — Сильно.

— Люблю, — эхом откликается кот. — Так же.

Лёша тут не может позволить себе промолчать в ответ. Да и не хочет. Тут же даже не просто Димино доверие, тут ещё и желание, до которого добраться, которое достать, отделить от лишнего и наносного — иногда казалось даже и невозможно. Но тут так всё сложилось… и Дима, который для Лёши — всего себя, без остатка. Это кружит голову, от этого сжимает сердце.

Лёша чувствует себя сейчас в ответе — за Диму, за его удовольствие, за всё, что ему открыли и отдали. За глубоко запрятанную Димину мягкость.

***

Антон откладывает телефон и поворачивается к Даше. Время — двух часов дня нет, а Лёша — то ли подбуханный, то ли ещё чего хуже. Во всяком случае, точно как подменили. Чтобы братик разговаривал только угуканьем и согласными утверждениями — такого даже по детству не было, когда перед мамой оправдывались. А тут — сплошное «да», «хорошо», «согласен» и «договорились».

— Лёшка чет капец странный. Вообще он вроде согласился, но учитывая, что _только_ соглашался, я не уверен… По впечатлению — то ли прокляли, то ли подменили.

Даша смеётся и звонит Лёше сама. Спрашивает какую-то фигню и советует на прощанье пару совершенно девчачьих фильмов. Ну, по приколу, а потом так же удивлённо смотрит на Антона и кивает, когда осознаёт, что Лёша на всё ответил согласием.

— И правда — подменили будто… — смотрит с недоумением то на Тошу, то на трубку в руках.

— Ой, главное чтоб не поломали, — машет ладонью Антон после паузы и раздумывает — звонить ли Баре? Ну так, на всякий случай. Мало ли у них там что стряслось?.. Но Бара трубку не берёт, а после ещё одного вызова скидывает хриплую голосовую: «Тоха, бля, если у тебя не вопрос жизни и смерти, то отъебись нахуй».

Бару, вроде, не поломали. Но раз голосовая — то вопросы ещё остались. Бара не фанат таких сообщений. Тоха думает ещё немного и всё-таки ещё раз тревожит брата, на этот раз текстово:

_«С Барой все ок?!»_

_«Да)»_

_«Точно?»_

_«Все хорошо))»_

_«У него голос странный»_

_«Согласен)))»_

_«Лёш, я щас реально напрягся»_

_«Не стоит»_

_«Куда ударение ставить?»_

_«Как тебе больше хочется))0»_

_«???»_

Антон снова блокирует айфон и аж трясёт головой — чушь какая-то. Даша обеспокоенно тыкает в плечо, мол, ну что там — сама в экран не заглядывает принципиально. Антон открывает рот, а потом у него с губ вдруг срывается смешок — в голову приходит забавная догадка. Вслух его хватает только на на ничего не поясняющее:

— Надеюсь, мама ему не звонила… — и закусывает губу, потому что то ли дальше волноваться, то ли ржать в голос — непонятно, что обоснованнее.

— Всё настолько странно.? — Даша выгибает светлые брови.

— Ты себе не представляешь насколько… — Антон снова заглядывает в телефон — больше от Лёши ничего не поступало — и опять качает головой.

— Может, съездишь? — предлагает его девочка. Антон неосознанно улыбается — Даша всегда была такая понимающая, чудо просто.

— Ну уж нет, — всё же отказывается, откидываясь снова на диван.

— Почему? — у Даши искреннее недоумение на лице. Антон её обнимает и поясняет со смешком:

— Я сейчас к ним туда не сунусь. Бара мне, например, ногу откусит, — ржёт, представляя это, и продолжает. — А Лёша, блин, поподдакивает только. «Да, Дима не прав. Хорошо, вызови скорую. Согласен, неприятно получилось», — передразнивает брата, продолжая представлять эту сюрную картину.

— Ну, тогда потом узнаешь, — Даша жмёт плечами, хихикнув, и целует в щёку. — Хочешь, закажем что-нибудь?

— Да я вот уже не уверен, хочу ли… — отвечает Антон и это явно не про доставку.

***

Бара лежит на животе поперёк кровати и листает ленту в телефоне. Рядом довольно, даже слишком, урчит сытым котом Лёша.

— Ты можешь не быть таким довольным? — Бара легко стукает Лёшу по ноге.

— Не могу, — улыбку Лёши можно забирать в палату мер и весов как образец удовлетворения и самодовольства.

— Что, пятиминутка согласия уже закончилась? — поддевает его Бара, всё ещё не сумевший перебороть засевшее где-то глубоко внутри смущение.

— Главное, что у тебя продолжается, — Лёша подаётся вперёд и чмокает в нос. Внутри удовлетворение, ликование, кошачий охотничий триумф и любовь-любовь-любовь. Дима его! Абсолютно, полностью и во всех смыслах. Е-го.


	19. Часть 19 или Моменты кинохроники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, мы не можем просто так взять и перестать спонтанно разгонять вещи по котикам, а тут их наконец набралось на главу и честно, если о-о-очень присмотреться, то можно даже заметить единую мысль, которая тенью ниточки идёт через всю главу. (Единое настроение не идёт. Читайте как хронику.)
> 
> Рефлексируем по уже устаревшим и ещё не очень устаревшим событиям, ловите пояснения за даты:
> 
> 17.05.2020 — через три дня после объявления Локо о Палыче, всё ещё карантин  
> 27.06.2020 — Рубин-Локомотив, 0:2  
> 04.07.2020 — Локомотив-Сочи, 0:0  
> Курсивом — флэшбек
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239541)

_Большинство кошек, когда находятся на улице, хотят обратно домой и наоборот, и зачастую все это одновременно._

_17.05.2020_

— Если мне однажды предложат уехать… — Лёша заводит этот разговор одним из вечеров, сидя на кухне с чаем, потому что он должен.

— Когда, Лёш, когда, — Бара мимолётно целует в лоб и отходит к окну со своей кружкой, — когда предложат уехать.

Взгляд у него грустный, но понимающий. Ещё бы, его это явно тоже периодически гнетёт и гложет, как и самого Лёшу.

Особенно теперь, после ухода Палыча.

А время течёт — тот самый пресловутый песок сквозь пальцы — и чемпионаты возобновят, и трансферные окна откроют, и им придётся столкнуться с новой реальностью — старой команды больше нет. Не в этом сезоне, так в начале следующего — уже точно.

И их карантинный мирок, в котором тосковалось и временами отчаянно хотелось выть, теперь страшно заканчивать.

Бара лучше его, сильнее, выносливее, правдивей. Дима сделал то, что давно следовало самому Лёше — смирился.

А Лёша все никак не может принять, что исполнить мечту — значит пожертвовать стольким дорогим для себя. Говорит всем, конечно, что готов и знает, но глубоко внутри всё равно цепляется. Будто если избегать достаточно сильно, то оно всё как-нибудь само разрулится.

И сейчас завёл разговор только из-за Димы. _Или из-за собственных страхов_.

_Если_ ему предложат уехать, будет нечестно прийти и сказать «у меня самолёт послезавтра». Нечестно _и страшно_. Лёше бы понять на берегу, что будет с ними двумя, и было бы легче.

Теперь Лёша понимает другое. Для него этот карантин и возможность побыть с Барой — настоящий подарок. Ему страшно и от неизвестности, и от безграничного понимания, которое демонстрирует Бара. Уверенный, надёжный, родной. Вот уж кто-кто, а он, наверное, никому не покажет своих сомнений. Хотя его тоже колбасило, когда он узнал новость о Палыче. У них всех свои истории с ЮриемПалычем. У каждого важная и личная. Он оказал им такое доверие. Поверил в них, в пацанов, юнцов. Дал шанс, и они его старательно отрабатывали.

А теперь… Теперь только ожидание и неизвестность. Лёша вздрагивает, вспоминая поток комментов в инсте Димы. Противно. Но тут на шею ложится горячая ладонь, и Лёшу шарахает в другую крайность.

Он смотрит в светлые глаза и ещё раз осознаёт сказанное Барой «когда уедешь». На лицо наползает горьковатая улыбка. Бара качает головой и втискивается между Лёшиными коленками, ерошит отросшие до ужаса пряди, а сам Лёша обнимает его за талию и утыкается лбом в живот.

Так ощущение спокойствия становится ярче. Это же Бара.

И всё-таки Лёша, наверное, постепенно тоже смиряется. Потому что тогда зимой он оказался совершенно не готов. Ни к чему.

***

_Лёше мерзко-мерзко-мерзко. От себя и от ситуации, от всего вообще мерзко. Тошно. Противно. Стыдно и страшно. Хочется свернуться клубочком, забиться в угол и отмотать время назад. Заставить всё произошедшее исчезнуть._

_Паршиво. Хочется вцепиться зубами в подушку и выть, пока не отпустит. Господи, ну зачем? Ну почему сейчас? Блядский Милан! Всё должно было быть не так!_

_Он хотел! Хотел играть в Европе!_

_Но не так, не с бухты-барахты, не в последние дни трансферного окна сорваться и всё бросить ради этой чертовой общефутбольной мантры — поиграть в Европе!_

_Он бы уехал! Запрыгнул в самолёт и полетел в чёртов Милан! Согласись клуб сразу…_

_Будь все не против аренды… Но Лёше нужно было надавить. Прямо сказать, что хочет и должен лететь, невзирая на риски. А он промолчал. Трус._

_Хуево, блять, как же хуево._

_Можно оправдывать тысячью причин! Что команде будет сложно весной — особенно в свете отъезда Смола — получится, что Лёша их как бы бросил. Что некрасиво идти против позиции клуба, который столько для него сделал. Что Милан сейчас лихорадит, а летом Евро, и ему нужна игровая практика. Что в Италии оборонительный чемпионат, и такой стиль ему не совсем подходит._

_Вот только Лёша знает фальшь за всем этим._

_Потому что истина состоит в том, что он не хотел._

_Нет, не в том смысле, что он не хотел играть в Милане. Тут другое. Он не хотел уезжать из Москвы. Не хотел уходить из такой знакомой и родной команды. Он не хотел уезжать от Тоши, Бары и мамы. Он не хотел уходить от всего, что ему так дорого и любимо, в тотальную неизвестность — чужую страну, чужой город, чужую команду с чужим языком. Не был готов. И заветное «поиграть в Европе» не перевесило._

_Лёше мерзко от самого себя. Испугался. Струсил. Малодушно отвернулся от шанса, который, возможно, выпадает раз за жизнь. Второй по очереди идёт злость. На всех: на руководство, агента, Милан, даже — иррационально — на блядский Ювентус. Не забей им Лёша два осенью, никому бы в голову не пришло делать по нему предложение зимой. Блядская Лига чемпионов. И наоборот — выступи они в ней лучше, Лёша бы больше верил, что действительно может куда-то перейти зимой. Был бы лучше готов._

_Лёше так отвратительно, до трясучки плохо и горько внутри. Невыносимо. Хочется броситься хотя бы к кому-нибудь, но яркий жгучий стыд приковывает к месту. Лёша не находит в себе сил рассказать всё как есть. Разве что — Антону. И то позже._

_Как смотреть Баре в глаза он вообще не представляет. Дима бы не струсил воспользоваться таким шансом, а если бы и отказался — то действительно из преданности команде. Дима куда сильнее, честнее, да и просто лучше._

_Лёша опускает голову между коленей, закрывая её руками. Чёрт, как же хуево._

***

Сейчас всё иначе. И Лёше, кажется, хватает сил, чтобы довести до конца им же самим затеянный разговор.

— Так вот, — Лёша вскидывает голову, чтобы смотреть Диме в лицо, и серьезнеет, — если я хочу попробовать себя в Европе, это не значит, что я хочу отказываться от… тебя. Или что я готов.

Вместо подскочившего пульса, мокрых ладоней и кома в горле у Лёши внутри растекается тотальный штиль и покой. Сказал. Обозначил. Дал понять прямым текстом. А там уж — что Бара думает. А Бара не думает. Ну, так кажется. Он улыбается широко и самую малость грустно.

— Вот вроде умный, а башку свою не включаешь, — поглаживает за ушами, заправляет туда пряди. — Зачем отказываться? Будто я тебя куда-то отпущу. Такая скотина нужна самому! — кажется, что-то цитирует.

— Дим… — Лёша смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Что «Дим»? Тебе никто не рассказывал раньше про «отношения на расстоянии»?

— Как правило рассказывали, что это хуйня ебаная, — Лёша передёргивает плечами и щурится, вглядываясь в чужое выражение лица.

— Ну вот и проверим, если придётся, — Бара хмыкает — видимо, для себя он давно всё решил. И молчал, жопа такая!

— Бар… — тянет Лёша, пропуская в голос немного подозрения.

— Ась? За спрос денег не берут! — Дима истолковывает Лёшины интонации как-то по-своему.

— Не та фраза, — Лёша с облегчением ржёт. Снова обнимает Диму и тихо констатирует. — Не любишь серьёзные разговоры.

— Терпеть ненавижу! — подтверждают сверху.

***

_27.06.2020_

Леша светится направо и налево, как лампочка. Бара практически слышит, как его кот урчит от удовольствия. Улыбка сама наползает на лицо, и стереть её крайне трудно. Идущий рядом Влад фыркает в кулак, глядя на попытки спрятать довольную лыбу и блестящие глаза.

Тоха тоже светится рядом с Лёшей. Обнимает, мычит что-то на ихнем и стругает селфачи. Бара на это только закатывает глаза, хотя сам думал над тем, что надо бы что-то запостить в инсту. Всё-таки — победа!

Лёша появляется рядом как-то внезапно, но в тоже время ожидаемо. Приобнимает за плечи, чуть повисает и довольно комкает футболку.

— Что, не так уж и плохо, а? — интересуется, светя своей котячьей расслабленной улыбкой и зачесывая назад мокрые пряди.

— Сказал лучший игрок матча? — Бара легонько тыкает кулаком в бок. — Скромняжка, — и тихо хрипло ржёт.

— А я готов от тебя комплименты слушать, может быть, — Лёха вторую неделю ходит довольный-довольный, да и они все, кажется, поверили, что шансы удержать второе место остались теми же, что и при Палыче. Ноги есть, мяч круглый, поле ровное — чего ещё желать?

— Вот это ты губу раскатал! — Бара для порядку возмущается, но то, что его Лёха самый лучший на поле — это без сомнений.

Они доходят до раздевалки, молча переваривая сытое удовлетворение и мыслями уже летя обратно в Москву.

— Тох, с возвращением на поле! — Бара плюхается на своё место, скидывает бутсы и хлопает по плечу усевшегося рядом Антона. — Давай не выпадай там больше!

Антон зеркалит улыбку и становится ещё больше похож на Лёшку. Хотя Лёша, конечно, красивей. Но тут у Бары личные пристрастия.

— Постараюсь, брат, — привычно смеётся младший из близнецов и добавляет. — Сам, главное, не выпадай, а то на тебя горчичников не напасёшься!

— Да бля-а, — Дима отмахивается. Одна его часть бьёт себя в грудь и хочет доказывать, что судья опять сделал из мухи слона, а вторая крайне благодушна после успешного для них матча и хочет заявить что-то вроде «все что есть — все мои».

— Че сидим языками чешем? — над ними вырастает Лёша. — Самолёт ждать не будет.

Придумать достойный ответ мешает зашедший в раздевалку Марко. Николич наполовину сам, наполовину через переводчика коротко поздравляет всех с победой, напоминает, мол, «выдыхаем, но не расслабляемся», и Бара ловит себя на короткой острой вспышке ностальгии по гремящему на всю раздевалку минимум с двух колонок «Дню победы».

Лёша, как и всегда, ловит его настроение. Незаметно аккуратно гладит по спине и коротко ерошит ёжик волос под фырканье брата. Передаёт мягко, что понимает. Хотя Бара это и так знает. Ведь и он, и братья в Палыче души не чаяли — он в них поверил, воспитал, можно сказать.

Тем не менее, своё они уже отгрустили. И вообще, лучшее, что они могут сделать — не проебать то, что с Палычем завоёвывали большую часть сезона. И пока — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — старт удался.

Бара давит секундный порыв ткнуться Лёше в плечо, как большая лобастая собака — всё же не на такую публику жесты — и встряхивается, сбрасывая остатки воспоминаний и сожалений. Сегодня они молодцы.

Уже на пути со стадиона Антон снова фоткает себя с братом в сторис прямо на ходу, потому что, по-видимому, прошлые попытки его не устроили, и они тут же получают беззлобный втык от администратора: здесь, в этой зоне, уже нужны маски-перчатки. Дима торопливо прячет руки в карманы.

Натягивать перчатки совершенно не хочется. Они уже надоели хуже некуда. Он даже ускоряется, чтобы побыстрее добраться до автобуса. Внутри можно и маску снять, и перчатки пихнуть подальше. Эти антисептики уже, кажется, въелись в кожу. Хотя, если верить Лёше, от него всё равно ещё пахнет корицей.

Из раздумий выводит дружеский пинок Сабы — Лёша тоже достал телефон и вознамерился делиться счастливыми фотками дальше.

Бара решает не отставать от народа и тоже выкладывает победный кадр, поздравляя фанов, а потом уже в аэропорту спохватывается — на глаза попадается новость, что этот дубль для Лёшки первый в РПЛ, так что Дима недолго думая заливает вторую фотку, где они уже вместе с котом, и поздравляет и его отдельно. Ну, а почему нет? Повод достойный!

Лёша, правда, как обычно ставит в тупик своим комментарием. Честное слово — лучше бы пупсом опять обозвал, чем вот это «братка» и «пасы космос». В итоге Бара отсылает в ответ сердечко-точку — в конце концов его пасы похвалили, че тут молчать-то — и оборачивается на топающего где-то позади кота, вскидывая брови.

Тот ловит взгляд, хитро лыбится и жмёт плечами. Вот ж зараза! Дима на автомате начинает просчитывать, есть ли шанс, что на базе Антон свалит из номера или, может, выпихнуть Жему?.. Всего на полчасика!

И тот, и другой, конечно же, простебут их и вдоль и поперек. Но потискать-пообнимать Лёшку хочется. Сильно. Поэтому он всё-таки начинает аккуратный заход на Жему в вотсапе с вопроса «ну, че? по красоте вышло?» и ждёт ответа, ощущая, что за ним явно следят.

В ответ прилетает их вечное «брат, ты всё-таки должен мне объяснить, как ты весь в жёлтых умудряешься не удаляться».

Бара усмехается и закатывает глаза: Рифат сам дурак — вот и остался на базе на этот тур, но отстукивает другое: «талант, брат!». И следом добавляет: «как там база?».

База, как показывает практика и сообщения Рифата, в полном поряде. «Без тебя тухло, канеш», — на это Бара хмыкает и отвечает парой смайликов. Дальше приходится отключиться — взлёт, полёт, все дела.

Устроившийся на пару рядов впереди Лёша успевает сфоткать их ещё раз и даже, кажется, залить в сторис.

— Ребят, мож вам в клубные фотографы на полставки? — Бара подъёбывает обоих братьев сразу и опускает козырек бейсболки пониже — хочется если не подрыхнуть, то хотя бы отключиться от внешних раздражителей: так и полет пройдет незаметно.

Главный раздражитель оказывается рядом как-то слишком быстро и бесшумно. Но к этому Дима привык. У него быстрым движением реквизируют кепку и подмигивают, двигаясь в сторону туалетов. Бара фыркает и снова прикрывает глаза. Может, кепку ему таки вернут?

Вести себя глупо он не станет — лететь всего ничего, а на базе уже можно будет себе позволить многое. Так что Бара подпихивает подушку себе под шею и щёлкает на следующую композицию в плейлисте, чувствуя, как губы против воли расползаются в довольной улыбке.

***

_27.06.2020, чуть позже_

— Окей, я пошёл! — внезапно выдаёт Антон, кидая сумку и разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов. Лёша аж зависает и стоит столбом.

— Куда?

— К Жеме? К Сабе? К Владу? Да хоть в столовку, — жмёт плечами и подмигивает. — Ты явно меня сейчас попросишь на выход.

— А-а-а-а, — у Лёши проблемы, а у Антона тонкие настройки на близнеца. — Э-э-э… Спасибо!

— Должен будешь, братик, — широко и как-то шкодливо улыбается Тоха и, прихватив телефон, вываливается из их номера. Лёша ещё несколько секунд охреневает, а затем ползёт в душ.

Когда он оттуда выползает, Бара собственной персоной уже развалился на кровати. Небось дорогой братик таки намылился к Жеме и даже поделился ключом с Димой. Надо будет потом спасибо сказать.

— Ты дрыхнуть собрался, что ли? — Лёша лыбится, подходя к постели.

— А ты б ещё дольше плескался, — Дима открывает один глаз и щурится, — неправильный ты какой-то кот, больно водоплавающий.

— Ты ещё скажи, я бутерброды неправильно ем — колбасой кверху, — Лёша без лишних жестов буднично заваливается рядом.

Ворочается и закидывает свою ногу на Бару. Тот прихватывает под коленкой и просовывает свою руку под чужую шею. Лёша блаженно выдыхает, тыкаясь носом в Димину загорелую шею.

— Тебе ключ Тоша дал? — уточняет, прикрыв глаза.

— А сам-то, тоже, что ли, дрыхнуть собрался? — журит Дима и треплет по затылку.

— Ты от вопроса не уходи.

— Да Тоха, кто ж ещё?

— Больше некому, — невнятно подтверждает Лёша. — От квартиры ключи есть, от номера есть, осталось от машины отдать, — тихо хмыкает.

— Чтоб я тебе на постоянной основе личным водителем подрабатывал? — Бара ерошит Лёше влажные волосы и растекается по кровати ещё больше: даже нагруженные икры более-менее расслабляются.

— Ну-у, если мне после твоего вождения штрафы не будут приходить так, как тебе горчичники, то почему бы и да? — лыбится, зевает и легонько щекочет бок. Дима накрывает чужую ладонь своей и поглаживает костяшки пальцев.

— Точно будут, — усмехается Бара.

Лёша изображает интенсивную умственную деятельность:

— Если ты мне их будешь компенсировать, то ладно, — коварно дёргает бровями.

— В денежном эквиваленте? — Бара прекрасно знает, куда Лёша клонит, но нельзя же взять и согласиться.

— Только натурой!

— Натуральный обмен? — ржёт открыто и совершенно спокойно воспринимает то, что к нему лезут под футболку.

— Натуральнее некуда! — соглашается тем временем Лёша и целует в шею.

— Ага, только мы ещё месяц тут на базе взаперти просидим, так что придётся как-то без компенсаций делишки обкашливать, — Бара продолжает пространно рассуждать и откидывает шею, поддаваясь.

— Не надо никуда кашлять! — Лёша профилактически легко кусает — чтобы без следов.

Дима довольно тянет низкое хрипловатое «ы-ы-ы» и резво обнимает-подминает кота под себя. Тот светится и лыбится. И явно хочет любиться.

— Тоха тебе временные рамки там не обозначал? — невнятно тянет Лёша на выдохе, вовсю ворочаясь и хватаясь за Димины плечи.

— А он без ключа всё равно не ввалится, — Бара улыбается коту прямо в губы и наконец-то полноценно целует.

Ощущение умиротворение накрывает с головой. Лёша закрывает глаза и впитывает то, что так хорошо транслирует Бара. Надёжность, стабильность. Улыбаться в поцелуи давно привычка, и Лёша ничего не может (и не хочет) с этим делать.

Очередной день заканчивается привычным образом, и Дима рядом воспринимается уже безусловной нормой, базовым условием умиротворения на душе.

Целует, гладит, обнимает.

— Защитни-ик, — тянет Лёша совершенно поплывшим голосом и смотрит в светлые глаза. От них кругом расходятся морщинки, и это тоже заставляет впадать в какое-то запредельное умиление.

— Вообще-то такой же полузащитник, как и ты, — щурится Бара.

— И вовсе не такой же, — Лёша спорит больше из упрямства, о котором тут же забывает, когда Бара заученным жестом чешет его за ушами.

В такие моменты Лёша уже не знает, кто кого приручил и приучил. Да и не сподручно думать, хочется кайфовать под сильными руками и чувствовать чужую любовь. А потом, немного погодя, делиться своей.

Пока они всё ещё могут, хотя Лёша и запретил себе заглядывать в завтрашний день. Да и зачем? Важен один день — сегодняшний, и он был хорош.

И Лёша тоже был ого-го, так что… Можно получать — м-м-м — премиальные восхищения. И поцелуи!

***

_04.07.2020_

У Леши была чуйка. Лучше бы не было. Точнее — лучше бы она работала на победы, а не на пиздец. По факту — вроде и не пиздец, но когда голы отменяют, VAR смотрят, а на поле — кисель… Короче, херово. Вроде — ничего криминального, а по факту…

Тотальный пиздец по факту. Ближе к концу матча Леша как будто успокаивается, точнее — в голове бьется навязчивая мысль, что они успеют-успеют-успеют забить. Под самый конец, как в прошлый раз.

И ведь, блять, почти! Тимур забивает, но снова ебаный офсайд, а потом Лёша все херит своими руками. Точнее кривыми ногами, блять. Не попасть в створ с одиннадцати метров — полный провал.

Он физически не может заставить себя посмотреть в сторону зрителей и даже сокомандников. Срывается в подтрибунку, как только звучит финальный свисток, и едва уговаривает себя не перейти на бег.

Не трогайте, а? Просто не надо. Лёша сидит в раздевалке и сдерживает желание побиться головой о стену. Такой шанс! Футбол, это футбол, таков футбол, бла-бла-бла. Чтобы привычные внушения заработали, должно пройти хоть немного времени, а сейчас Лёша слишком остро чувствует, что судьба матча была в его руках, и он проебался. Минус два очка — его ответственность.

Антон проскальзывает в раздевалку, а это значит, что появление остальных — дело нескольких секунд. Их должно хватить, чтобы собраться. Братик плюхается рядом, приваливается плечом к плечу, молчит. Он всегда знает, как лучше себя вести в такие моменты. Они оба знают это друг о друге. Но есть и остальная команда… Конечно, у них не тот коллектив, чтобы кто-то в открытую обвинил Лёшу — он сам отлично справляется — но слова поддержки сейчас мало чем будут лучше. Просто не трогайте его. Вытерпеть-вытерпеть-вытерпеть. Не психовать. До базы, до комнаты, до закрывшейся за ними двери. Об оставшемся в Баковке Диме сейчас думать не хочется.

_Разочарование_. Густое, тяжёлое, оно висит в воздухе и прилипает плёнкой к коже. Лёша успевает, сцепив зубы, выслушать что-то короткое на английском от Жоау — даже получается не вникать — и провоцирующее короткую вспышку гнева внутри «мы все виноваты» от Рифата. Потом его хлопает по плечу их администратор Толик: тихо напоминает, что нужно идти к телевизионщикам на мини-интервью — лучший игрок матча, хули. Издевательство какое-то. Лёша ещё сильнее подбирается-закрывается. Терпеть-терпеть-терпеть. Находит повод отложить: сдёргивает с крючка полотенце и обещает выйти к ним после душа. Жёсткое плечо показательно уткнувшегося в телефон Антона молчаливо его поддерживает.

Обжигающие струи хлещут по плечам и спине — не важно, что он сейчас чувствует. Убрать подальше, запереть. Он профессионал. Лёша закрывает глаза, перебирает в голове формулировки. Как будто, блять, непонятно, о чём там его спросят. Профессионал. Броня, шлем, опустить забрало. Если достаточно убедительно изображать уравновешенную сдержанность — поверишь сам.

Строгий контроль. Лёша выходит из душа и не совершает ни одного лишнего действия — убирает мокрое полотенце, одевается, растирает сухим волосы, кладёт телефон в рюкзак, не включая, обменивается кивками с администратором и выходит из раздевалки. Всё это время вокруг что-то происходит, но оно отметается сознанием как несущественное. Голова почти пустая, только на дне фоном бряцают формулировки — крутятся, достраиваются, повторяются.

Лёша правильно произносит правильные слова, говорит, что не будет долго загоняться, что надо работать дальше. Внутри ровно, зацементировано, заштукатурено. Прорывается только мимолетное облегчение, когда ему кивают, мол, можешь выйти из кадра.

Лёша прощается, торопливо шагает к выходу, запрыгивает в автобус. «Случайно» забывает статуэтку на стадионе.

Думает проскочить в конец салона, засесть куда-нибудь в угол, но останавливает рука брата — Антон безапелляционно утягивает его на место рядом с собой и поджимает губы, всем видом показывая, что ничего не хочет слушать. Лёша не спорит — эмоции всё так же блокируются на подходе. Плюхается на сиденье, пялится на спинку впереди стоящего. База-комната-кровать. Стоит им тронуться, как Лёша получает лёгкий тычок в бок и протянутый наушник. Тоша снова притирается плечом к плечу и выбирает музыку сам.

Лёша в который раз думает, что пиздец как любит Тошу. И как хорошо, что брат знает всё без слов.

Наушник благодарно принимается, и Лёша позволяет себе переключиться на волну брата. Даже чуть приваливается и бодает макушкой в ухо.

Правда, на базе опять накрывает желание то ли куснуть, то ли огрызнуться на кого-то побольнее. Желательно вообще на самого себя. Ведь это же он идиот. И никто другой. Подзатыльник от брата напоминает, что можно было бы и в душ свалить, а не тупить в одну точку. В принципе, душ так душ.

Лёша споласкивается наскоро — если долго смотреть на белый кафель, появится желание хорошенько врезать по нему костяшками, а стеночка сдержанности внутри и так слишком тонкая.

На выходе из ванной он видит картину двухнедельной давности — в их номере шатается Бара, а Антона нигде не видно — вот только обстоятельства сейчас совсем иные. Лешу злит то ли это, то ли чужое самоуправство. Хотя, если быть честным — его сейчас злит абсолютно всё.

А уж то, как его кутают в одеяло с тихим «заебал» спустя несколько минут — вообще, бля, пиздец! Ещё и тащат куда-то! По факту оказывается не куда-то — кровать знакомая, тумбочка тоже. Лёша вертится и шипит до тех пор, пока не слышит:

— Тоже мне, драма квин! — и объятия сжимаются сильнее.

— Скажи мне это, когда нам не хватит двух очков до Лиги Чемпионов, — Лёша огрызается и быстро прикусывает себя за запястье, чтобы не сорваться на Баре.

— Кот, ты чего? Ты ж больше всех хреначишь, — Бара грубовато удивляется и явно хочет добавить что-то свое любимое про идиотов, но сдерживается. Лёше, впрочем, пофиг — он сейчас сам себя кем похлеще считает.

— А когда надо, не хреначу, — цедит в итоге. Хорошо он хотя бы лежит спиной — можно не контролировать выражение лица.

— То есть прошлые разы не надо было, что ли? Хочу тебе сообщить, что мы бы тогда уже восьми очков щас не досчитались и болтались где-то над Спартаком. Ну, если ты вдруг забыл.

Ответить на это Лёше нечего, но внутреннее несогласие и эмоции ещё не переварены, так что он всё же шипит что-то недовольное и подтягивает покрывало выше, ещё больше отгораживаясь.

Со стороны Димы раздаётся вздох, потом Лёше еще плотнее подтыкают одеяло и целуют за ухом, на что он только рефлекторно дёргает плечом. Нечего тут обсуждать.

Больше Бара не порывается, но продолжает молча лежать, обнимая кота поверх покрывала. Ну идиот его Миранчук — так они все такие, дай только повод позагоняться. Не забил пенку на последних секундах — всё, его персональная ответственность. А то, что вся команда полматча у чужих ворот околачивалась и так не смогла правильно с игры забить — так это так, не стоящая внимания мелочь. Всем обидно, че теперь, убиться, что ли? Внутренний монолог никак не желает заканчиваться, хотя Дима не собирается ничего произносить вслух.

Через полчаса тихо открывается дверь — Тоха отказался ночевать в чужом номере, но согласился потерпеть Бару у них.

Дима не спит, но реагировать считает лишним. Лёша, он уверен, тоже ещё не сомкнул глаз. Шорох наушников, отсвет экрана телефона на потолке, скрип кровати — Бара лежит спиной, но внимательно ловит звуки. Сегодня у всех них будет долгая ночь.


	20. Часть 20 или Какой страшный сон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем... вместо trigger warning:  
> Мы выписывали свои сопли-слезы, чтобы они нас не сожрали. И всё. Вот. Не читайте.
> 
> Название части — референс к песне Сплинов «Сломано всё». Хотите совсем застеклиться — слушайте её.
> 
> 23.08.2020. Спартак — Локомотив.
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239543)

У Лёши всё внутри обрывается, когда он видит, как Дима падает на поле второй раз, корчась и вскрикивая от боли. Он замирает и, кажется, перестает слышать, что происходит вокруг. Ноги несут быстрее, чем мозг посылает сигналы. Лёша хотел никогда такого не видеть. Он надеялся, что не увидит. Но Дима плачет, закрывая руками лицо. Лёша сам будто бы чувствует, как горячие жгучие слезы текут из уголков глаз, заливаются в уши… И сжимает переносицу, ощущая, как закладывает нос.

Рядом оказывается Антон, что-то быстро нашёптывает, мерно и как может успокаивающе. Им надо играть! Хотя какое тут играть? Щёки горят уже не от бега, а от обиды. В голове за мгновения проносятся все разговоры и ожидания — ведь и сборная скоро. Должна была быть. Лёша с трудом стряхивает с себя оцепенение и старается не смотреть вслед этим треклятым авто-носилкам. Что же за проклятье такое-то?!

Может, поэтому он не сразу ощущает, что ему самому стоит поберечься. Но второй разряд боли отлично прочищает мозги, как и пронзительный взгляд Антона. А они ведь совсем недавно радовались — все вместе в старте на поле!

Лёша украдкой кивает брату — ещё не хватало, чтобы младший поехал. Кто-то же должен оставаться сильным? И целым… Он садится на лавку, погружается в свои мысли. Скорее всего, он сам пропустит до месяца, а вот Дима…

Думать о Диме больно.

Лёша, кажется, ничего не видит и не слышит до конца тайма. В голове глухо и тупо бьются одни и те же мысли, а глаза бегают по полю за мячом, но в памяти не откладывается ничего — ни пасы, ни удары, ни товарищи по команде. Только кудрявая макушка брата застревает на секунду в голове, но он слишком далеко — на другой от скамеек стороне поля.

Нога, кажется, успокаивается, но это только иллюзия — сделаешь шаг и резь вернётся. Бара, должно быть, лишён и иллюзии. Да они все тут её не питают.

Свисток Лёша тоже едва не пропускает — его дергают за плечо, и он на автомате шагает в раздевалку, стараясь не поднимать правую ногу. У Димы тоже досталось правой.

Слова Николича идут мимо ушей. Лёша ловит взгляд Антона, и простреливает пониманием — это не у него одного. Парни тоже выбиты из колеи, потеряны и едва ли думают об одном лишь втором тайме. Дай бог им продержаться…

Лёше приматывают к ноге лёд, и больше его никто не трогает — он остаётся в подтрибунке, только переползает к экрану, безотчетно надеясь включиться в игру хотя бы мозгом.

Зря надеется — тайм начинается с кадров возвращающегося на скамейку Бары на костылях. Горло схватывает спазмом, и Лёша не может издать ни звука.

У него сжимается всё. Он даже дышать не может от режущей сердце боли. Лёша часто моргает, стараясь не расплакаться. Обидно не за себя. Обидно и больно за Бару. За его такого настырного, светлого и рвущегося играть Диму. Лёша сжимает свою коленку — до Диминой он ещё долго не сможет дотронуться. Дима не позволит.

Лёша чувствует. Знает. Будет тяжело и больно. А ещё больнее от совокупности: сборы, сборная, трансферы и травмы. Он не может заставить себя выйти из подтрибунки. Иначе он тоже посыпется. Дима, кажется, чуть-чуть собрался, а он — Лёша — всё ещё переживает бурю.

И будет хуже. Они с Димой могут только растравить эмоции друг друга, оказавшись рядом — точно растравят — но пусть это будет хотя бы не на поле, не под камерами.

Лёша всё ещё держится за лёд на бедре, хоть уже и не чувствует пальцы. Вот бы сейчас совсем ничего не чувствовать.

Гол Спартака и один-один видятся скорее как что-то неизбежное. Пара упущенных шансов забить немного встряхивают — Лёша даже выругивается, сумев наконец разлепить губы. А потом за десять минут до конца им влетает второй, и на языке скапливается ядовитая горечь — получается, что и травмировались они зря.

Кто-то сверху, видимо, считает, что им всë мало — замену просит Смол, и Лёша ещё тревожней следит за Антоном. Паранойя, но её невозможно сдержать.

Лёша малодушно хочет, чтобы всё ещё немножко потянулось. Дима явно не уйдет со скамейки до свистка, а Лёша… Лёша не готов. Он не знает, что говорить, что делать, как себя вести. А это — важно. Поэтому он благодарен Джи, который перекидывается с Димой парой фраз и явно собирается продолжить разговор. Джи понимает Бару как никто другой. Как же хорошо, что сейчас не Евро… Это был бы полный эмоциональный ад.

У Лёши перед глазами картины, складывающиеся в месяцы восстановления Димы, и его злая целеустремленность. Ему страшно. Хочется просто подойти и обнять этого бедового, светлого, своего Диму.

Лёша даже не пытается на что-то надеяться. Позволять себе надежду — слишком растратно. Слишком уж редко она оправдывается в их профессии.

В мыслях проносятся все товарищи-знакомые, которые уже это пережили. Лёша прекрасно помнит все их рассказы — это боль, боль и боль, а потом боль и работа, и снова, снова, снова по кругу. К этому невозможно подготовиться.

Своя травма и своё восстановление далеко-далеко на втором плане — в конце концов не в первый раз задняя.

Лёша всё же возвращается в раздевалку и облокачивается на Димин шкафчик. Ждёт. Чорлука тяжело хлопает его по плечу, Гиля бросает негромкое «лечись, Лёш», подходит Тоша. Брат тоже в раздрае. Антон обнимает за плечи, прижимая к себе, и Лёша утыкается носом в родное плечо, рвано выдыхая. Тоше ничего не нужно объяснять, Тоша всё понимает. Знает.

С Барой в раздевалку заходит Рифат. Это хорошо, что не один. Как же Лёша ненавидит чертовы костыли. Постоянно приходится видеть с ними близких людей.

Когда Дима тяжело падает на своё место, Антон сжимает его плечо с глухим «Бара, брат» и отходит, утягивая с собой Жему.

А Лёшу снова накрывает. Он знал, что так будет. Хочется сползти на пол, усесться у чужих ног, и по-собачьи поскуливать. Но Лёша не может себе позволить ничего из этого — только бессильно гладит пальцами чужой загривок и беззвучно шепчет «Дима», встречаясь взглядами.

Тот смотрит своими светлыми — такими родными и любимыми — глазами и насилу _улыбается_. Без ножа режет по живому, так что Лёша не может сдержаться в полной мере. Глаза щипет, и он садится рядом с Димой. Обнимает неловко, неудобно, но так необходимо. Прячет свою-чужую боль ото всех кроме Димы. Ему — Лёше — надо быть сильным. А сильный снова Дима.

— Дима, — только и может произнести в ворот форменной куртки и сжать объятия крепче. Бара приобнимает свободной рукой и шепчет хрипло «ну, ты чего, кот». Лёше тут же стукнуть хочется и наорать: за то, что вообще-то ещё у-у-у чего, и нехрен тут в героев играть, и нефиг тут на поле ковылять, и ещё много чего. Но Лёша понимает — пустое.

Чёртов матч!

Ещё секунд через пять Бара сжимает Лёшино предплечье, и роняет негромкое — едва ли не срывающееся — «пожалуйста». Лёше чудится почти мольба, но он понимает, о чём просит Дима, и отходит на своё место. Держать лицо дорогого стоит, и Лёша в этом Диме вообще не помогает. А ему надо, край как надо быть сильным перед командой, перед собой. Потому что ещё не раз, не два и не три захочется расклеиться, дать слабину, и свой — самолично установленный — лимит Дима на сегодня уже исчерпал.

Лёша уже чуть издали наблюдает, как Бара выуживает из рюкзака телефон, сбрасывает вызов и отстукивает сообщение. Небось мама. Да, Дима ни с кем сейчас не готов разговаривать.

Рядом оказывается брат и сжимает Лёшину холодную ладонь. Поглаживает запястье, стараясь передать чуточку своего спокойствия.

— Подбросить домой? — тихо спрашивает Антон, не отпуская руку. Лёша замирает и прислушивается к себе. Домой не хочется. Без Димы, но с мыслями о нём — будет пытка.

— На базу? — принимающе уточняет брат. Лёша кивает и тычется носом в шею Антона. — Я останусь с тобой.

Это не вопрос, а утверждение. Лёша в который раз благодарен брату. И надеется, что они все окажутся на базе. Потому что если Дима обоснуется дома — будет очень тяжело выцарапать.

Лёша немного истерично хихикает. Он же для Бары кот. Значит должен выцарапать.

У Лёши мысли скачут с одного на другое, и он уже только в автобусе с удивлением глядит на цепочку пропущенных, взяв телефон в руки.

— Маме я позвонил, — в плечо тыкается нос Антона, — она не обидится, если ты сейчас отмолчишься.

— Спасибо, — в который раз за вечер шепчет Лёша, прижимаясь щекой к Тошиной макушке. За веками стоит картина того, как Бара тяжело ковылял на костылях по узкому проходу в конец салона. Надо дождаться базы.

На базе царит какое-то унылое спокойствие. Николич говорит небольшую поддерживающую речь и отпускает всех. Рифат помогает Диме, а Лёша боится подходить. Эпл-мьюзик выкидывает самую подходящую — тоскливую — подборку. Антон держится рядом и ловит за мизинец. Что бы Лёша без него делал?

— Пойдем, Лёшик, — зовёт и тянет за собой. — В ногах правды нет.

Что верно, то верно, думает Лёша и медленно идет в знакомый номер. А в голове Дима-Дима-Дима. Ему так это необходимо — оказаться рядом и просто помолчать. Но прямо сейчас — лучше чуть-чуть дать прийти в себя. И ему, и себе.

В номере Антон помогает со всученной медштабом мазью — что-то то ли охлаждающее, то ли противовоспалительное — и Лёша падает на кровать, подложив подушку под больную ногу.

Сколько раз они так с братом оставались в номерах, отелях, на базах, помогая друг другу справляться с болью, зализывая раны. Изолируясь. Только сейчас у Лёши болит сердце вовсе не за себя, и тревожное смс от его агента Вадима с пожеланиями здоровья и предупреждением, что эта травма может осложнить переговоры, вообще не вызывает эмоций. Не до того.

Антон вьётся рядом, что-то вещает, старается быть поближе. Касается мимолетно то кудряшек, то плеча, то щёлкает по носу. Лёша благодарен, но всё равно уходит в себя и возвращается, только когда Антон садится рядом и сообщает:

— Рифат отчалил, — Лёша тут же будто просыпается. — Помочь?

— Нет, спасибо, — качает головой и кривовато улыбается. — Уж по коридору сам дойду точно.

Глотает болюче-горькое «не кресты же» и приглаживает волосы у Тоши на голове.

Антон ещё раз обнимает напоследок — плавно и сильно прижимает к себе, держит, давая Лёше обмякнуть в руках.

— Справимся, — обещает.

Тоша достаточно знает о серьёзных травмах, и Лёша кивает — брату нельзя не верить.

А потом всё же отстраняется, вставая с постели. Помощь сильнее нужна не ему.

Заставлять Диму лишний раз вставать было бы кощунством, но, благо, у Лёши есть ключ от номера — Бара ещё по возобновлению того сезона прикинулся, что потерял карту, и выпросил у администрации новую. Кто ж знал, что пригодится при таких обстоятельствах…

Свет в комнате не горит, и Лёша подслеповато щурится, силясь разглядеть закрытый одеялом силуэт на кровати. Глупо думать, что Дима спит — разумеется, нет.

Лежит, не двигается и смотрит в одну точку. Лёша аккуратно подходит и садится. Прислушивается к своим ощущениям — кажется, тихая истерика поутихла. Миранчук подсаживается поближе, укладывая ладонь на бедро, укрытое одеялом. Дима не двигается. Это не есть хорошо.

Приходится повозиться, прежде чем Лёша размещает себя и свою травмированную ногу рядом с Димой. Молча приобнимает, заставляя привалиться к себе и поглаживает за ухом. Слова сейчас могут сделать только хуже. Иногда рядом надо просто быть. И Лёша будет.

Время растягивается, и Лёша не знает, сколько проходит — минута, пять, десять, прежде чем Дима вздрагивает и — привыкшие к темноте глаза наконец начинают что-то различать — закусывает губу.

— Лёш… — хрипит, и Лёша отчаянно жмурится, прижимаясь плечами ещё ближе к плечам, стараясь не задевать ноги.

Наружу рвётся столько всего. Там и совершенно искреннее «люблю», и болезненное «справимся», и ласковое «Димочка». Лёша не знает, правда не знает, что сказать. Вместо этого — целует светлые немного влажные волосы на макушке. Не переставая поглаживать горящую кожу подрагивающих Диминых плеч.

— Лёш… — снова беспомощно зовёт, и теперь Лёша оказывается не только под расстрелом словами, но и под прицелами светлых пронзительно больных глаз.

Видно, до очевидного ясно, что крошатся и ломаются держащие стену подпорки — дерево, не железо и сталь — что Диму оставляют последние силы, все морально-волевые, на которых он держался до конца вечера.

Леша срывается, беспорядочно целует щёки и скулы, чувствуя, как они становятся мокрыми и солёными под его губами. Дима шумно и судорожно вдыхает, пытаясь снова сдержаться.

Он подаётся ближе и сам сжимает Лёшу в объятиях. Возможно, у Лёши хрустят ребра, но ему так плевать. Если Диме от этого будет легче — пускай! Он обнимает в ответ, прижимаясь губами к уху, и хочет так много сказать… Но выходит только одно:

— Не сдерживайся, — просьба, разрешение, пусковой крючок.

Дима, кажется, слышит — прячет лицо, утыкаясь носом в плечо и шею, и Леша слышит, всем телом чувствует тихие всхлипы. И от боли, и от обиды, и от рассыпавшихся в руках надежд и планов. Август — точно не их месяц.


	21. Часть 21 или Не говорю тебе прощай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть должна была выйти раньше, но ирл никого не щадит, в том числе нас. И все же тут допилить главу было нашим долгом. Лёше удачи. 
> 
> Начало части — 29 августа, за день до матча Локомотив-Зенит и объявления о Лёшином переходе
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239544)

_Большинство кошек, когда находятся на улице, хотят обратно домой и наоборот, и зачастую все это одновременно._

— Чего ты хочешь? — Антон не то чтобы спрашивает, скорее помогает Лёше сформулировать ощущения.

— Уехать. И остаться, — Лёша дважды честно кивает. С одной стороны хочет и боится упустить возможность, а сколько всего с другой стороны — ну, Антону пояснять не надо. — Вот бы раздвоиться… — бросает тихий смешок в пустоту.

— Так ты уже, — Тоша тоже коротко смеётся и тыкает кулаком в плечо. — Считай я за тебя остаюсь.

— Только чур не во всём за меня! — шутливо, но всё же с затаенной грустью грозит пальцем Лёша.

— Ой, да никто не наложит лапы на лапищи твоего Бары, — отмахивается брат.

— Ага-а… — тянет с уже отчётливым расстройством.

— Беспокоишься, как он тут восстанавливаться без тебя будет? — для Антона не секрет все Лёшины переживания. — Он боец, на зубах будет ползти и выползет, — подходит, обнимая. — Зато знаешь, как мы за тебя тут радоваться будем, когда Ювентусу снова забьёшь?

— А я там как без вас? Тош… — Лёша сильнее прижимает брата к себе — они уже расставались на сезон или около того, и они уже взрослее и серьёзнее, чем тогда, но всё же, всё же…

— Я буду скучать, — констатирует Антон, как будто уже знает, что Лёша сейчас напишет своё финальное «да» Вадиму, соглашаясь на переход и условия контракта. Впрочем, почему как будто?

— Всегда рядом, — шепчет Лёша их давнее обещание. Это не про физическое нахождение поблизости, это про безоговорочную поддержку в любое время дня и ночи, в любой ситуации, из любой точки земного шара.

Антон вторит:

— Всегда рядом.

Лёша и вправду отсылает сообщение агенту, а после набирает Диму. Тот ещё может быть на процедурах — первый день после операции, а уже встаёт, господи! — но Лёша надеется, что Бара возьмёт телефон. Пусть официально ещё никто ни о чём не договорился, но Дима должен услышать от самого Лёши. В конце концов, они об этом договаривались ещё тогда, в мае, кажется, тысячу лет назад…

Дима не берёт с первого раза. За эти несколько минут до ответного звонка Лёша успевает накрутить себя и получить подзатыльник от брата, который уже в дверях. В итоге даже замирает, задерживая палец над зелёным кружочком.

— Привет, Дим! — выпаливает, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию.

— Здаров, кот, — Димина улыбка слышна в голосе.

Лёшу окатывает волной тепла. Димин мягкий голос лучше успокоительного и получасового тупления в стенку.

— Как нога? Как сам вообще, в целом? — сначала спросить про Бару, это первоочерёдней.

— Ну как… — тянет Дима, — болит, конечно. Но обезбол уже вкололи, должно попустить сейчас. Главное, уже встать дали.

Лёша согласно угукает в ритм речи, а Бара продолжает:

— Я бы, наверн, вообще головой поехал, если б надо было лежать пластом. Прикинь, Брайан вчера так офигел, что я уже сегодня в тренажёрный…

— Я, между прочим, тоже, — вворачивает Лёша и закусывает губу, не зная, как сдержать рвущуюся изнутри нежность.

— Да-а, — тянет Бара и переводит тему, — ты мне что расскажешь? Тут-то в больнице скука смертная.

— Да у нас тоже не очень весело, — медленно говорит, прокручивая на пальце теплый металл кольца. — Сам знаешь — опять какая-то каша и неразбериха творится. Это я нас с тобой не считаю. У нас уважительная причина.

В горле — ком. Он правда не знает, как начать. Как сказать и не сорваться самому, и не дать поникнуть Димке. Он же установку себе дал, цель поставил, а тут он — Лёша — который согласился на переход. И вроде бы — всё было оговорено и Дима — только за. Но… Но столько «но»…

— Вадим написал, скинул проект контракта, — Лёша всё же признаётся.

— Ну так — соглашайся! Или тебе там рабство и кандалы прописали? — шутливо хмыкает Бара.

— Я согласился.

— О-о-о.

Между ними на секунду зависает тишина. Бара рушит её первым:

— А я уж думал, неужто придётся тебе мозги вправлять? — снова хмыкает, точь-в-точь копируя собственную же интонацию.

— Всё ещё не любишь серьёзные разговоры, — Лёша перестаёт ходить по комнате, упирается лбом в стену и закрывает глаза. Внутри комок, на губах нежность.

— Всё ещё, — подтверждает Бара.

— Пожалуйста, — Леша тихо просит. — Обещаешь не закиснуть тут без меня, когда вернёшься?

— Н-да, нормально попрощаться не получится, — Бара, кажется, чешет затылок на том конце трубки. — Обещаю, куда ж я денусь. А ты там?

— Ну, я постараюсь, — тонко улыбается Лёша.

— Кароч, смотри, план: первый гол посвящаешь маме, второй Тохе, третий, так и быть, можно мне, — Дима командует, а Лёша уже безумно скучает. Он думает, что лицом к лицу, без километров, Дима бы тоже уже перестал выделываться и просто обнял. Сейчас это увы, невозможно.

— Дим, — и замолкает. Не знает, что хочет сказать. Сейчас бы и вправду — только обнять. В носу предательски щиплет. — Дим-ка…

Выдыхает и слушает дыхание в трубке. Все слова кажутся неважными.

— Кот, — мягко зовёт родной голос. — Лёш. Лёша, если ты сейчас раскиснешь, мне придётся найти способ, чтобы до тебя добраться.

— Ты не помогаешь, я же только этого и хочу, — признаётся Лёша, оседая на кровати. — Обнять тебя хочу, сильно.

— И я. Люблю, — откликается Дима, словно бы отпуская ту жёсткую хватку, которой сам себя держал. — Вишь, какой 2020-й получается, только бороться и терпеть.

— Люблю. Давай мне пинка, если что, — чуть невнятно просит Лёша, жуя губу. — Чтоб в кучку собирался.

— Ну ближайший месяц я ещё никому пинка не смогу дать, разве что подзатыльник.

— Ну ты понял, — отмахивается Лёша. — Знаешь, что самое обидное? Что даже непонятно, когда теперь встретимся-то нормально.

— Ты не думай много, а то голова болеть будет, — ласково просит Дима. — Ты оклемаешься, я оклемаюсь и вместе уже будем думать.

Лёша вздыхает. Ему хочется обнять, прижать и сказать, как он Димой дорожит.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Тоху бы доставал, что ж ещё? — опять хохмит и опять прав. — Кот, ты ж понимаешь, нос по ветру, хвост пистолетом?

— Это ты давай там и нос, и хвост, и вообще огурцом, — Лёша снова кусает губу, но тихонько возмущается. — Сам в больнице, а меня тут подбадриваешь.

— Ну а что ещё с тобой делать? Едешь в чемпионат топ-пять, к четвертьфиналисту Лиги Чемпионов, а звучишь — как будто в ссылку в Сибирь. Радоваться надо!

— Я порадуюсь, Дим, обязательно, — обещает Лёша. — Когда на поле там выйду, точно порадуюсь. А пока дай погрустить.

— Нет, даже не думай, — голос Димы приобретает обычную серьёзность. — Ничего критичного, с чем _ты_ или _мы_ не справимся.

— Дим…

— Да, я всё знаю-понимаю-принимаю. Так и ты прими это — это же твоя мечта! — Дима увещевает и пытается быть объективно серьёзным. А Лёша всё-всё понимает, но именно сейчас хочет побыть слабым мальчишкой. Не так часто он себе это позволяет. — Мечта, до которой теперь можно не тянуться, а прям трогать. Ну, до лапать — ещё пахать и пахать, но дотронуться, Лёш! Это ж вообще!

— Вообще, — соглашается Лёша. — Только помимо мечты есть ещё семья, ты, дом, — опускает голос на полтона тише, — и оно всё остаётся здесь.

— Ко-от, — голос Димы становится ещё мягче.

— Не-не, подожди, — Лёша хочет договорить, — играть в Европе мечта, поэтому я иду, но это не значит, что легко отпустить всё, что у меня здесь.

— Я понимаю, Лёшк, — Дима опускает щиты и браваду, — и нам всем без тебя будет грустно. _Мне_ будет. Уже скучаю. Но в Бергамо ты должен приехать сияющий, в восторге, с улыбкой до ушей и готовый ко всему новому, понял?

— Повторишь мне это всё на следующей неделе? — Лёша со щемящей улыбкой пялится в потолок и чувствует, как сердце стучит о грудную клетку.

— Конечно, повторю, — Лёша закрывает глаза и представляет Димину тёплую улыбку и светлые глаза, вслушиваясь в родной голос. — Для тебя — повторю. И не один раз.

Лёшу, кажется, чуть-чуть, совсем немного, но отпускает. Дима продолжает что-то мерно и успокаивающе говорить, а Лёша чувствует горячую влажную дорожку на щеке.

Когда Лёша откладывает телефон, на нём высвечиваются и гаснут долгие двадцать пять минут разговора. Всё оставшееся время Лёша намерен провести с Тошей. Ведь как ни считай дни — получается неутешительно. Когда бы ни пришло согласие Аталанты, когда бы ни был назначен вылет, с братом они прощаются завтра — матч с Зенитом, а потом Антон едет в сборную. А когда вернётся, Лёши почти наверняка уже здесь не будет.

Он поднимается с кровати, мимоходом вытирая всё ещё влажные глаза, и ёжится, чувствуя себя неуютно в одиночестве — братик деликатно испарился, давая возможность поговорить с Барой.

Он ходит по номеру и бесцельно переставляет вещи с места на место. Хочется живого человека рядом. Тоша должен скоро вернуться.

Лёша хочет его обнять и свернуться клубочком под боком. Иногда каждому из них этот контакт просто необходим, несмотря на возраст и статусы.

Брату улетает сообщение в вотсапе, и он практически материализуется в комнате — видно, был где-то неподалеку.

— Ну как разговор? — интересуется Тоша, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Бара такой Бара, — Лёша с горечью улыбается, — пытался меня подбодрить.

— Узнаю старого доброго Бару, — Антон хмыкает, — он Рифе весь мозг Зенитом проел.

— Ты на очереди?

— Я звук отключил, — Антон садится на кровать, запрокидывая голову, и смотрит на Лёшу снизу вверх. — Я к тебе на очереди.

Лёша подходит и приобнимает за затылок, позволяя Тоше уткнуться лбом в живот.

— Тош, у меня сегодня со словами не очень, — брат на это просто обнимает в ответ.

— Завтра скажешь, когда в Новогорск поеду, — Тоша тоже тихий и грустный. Лёша знает, что брат больше всех им гордится, но сейчас тяжело.

— Забьёшь там за меня Сербии и Венгрии парочку?

— Только если ты потом в Серии А вернёшь должок, — негромко усмехается.

Лёша перебирает пальцами волосы Антона. Конечно, до полного официально завершённого трансфера далеко, но Лёша чует — точка ставится сейчас.

Он гладит брата по волосам и скользит пальцами по выбритым участкам.

— Господи, когда ты уже стричься начнёшь нормально, а? — устраивает руку на шее, второй ероша пряди на макушке.

— Сказал мне Лёша, который с такой же причёской шлялся два года, — журит брат. — Харэ над душой стоять, садись.

Лёша послушно падает рядом, и вот уже пальцы брата зарываются в его волосы, массируя и поглаживая. Они оба тактильные и знают — именно такого контакта будет не хватать больше всего. Благо, увидеть-услышать друг друга сейчас можно без проблем и практически из любой точки мира.

Но сейчас касания — самое важное. Впрок бы запастись. Тоша гладит, гладит, гладит, а потом обнимает за плечо и тянет за собой на кровать, заваливаясь на бок.

— Ложись, кому говорю! — чуть сердито шипит, когда Лёша подтормаживает. — Лёша!

И Лёша следует: ложится на бок рядом, чуть спускаясь, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею.

— Бара считает, что мне надо принять, что это моя мечта, и не вешать нос, — делится, бурча совсем негромко, в уверенности, что брат всё равно услышит.

— Бара сейчас не критерий, он любым полем грезит, — откликается Тоша, чуть ощутимей сжимая объятья. И Лёша знает, что Антон тут _понимает_ его без слов — просто мыслит, чувствует так же.

И тянется обнять в ответ. Родной, самый близкий, как ни крути, человек. Лёша сжимает объятья и прислушивается к дыханию брата.

***

Антоха, конечно, в старте. Лёша удовлетворённо кивает — брат и в прошлом матче был одним из лучших на поле, хоть они и проиграли.

Вчера хотелось всю ночь провести как раньше, в детстве — перешептываясь и тихо смеясь над одним им понятными шутками. Но они уже не дети, они профессионалы — важность режима никому объяснять не надо. Лёше приходится всё-таки пару раз пнуть Тошу, чтоб тот ложился, и братик в итоге засыпает, пока сам Лёша ещё полночи лежит без сна. Ему не идти на поле, а страх неизвестности не перебороть так просто, как нервяк перед важным матчем.

Они уже все на стадионе, до матча ещё час — Лёша с командой, время подниматься в ложу наступит позже — когда Брейдо подлетает к ним с планшетом в руке и странным взглядом.

— Ну что, Лёх, речь есть? В офис сейчас пришло от Аталантских, они согласны.

— Как речь… — у Лёши будто весь дух вышибает. — Уже согласны?

— Да, Лёх! — у Брейдо горят глаза и зашкаливает энтузиазм. — У нас есть идея, спонтанная чутка, конечно… Но это даже лучше будет.

— Идея? — тупо переспрашивает. Осознание отказывается проникать в мозг, и Антон рядом тоже, кажется, стоит столбом.

— Да, да, — нетерпеливо подтверждает Кирилл. — Официально, конечно, трансфер только после обследования и всех бумаг, но если мы напишем, что достигнуто _принципиальное согласие_ … То ничего не нарушим! А ты сможешь после матча попрощаться с болельщиками. Так что, будешь толкать речь?

— Буду, наверное… — Лёша выбит из колеи.

— Тогда готовься, мы сейчас ещё всё скоординируем и тебе сообщим, — Брейдо показывает большой палец и исчезает.

Лёша оборачивается к брату:

— Вот и всё, получается?

— Не «вот и всё», а «всё только начинается», — правит брат, приобнимая за плечи. — Не дрейфь.

— Ага, — Лёша всё ещё в коматозе и несознанке. — Ты же?

— Буду рядом, обещаю.

— И я, — эхом отзывается Лёша. — Что им всем сказать-то? Речь…

— Напише Баре, он тебе популярно растолкует, что нужно сказать, — Тоша улыбается уголками губ и кладёт подбородок на плечо. — Или маму спроси. Она, небось, уже в ложе.

— Ты прав, — Лёша вздыхает и прижимается виском к виску, — пойду туда. Настраивайся на игру.

Тыкается носом в висок, вдыхая родной запах, и идёт в сторону ложи. С мамой тоже спокойно и хорошо, сколько нужных и важных советов она им давала не один раз. Он обязательно с ней посоветуется. И Баре напишет, тот ведь тоже переживает.

К перерыву матча Дима и в правду тыкает носом в пару вещей, о которых стоит сказать, а маме Лёша просто даёт почитать, что набросал в заметках. Тошина Даша тоже одобрительно кивает.

Осталось не ударить в грязь лицом. Парни на поле, должно быть, думают так же — в обороне работают на совесть. С атакой всё не так гладко. На табло остаются сиротливые ноль-ноль.

Когда матч заканчивается, Лёша торопливо спускается в подтрибунку, крепко сжимая телефон в руке — кажется, он от волнения позабыл все слова. Тоша дожидается его на поле.

Так, сейчас нужно собраться, выйти, попрощаться, а потом… уйти с родного поля. Если не навсегда, то по крайней мере довольно надолго.

Рядом снова оказывается Кирилл:

— Пошли, пора. Вот, держи микрофон, там всё уже настроено.

Дальше — замедленное кино, и Лёше кажется, что он видит всё со стороны: и свои объятья с ребятами и Семаком, и то, как он нервно держит микрофон с телефоном и слышит шум болельщиков.

— На самом деле, не думал, что будет так волнительно всё это говорить, — Лёша упорно старается подавить дрожь в голосе. — Но знал, что хочу вас всех поблагодарить. И вот этот момент настал. Здесь, вместе с вами, я стал профессиональным футболистом, мужчиной. Выиграл кубки. Выиграл с вами всё, что можно было.

Приходится сделать паузу, чтобы перевести дух. Слова не вылетают из головы, но перекрывает эмоциями, осознанием, что вот — прощание. С стадионом, с болельщиками, с этим полем. Потом будет прощание с ребятами, товарищами по команде. А потом с братом.

— Я с чистой душой хочу поблагодарить всех вас, что всегда были рядом — в сложные, счастливые моменты. Во все, — Лёша тяжело сглатывает. — Но сейчас настало время пойти за мечтой.

Это не просто мечта, это долг. Перед собой, мамой, футболом. Начинаешь играть — играй до конца, иди до максимума.

— Я принимаю этот вызов, потому что знаю, что вы всегда будете со мной и будете меня поддерживать. А я вас. Я не прощаюсь с вами! Увидимся! Спасибо большое. Вперёд, Локо! — Лёша почти выкрикивает последние слова на остатках воздуха в лёгких и вскидывает микрофон вверх под ревущий шум стадиона. Справился. Смог.

Слезы всё же наворачиваются на глаза, и Лёша торопливо разворачивается в сторону кромки поля — туда, где его ждёт Тоша.

Тоша касается, передаёт часть своего спокойствия. У него опыта-то побольше в этом деле. И Лёша, как только чувствует ладонь брата, чуть приходит в себя. Хотя глаза всё равно на мокром месте. А вокруг шумит стадион.

Потом вокруг них ещё много суматохи — прощания в раздевалке, напутствия от тренерского штаба и руководства, много пожеланий, много фотографий, много шума и слов-слов-слов, которые Лёша честно старается слушать, но которые упорно текут мимо.

Когда болельщики у стадиона наконец отпускают Лёшу, они все — и мама тоже — едут к Антону с Дашей. Брату надо собрать сумку и ехать в Новогорск.

Мама с Дашей о чём-то переговариваются и не лезут к ним. Обе сидят на заднем сидении — Лёша с братом впереди. Молчаливая поддержка и немного грусти. Лёша думает, что, наверное, хорошо... да нет, точно хорошо, что у Тохи — Даша. Они взрослеют, и сейчас расставаться не так больно, как было лет в двадцать, например.

Да и знали, знали, что так будет.

В этот раз только поменялись ролями — Лёша уезжает, а Антон остаётся дома. А в остальном — та же неизвестность, те же надежды и та же тоска. Разве что опыта больше.

Дома всё сначала строго по делу — Антон собирается, мама чем-то хлопочет на кухне, Даша, вроде, ей помогает, а Лёша неприкаянно мается.

Совершенно непонятно, чего хочется: то ли оттянуть момент расставания, то ли ускорить. И так плохо, и сяк не хорошо. Антон появляется с футболкой в руках и качает головой. Кидает эту футболку Лёше в голову.

— Хватит, Лёшк, тухлить.

— Сам-то, — фыркает, но футболку цапает: заберёт с собой.

Антон закатывает глаза и вытаскивает сумку из комнаты к выходу.

— Чай попьём, потом проводишь, поговорим? — предлагает. С мамой-то Лёша ещё проведёт время, а сам Антон в сборную только на неделю, так что мама с Дашей должны всё понять.

— Пошли.

Чай пьют без напряга, обсуждают всякие бытовые мелочи. Даша в шутку просит прислать брендовую сумку, мама смеётся, а Антон обещает, что они потом сгоняют туда за ней сами. Лёше в такой обстановке намного легче. Ещё и Бара кидает видос, что у него всё пучком и торчком. Улыбается и показывает большой палец. Лёша тоже непроизвольно лыбится и даже хомячит пару лишних печенек.

Антон поглядывает на часы — ему уже пора бы выезжать. Не то чтобы им назначали время прибытия минуту в минуту, но в сборную лучше не опаздывать. Станислав Саламович, конечно, не дон Капелло, чтобы выгонять со сбора, но всё же, всё же…

Лёша обещает маме ещё обязательно к ней приехать до отлета — точную дату-время ему ещё не сказали, Антон о чём-то перешёптывается с Дашей, коротко её целует, и из квартиры братья выходят вместе: Лёша с одной барсеткой, Антон ещё и с сумкой наперевес.

— Ну что, братик? Теперь ты за старшего, — Лёша с грустью, но всё же шутит. — Будешь держать меня в курсе.

— Будешь рассказывать мне об Италии, — согласно кивает Антон и тоже слабо улыбается.

Лёша делает шаг вперёд, на полпути сталкиваясь с Тошей — объятья получаются слаженными и синхронными. Как всегда.

— Уже скучаю, — тихо признаётся на ухо Антон.

— А я сильнее, — позволяет себе ребячество Леша, хмыкая и крепко-крепко сжимая объятья.

— Нет — я, — Тоша с ним на одной волне, так что препираются, не разжимая объятий. У Антона вибрирует телефон.

— Мне пора, — приходится с сожалением отстраниться. — Увидимся, брат. И удачи.

— Увидимся и удачи, — эхом откликается Лёша. Взъерошивает напоследок Тошины волосы, пропустив пряди сквозь пальцы, и отступает.


End file.
